Nada es lo Que Parece
by ballesterosslash
Summary: Damon Salvatore es uno de los actores mas conocidos en Hollywood, Elena Gilbert es una estudiante universitaria con serios problemas economicos
1. Chapter 1

Resumen: Damon es el actor de moda, y Elena es una estudiante con serios problemas económicos

Disclamer: Los personajes aquí narrados no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la escritora LJ Smith y al canal CW

_Advertencias: todos humanos, solo para personas con mente abierta_

Autor: ballesterosslash

**Nada es lo que Parece**

Capítulo I

"_En todo lo concerniente al sexo, cada uno debería actuar según sus propias preferencias"_

- Comenzamos a grabar la última escena...

El aviso fue dado. En una fracción de segundo, todo el personal contratado para la filmación se ubicó en sus puestos. Los reflectores fueron encendidos iluminando en el centro de estudio una mesa bellamente decorada, lista para ofrecer la mejor de las veladas.

Un hombre corrió a encender las velas colocadas estratégicamente para dar un aire de intimidad al lugar. Las luces de los reflectores fueron bajadas en intensidad, convirtiendo el lugar en el escenario perfecto para el encuentro sexual que en un minuto comenzaría.

Una mujer morena entro al sitio, enfundada en un abrigo de piel de imitación. Ella se dirigió hacia la puerta.

- 1... 2... 3... Escena 348 – se escuchó el sonido de la pizarra al cerrarse.

Todos los presentes se quedaron cayados.

El llamado del timbre fue lo primero que se escuchó... silencio... la puerta se abre y la imagen de un hombre, ancho de espaldas, vestido con un traje oscuro hizo su aparición, recostado de forma perezosa sobre el marco de la puerta.

- Pensé que no ibas a venir – la voz de la actriz se escuchó como una invitación a lo que sucedería después.

- ¿Y perderme de tu maravilloso cuerpo...? ¿Por quién me tomas...? – el hombre entro, tomando a la mujer de la cintura y atrayéndola ferozmente hacia su cuerpo.

- Veo que estás excitado – respondió la morena contra los labios masculinos que clamaban su miel.

- Te demostraré que no soy el marica que todos creen – hablo el hombre apartándose de la chica en un solo movimiento.

- Entonces convénceme que eres todo un garañón – exclamó la chica, dejando caer su pesado abrigo sobre el costoso tapete oriental. Su cuerpo desnudo se irguió en su esplendor ante el escrutinio de la mirada masculina.

- Por supuesto que lo haré – proclamó él, cerrando de un portazo la puerta.

La anfitriona gritó de júbilo al sentir como las manos del hombre se apoderaron de sus senos, consiguiendo inmediatamente la reacción de los pezones.

- Pero no aquí... lo que he de hacerte deberá ser en un lugar muy especial – agacho la mirada y se apoderó de uno de los pezones. Jalándolo con los dientes y lambiéndolo al mismo tiempo, mientras que su otra mano pellizcaba el otro pezón.

- En la mesa... sobre la mesa... – exigió ella, levantando una de sus piernas y enroscándola en el cuerpo masculino.

Él le toco el centro de su femineidad, aprovechando la posición ventajosa que la mujer le ofrecía.

- Entonces será sobre la mesa – apuntó él, colocando las manos sobre las nalgas desnudas de la mujer y llevándola en vilo sobre el escenario, hasta dejarla sobre la mesa. Con un movimiento certero, quitó todos los cubiertos que esta contenía, tirándolos al suelo y haciéndolos añicos. Excepto los candelabros con las velas encendidas.

En un segundo, el hombre se quitó la chaqueta y permitió que la mujer le desabotonara la camisa, mientras él no dejaba de acariciar el sexo ardiente de su pareja sexual.

Gemidos de placer salieron de la garganta femenina en el preciso momento que él hombre introdujo dos dedos en su apertura.

- ¡Estas mojada! – exclamó de forma triunfal.

- Porque tú eres el único que tienes el poder de poner mi cuerpo así – le dijo, al tiempo que le desabrochaba el pantalón.

El miembro viril fue revelado ante todos los presentes. Actriz y equipo técnico. No se escuchaba ningún sonido, con excepción de aquellos que la pareja creaba, en su loca carrera por la satisfacción mutua.

En un instante, observó cómo la mujer se pone de cuclillas y alcanza el pene con sus labios. Rodeándolo, chupándolo, succionándolo al mismo tiempo que el pene no pierde su erección. Aprisionando el miembro con sus manos y boca, permitiendo que la piel se deslice por el glande.

Por vez primera, me siento incómodo por estar observando aquello. En realidad no soy voyerista, ni acostumbro a ver películas pornográficas, ni mucho menos estar en un set presenciando una escena de carnal sexo, pero la razón que me llevo a estar ahí estaba relacionada con un nuevo proyecto que mi querido amigo Alaric Saltzman tenía entre manos.

Como dice el famoso refrán "La curiosidad mató al gato" y como gato, aquí estoy, Damon Salvatore uno de los actores serios más reconocidos en HOLLYWOOD, escondido en el área más oscura del estudio. En espera de que mi amigo termine de filmar su última "obra maestra".

Recargado sobre la pared, observo como el actor eyacula sobre el rostro de la mujer y una exclamación de placer invade el estudio.

Cierro los ojos, para que esa imagen no se grabe en mi subconsciente. Estando así, mi sentido del oído se hace más agudo. Escucho la voz de mi amigo, que da por terminada la filmación. Escucho la voz de los actores, que piden toallitas húmedas para limpiarse el semen derramado. Escucho los comentarios que hacen las personas del equipo, satisfechos de que el acto sexual quedara grabado en una sola toma.

Y después silencio, con excepción del personal que comienza a guardar el equipo de filmación.

De forma despectiva, tiro la colilla de cigarro que se apagó en mi mano. Demasiado absorto me encontraba observando la grabación, que me olvide por completo de ella. Después, arreglándome la chaqueta, comienzo a caminar en dirección a la oficina de Alaric, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos del pantalón.

Mi caminar es pesado, desganado. Por fortuna no me encuentro con ninguna persona. Eso me parece fenomenal. No me gustaría ver en los tabloides del día siguiente el titular "Damon Salvatore SORPRENDIDO EN UN ESTUDIO DONDE GRABAN PELICULAS PORNOGRÁFICAS". Eso, seguramente, dañaría mi carrera de actor serio, por la que he luchado durante los 33 años que llevo de vida.

Continúo caminando por el largo pasillo, mientras mi mente sigue trabajando para descubrir cuál es la loca idea de Alaric. Cuando llegó ante su puerta, derrotado reconozco que no se me ocurrió nada sorprendente, aun conociendo como actúa la mente de mi amigo.

Abro la puerta sin llamar. No tiene caso hacerlo, existe tanta familiaridad con él, que está me indica que no tendré problema alguno.

Descubro a mi amigo observando unos papeles y al levantar la vista una enorme sonrisa de bienvenida ilumina su rostro.

- Pero hombre ¿a qué hora llegaste...? ¿Viste la filmación? – las preguntas fueron bombardeadas al tiempo que nuestras manos se estrechan.

- Solo el final – comentó con voz divertida.

- ¿Qué te pareció? – con un gesto de la mano, me invita a tomar asiento.

- ¿Qué te puedo decir... que aún no sepas?

La risa divertida de él llena la oficina.

- Tienes razón, tienes razón – y se dirige al pequeño bar que adorna una esquina del lugar - ¿Lo de siempre? – me pregunta.

Asiento con la cabeza, al tiempo que mis ojos vagan por el lugar, deteniéndose lo suficiente en cada afiche promocional de películas pornográficas que estaban colgados en las paredes blancas. Un color demasiado virginal para un sitió dónde el negoció era vender sexo.

Recibo mi bebida y espero a que Alaric tome asiento detrás del escritorio. Él se reclina y toma un sorbo de su copa antes de comenzar a hablar.

- Veo que mi propuesta cumplió su cometido – me dice entrecerrando los ojos color avellana.

- Digamos que es como una espina clavada en mi curiosidad – respondo después de dar un largo trago a mi bebida.

Él me observa en espera de otro comentario que haga, pero yo como una persona calculadora permanezco callado.

- Conozco el brillo en tu mirada y esta me dice que no hablaras hasta que escuches mi proposición con pelos y señales.

- Así es – mis manos juegan con la copa.

- Tengo un nuevo proyecto en ciernes... – comenzó – Claro, es muy diferente a lo que acabas de ver...

- ¿Y? ¿Vine hasta aquí para escuchar que al fin te has convertido en un productor de películas serias? – preguntó sin ocultar el tono de broma que emplee.

- Tanto así, no... El sexo vende y yo voy a seguir vendiéndolo.

- ¿Entonces? – me inclinó hacia el escritorio, sin comprender cuál es el motivo por el que estoy allí.

- Mi nuevo proyecto es un documental sobre el sexo... – y una sonrisa de triunfo aparece en su boca al darse cuenta que tiene toda mi atención – Pero esta vez es muy... muy... diferente de lo que acabas de ver.

- Para serte sincero... no sé en qué momento me perdí en esta conversación – tomó otro trago de mi bebida.

- Hablo de un documental en el que exploré cómo ve cada cultura el acto del amor – sus ojos brillaban de la emoción.

- ¿Y? ¿Qué tengo que ver en todo esto?

- Y el capítulo cumbre será cuando abordemos a la cultura hindú y el Kama Sutra.

Claramente él ignoró mi pregunta y eso me lleno de inquietud.

- ¿Qué tengo que ver en todo esto? – vuelvo a preguntar haciendo valer mi posición.

- ¡Qué he pensado precisamente en ti como el modelo idóneo para la película!

- ¡Qué! – exclamó en un grito ahogado, sin ocultar mi asombro. Terminó el resto de mi bebida, nervioso.

- Sí, mira...

Y él comienza a decirme de todos sus planes y por raro que pareciera mi interés se va acrecentando, hasta el punto que me veo respondiéndole que sí. Qué aceptaba participar en ella, con la condición de que todo el equipo de filmación firmará un contrato de completa confidencialidad, porque si salía a la luz que estaba participando en aquel proyecto, los paparazzi se volverían locos persiguiéndolo y acosándome al extremo de querer fotografiar en exclusiva escenas de la película.

- ¿Y ya tienes tu musa inspiradora? – pregunté emocionado y excitado a la vez. Estaba claro que mi pareja en la filmación no sería ninguna actriz porno, sencillamente porque no iba con el concepto que Alaric Saltzman desea manejar.

- En eso estoy. Busco a mi Vivien Leigh – hizo mención al gran casting a nivel mundial que se realizó en la segunda década de los años 30's para buscar a la protagonista de la que sería la película más importante a nivel mundial "Lo que el viento se llevó".

- Pues querido amigo, te deseo todo el éxito del mundo... No será fácil encontrar a la damisela con aire virginal que esté dispuesta a desnudarse frente a las cámaras.

- Eso, querido amigo Salvatore está por verse.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo II

"_Sólo aquello que es el otro nos entrega por completo a nosotros mismos"_

Ni siquiera estaba molesta, al ver en el panel los resultados, me sentía más bien decepcionada, de mí misma por supuesto; para decepcionarme de alguien más debería primero confiar en alguien más y eso nunca.

De nuevo me habían reprobado en toda las materias en la universidad donde estudiaba artes plásticas por no haber pagado el total de la matrícula. Precisamente no lo pude pagar porque me despidieron de mis tres trabajos, precisamente por estudiar para los finales. En fin, ya ni llorar es bueno.

Para colmo, estaban amenazando con desalojarme del ático donde vivía, por décima vez, debido a que por comprar mis libros, esos mismos de esas materias que hoy reprobaba; por destinar el dinero ahí, llevaba varios meses de renta atrasados; y el casero se había cansado de mis excusas.

Tenía que encontrar un empleo y pronto.

Vi los avisos a un extremo buscando un nuevo trabajo y encontré varios interesantes, tomé los números de todos ellos, incluso de uno muy extraño que decía sencillamente: Buscamos una belleza natural, sin limitantes de ningún tipo.

Por supuesto, me sé hermosa desde siempre, era innegable; para estar segura de eso no me hacía falta que nadie me lo dijera, ni necesitaba tener pareja, como no la tenía desde hace años, o desde nunca más bien.

Así que segura como estaba de mi apariencia, a ese anunció llamé antes que a ninguno, y fui de inmediato cuando me dieron la entrevista para el mismo día.

Al llegar vi un edificio elegante en una buena zona; me agradó la idea.

Me recibió, entre otras muchas mujeres de todo tipo, un hombre de mediana edad. Se llamaba Alaric Saltzman. En la sala de espera ya me había enterado que era Productor y Director de lo que parecía ser un documental y estaba buscando actriz para ello.

Cuando me vio entrar en su oficina, el brillo en sus ojos me lo dijo, el trabajo era mío. Excelente, al fin podría ponerme al corriente con los meses de adeudo de la renta.

Como todo aquel que quiere atrapar a su presa, empezó por las conveniencias.

El sueldo era exorbitante, pensé con gusto que podría pagar mi matrícula completa para el siguiente año completo, e incluso ponerme al corriente con los meses de renta del minúsculo ático en el que vivía.

No tengo ningún familiar, ni amigos; siempre absorta en los estudios y cuando no en la escuela en mis múltiples empleos: mesera, niñera, recepcionista, había posado como modelo para estudiantes de arte de mi misma universidad; siempre buscando una forma para sobrevivir y salir adelante en una implacable ciudad como NY.

No era fácil, pero no me quejaba, quejarse es para tontos e incompetentes; y yo, tendré grandes necesidades, pero no soy tonta, ni mucho menos incompetente.

Había aprendido que la vida no es fácil y que a veces hay que tragarse muchas cosas con tal de lograr los objetivos; así que con tal de terminar mis estudios y tener con qué pagar el lugar donde vivo por un tiempo, podría aceptar el trabajo; siempre y cuando estuviera dentro de mis límites.

- Eres perfecta para el papel – terminó su discurso –. Si lo quieres es tuyo.

- Qué me hace perfecta? – pregunté, no quería que me viera demasiado interesada.

Respondió con voz segura y templada, profesional.

- Tengo claro el perfil que busco: alguien con esencia cristalina y algo inocente – hice una mueca con los labios –. Alguien que inspire ternura y ganas de protegerla.

Parpadeé molesta, eso era lo último que yo quería proyectar.

- Además – continuó -, desde que te vi noté tu cuerpo natural, bello pero diferente al estereotipo, elegante, pero con curvas reales – me dijo gorda, no me importó.

Hice un gesto de hastío.

- Bien – sacudí la cabeza –, ahora dígame de qué se trata exactamente el papel y cómo es que alguien como yo, que sólo ha posado para compañeros estudiantes de arte, sin experiencia en actuación, puede alcanzar las expectativas del rol – era una mujer agresiva en mi trato, lo sabía bien; pero me gustaba ser así, mantenía a todos a raya.

- No necesitamos ningún tipo de actuación – explicó -, sólo que retrates bien en la cámara y lo haces, lo sé.

Le estaba dando vueltas al asunto evidentemente.

- Dígame de qué se trata el papel – insistí elevando la ceja izquierda.

- El proyecto que estoy realizando es un documental de amor – me quedé en silencio, mientras él dudaba.

- Necesitaré más detalles, evidentemente – dije intuyendo que eso no era todo.

Exhaló fuertemente y se irguió en la silla detrás del escritorio.

- Es un documental de la cultura hindú, sobre el Kama Sutra – me miraba atento, pero no hice ni un sólo gesto –; tu papel es representar con otro actor las posiciones sexuales de esa filosofía oriental y obviamente necesitas estar totalmente desnuda, tienes alguna cicatriz en el cuerpo?

No, no la tenía; negué con la cabeza, intentando asimilar mejor las palabras previas a su pregunta. Quise salir corriendo en cuanto escuché de lo que se trataba, como si un balde de agua fría me cayera encima, yo no era una actriz porno.

Pero, el sueldo, el sueldo que me rondaba la mente, y las enormes ganas que tenía de terminar mi escuela; y vaya! De tener dónde vivir! me hicieron pensar en indagar un poco más.

- Qué clase de acercamiento habrá en las escenas?

Supo a lo que me refería.

- Caricias, besos y contacto total de los cuerpos. Todo actuado y profesional, por supuesto.

Pensé en ello un momento y luego seguí con lo que quería saber.

- Desnudo total?

Asintió.

- Frontal completo?

Asintió de nuevo.

Yo era estudiante de artes plásticas y muchas veces había posado para clases de mi universidad, algunas veces lo hacía por completo desnuda, así que había aprendido a controlar los nervios.

No me preocupaba demasiado el asunto del desnudo, pero otras cosas sí.

- Mi rostro será visible?

Negó, sentí algo de alivio; en el film no se vería mi cara, así que sería casi como cuando posaba en mi universidad, me estaba convenciendo; pero había algo, algo muy importante que tenía que saber.

Aclaré mi garganta, si iba a jugar el juego de esta gente tenía que verme serena, y no mostrar el nerviosismo que me invadía al hacer esta pregunta, siendo como era virgen todavía.

- Habrá penetración?

Negó de nuevo y entonces acepté el papel. Firmé la documentación asegurándome de que todo estuviera según lo conversado y salí del lugar lo más rápido que pude.

Me recargué en la pared de un extremo afuera, a un lado de la entrada, para pensar un poco en todo aquello.

La filmación duraría seis semanas, ocho horas diarias, en la casa del otro actor, un tal Damon Salvatore; su nombre me era familiar, aunque no atiné a ubicarlo, creo que era alguien famoso en la industria del cine; yo no tenía tiempo para la farándula, así que no lograba saber bien a bien de quién se trataba.

Una de las cláusulas del contrato era un compromiso de no revelar su identidad de ninguna manera, no fotos en el set, no visitantes, sólo nosotros dos y el equipo necesario. Estaba obviamente cuidando su reputación.

El desnudo no me preocupaba demasiado, habiendo ya posado así en la universidad, siempre buscando manera de sostenerme y pagar mis estudios; sería más o menos igual.

Lo que en realidad me preocupaba era el asunto de las caricias y los besos, qué tal que el tipo era de lo más desagradable?

Sentí asco y pensé que durante las escenas tendría que concentrarme muy bien en pensar y pensar que con sólo seis semanas repulsivas pagaría un año completo de mis estudios; eso me alivió un poco.

Entonces escuché pasos, vi a un hombre caminando por la entrada principal del edificio a unos pasos de mí, me miró brevemente, algo en su mirada me hizo seguirlo hacia adentro cuando se alejó un poco.

Se dirigió con gran seguridad entre el mucho personal del lugar, pasando por escenografías y sets diferentes; todo eso yo no lo había visto cuando llegué a la entrevista, él había tomado una dirección opuesta a la oficina del director.

A pesar de esto, llegó a uno de los sets y se paró junto a él, el Director, quien al parecer preparaba una escena.

Me recorrió un escalofrío cuando vi el set con detenimiento. Era una alcoba como del siglo pasado y una mujer estaba tendida en un diván desnuda por completo.

Dos hombres se acercaron, y alguien llamó a silencio; yo veía todo de lejos atrás de las cámaras y el equipo.

Entonces vi lo que se hacía en ese estudio de filmación, no eran sólo documentales evidentemente. Era una productora de filmes pornográficos.

Me lo dijo la escena que observaba.

La mujer tendida en el diván le hacía el sexo oral a un hombre que a horcajadas estaba sobre ella con los pies en el piso, al mismo tiempo que otro hombre la penetraba. La imagen me fue repulsiva, se me revolvió todo.

Desvié la mirada asqueada y terriblemente mortificada de lo que acababa de hacer, aceptando aquel trabajo; yo de ninguna manera iba a hacer eso que hacía ella.

Saqué de mi bolso la copia del contrato que acababa de firmar y leí de nuevo todo, recargándome en la pared que encontré más cercana.

Efectivamente, no hablaba nada que hiciera pensar en un filme pornográfico; corroboraba lo conversado: desnudo completo, eso sí; pero sólo besos, caricias y contacto de los cuerpos; no penetración de ningún tipo y señalaba las escenas únicamente entre el otro actor y yo, nadie más. Sólo poses, únicamente posar.

Me tranquilicé un poco, aunque me prometí estar alerta, en el momento en el que viera algo raro saldría del lugar sin mirar atrás. Ni por todo el dinero del mundo yo haría algo como lo que estaba haciendo esa mujer en el set. Primero vivía debajo de un puente.

Cuando me tranquilicé, luego de leer el contrato por quinta vez, analizando cada frase, cada palabra; miré de nuevo hacia el set, pensando que, de acuerdo al contrato, la filmación del documental no se llevaría a cabo ahí, sino en la casa del tal Grandchester; así que lo que estaba viendo no era algo con lo que habría de lidiar a diario.

Me forcé a mirar, renuente como estaba, tenía que superar esto, si todos ahí estaban tan tranquilos, por qué yo no?

Sin embargo, no pude observar aquello por más de dos minutos. La mujer ahora estaba en la cama, sobre sus piernas y brazos; y un hombre, diferente a los otros dos, la penetraba ahora con gran rudeza, mientras ella gemía descontrolada.

Fue una imagen que luché porque no se grabara en mi subconsciente, no era nada agradable. No entendía cómo podía la gente dedicarse a tal cosa; uno debe de tener ciertos límites.

Me dispuse a retirarme, todavía algo contrariada, y caminando hacia la salida vi al mismo hombre que viera entrar momentos atrás, al que había seguido sin saber ni por qué.

Saltzman estaba con él y lo llamó por su nombre caminando delante de mí por el pasillo a sólo pasos de distancia. Me quedé helada cuando entendí que ese hombre exorbitantemente bien parecido era Damon Salvatore, el mismo con quien yo habría de actuar.

De repente lo de los besos y caricias y el estar desnuda ya no me pareció tan buena idea.

Hubiera preferido que fuera desagradable y soportar eso a enfrentarme a la irresistible apariencia de este hombre de impresionantes ojos azules, cuerpo alto y atlético, cabello negro ondulado largo a los hombros, rostro perfecto y enormes manos.

Me recorrió un escalofrío cuando en mi mente se unieron la imagen de sus manos y la palabra _caricias_ que el contrato estipulaba.

Ellos se alejaron por uno de los pasillos y yo salí por fin del lugar rumbo a mi departamento, viendo en mi reloj que fuera hora de que el casero no estuviera cerca o amenazaría de nuevo con el desalojo, como ya lo había hecho tantas veces en los últimos meses.

Caminando hacia mi edificio, me rondaba por la cabeza la enorme necesidad que tenía de un empleo para continuar mis estudios; pero al mismo tiempo los hipnotizantes ojos azules de ese hombre tan masculino y apuesto no me dejaban tranquila ni un minuto.

Esa noche no dormí. Al día siguiente, a las nueve de la mañana tenía el primer llamado; me había decidido a continuar con todo esto, tragarme la vergüenza y hacerle frente al actor, convenciéndome a mí misma de que era seguramente como todos los hombres son, más aún con esa fama y apariencia.

Cuando me dirigía al llamado me propuse ser todo lo fría y distante que pudiera ser; tenía que controlar los nervios o me comerían viva.

El problema era que no podía dejar de pensar en él y sus manos inundaban mi mente. Seguramente sentirlas en mi piel sería una tortura. Deliciosa sí, pero tortura al fin.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo III

"_En todo acto de amor ambas partes deben tener el firme propósito de satisfacer plenamente a su pareja"_

Me sorprendió conocer la noticia de que Alaric al fin había encontrado a su musa de aspecto virginal.

La búsqueda al parecer había sido ardua, aunque conociendo el proceder de mi amigo, sabía que con toda seguridad había puesto anuncios hasta en el periódico de mayor circulación nacional. Cosa que en realidad no me asombraba en nada.

Después de ultimar los detalles que en producción se me iban de las manos, deje en mi mansión de Beverly Hills a los técnicos expertos en decoración que estaban encargados de arreglar el set para la filmación.

Para esto, proporcione la casa de invitados que tenía en un extremo de mi propiedad, la cual no era utilizada muy a menudo, pero ideal para el proyecto en el que me había embarcado.

Para las personas externar, entre los que se encuentran los paparazzis y los reporteros de espectáculos, la llegada de grandes camiones transportando muebles y demás decorado les indicaría que solo estaba haciendo eso, decorar mi hogar, por lo que estaba seguro que durante el tiempo que durara la filmación no habría interrupción alguna.

Manejando mi Aston Martin descapotable, me dirijo a toda velocidad a reunirme con Alaric. Hoy es el gran día, el famoso día D, en el que todo el equipo de filmación se verá cara a cara por vez primera, el día donde comenzaremos la cuenta regresiva y estableceremos el plan de acción para los siguientes días de trabajo.

Cualquiera que me viera, con toda seguridad no se daría cuenta que Damon Salvatore se encontraba nervioso o excitado, como lo quería ver yo, aun así sentía que ese día D marcaría el resto de mi existencia.

Recorriendo la avenida de Rodeo Drive, atiendo la llamada de mi teléfono celular que suena con insistencia. Reconozco el número marcado en el identificador y contesto la llamada:

- ¿Qué se te ofrece Stefan? – era mi representante artístico, el hombre que me conseguía los mejores papeles en las películas de mayor presupuesto y el cuál cobraba un porcentaje muy alto a costa de mi trabajo y talento.

- ¿Vas a dónde Alaric? – repitió la misma cantaleta que la última vez que hablamos.

- Sí... – giré hacia la izquierda, sin dejar de sostener el teléfono.

- ¿Estás seguro de que vas a continuar con esto? – volvió a insistir, sacando de mí un suspiro de exasperación.

- No tengo ninguna duda – puntualice con frialdad. Sabía con claridad al punto que él quería llegar, pero aun así no podría convencerme de lo contrario – Te voy a colgar, hay un agente de tránsito cercas y no quiero ganarme una multa – claro que mentía, y tenía la seguridad de que Stefan lo sabía muy bien.

- Bueno... está bien... solo me queda decirte de que no te fíes de nadie... no será bueno para tu trayectoria que esto salga a la luz – habló apresuradamente.

- Gracias Stefan. Tendré muy en mente tus palabras – cierro el teléfono con una sonrisa en mi rostro. El primer obstáculo estaba saldado.

Detengo mi vehículo deportivo frente a un edificio de cristal ahumado. Y guardando mis llaves en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta de cuero, entro al lugar. Noto la mirada atontada de la recepcionista y le dirijo una sonrisa radiante. La pobre mujer aún no se acostumbraba a verme rondar por aquellas latitudes.

Me acerco a ella y percibo su sonrojo.

- Hola linda – la saludo con educación - ¿Ya están todos reunidos?

Pareció que la mujer se quedó sin voz, puesto que solo atino a asentir.

- Gracias, linda – le respondo y al alejarme de ahí alcanzo a escuchar un suspiro.

Me rió dentro de mí y a mi mente me llega el pensamiento de que ese será el último día que me vea ahí, puesto que de mañana en adelante, el trabajo de la filmación se llevará a cabo en mi casa.

Entro a la sala de conferencias, donde sabía que los demás me estaban esperando. Al verme llegar, todos caen en un silencio profundo. Esa era una actitud que no me agradaba, puesto que me gustaba que todos pensaran que era uno más del equipo. Saludo uno a uno a todos los presentes extendiéndoles mi mano y pronto el frio del lugar se convierte en un ambiente cálido.

Una mirada rápida a los asientos me indica que la misteriosa musa aún no había llegado aún y al terminar con mi presentación, me dirijo a un asiento de los de atrás, el cual me proporcionaría una posición de ventaja, puesto que me ayudaría a observar a cada uno de los involucrados en aquel proyecto.

En ese momento entro Alaric a la sala vestido con ropa casual y su lenguaje corporal me dio a entender que él también se encontraba nervioso. Me sentí bien conmigo mismo al comprender que no era el único que estaba en esa situación.

Lo salude con una inclinación de cabeza y mi amigo comenzó a hablar dándonos la bienvenida, claro está no sin antes observar su reloj de pulsera.

- Hola chicos... veo que la mayoría ha sido...

La puerta de ingreso fue abierta en ese momento y el rostro de una joven se percibió a través de la pequeña hendidura.

- ¿Puedo pasar? – una voz suave y sumamente femenina llego a mis oídos, haciendo que mis sentidos despertaran a mil.

- Claro... claro... te estamos esperando – Alaric le indico con una mano de que pasara – Bueno... ahora que estamos completos podemos empezar con esta pequeña introducción...

Aunque pareciera extraño, no escuche las últimas palabras de mi amigo, puesto que mi completa atención se centró en la joven que en ese instante entro al lugar, ataviada con un vestido floral, vaporoso y que delineaba cada curva de su femenil cuerpo.

Sentí de manera extraordinaria como algo extraño ocurría con mi cuerpo, y aun así permanecí estático, sentado en la silla, observando como la joven castaña tomaba un lugar varios sitios delante de mí. Sin embargo respire profundamente, tratando de descifrar lo que me ocurría, puesto que percibía en ella algo especial, un aura, un campo magnético que enturbiaba mi ser y que evitaba que apartara la mirada de ella. La veía moverse con soltura en aquel ambiente lleno de hombres.

Cuando llegó al lugar que la joven escogió para sentarse su mirada se cruzó con la mía y el chocolate de sus ojos creo en mí una descarga eléctrica, poco comprensible para mi entendimiento, puesto que estaba acostumbrado a relacionarme con mujeres sumamente hermosas, pero ella, ella era poseedora de un arma extraordinaria. Belleza e inocencia mezcladas en un solo ser. En un solo cuerpo.

Durante un segundo, vi como ella titubeó y perdió el paso. Mi instinto me dijo que acudiera a su auxilio, aun así permanecí clavado en mi sitió, observando cómo me dirigía una sonrisa mitad pícara y mitad tímida. Después me dio la espalda y tomo el asiento frente a mí y su aroma silvestre llegó hasta donde me encontraba y por un momento sentí que aquella joven con piel de cordero se estaba ofreciendo a los lobos y el principal de ellos, el más peligroso era yo.

- _Kama Sutra_... – la voz de Alaric me saco de mi estupor y haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano aparte mis ojos de aquella cabellera llena de rizos castaños que me invitaban a hundir mis dedos en ella.

La luz del lugar se apagó de pronto, llenando todo de oscuridad e inmediatamente después el halo de luz de un proyector ilumino la pantalla frente a nosotros. Imágenes orientales comenzaron a inundar la pantalla mientras que Alaric hablaba.

- El _Kama Sutra_es un libro que fue escrito por un noble hindú y dedicado para la aristocracia de la India, quienes llevaban una vida ociosa y llena de opulencia, en cuya existencia tenían gran tiempo para dedicarse a las actividades sexuales, sociales y artísticas, según sus gustos y deseos...

La imagen de un Majarash lleno de joyas preciosas abrazando a una joven vestida de igual forma desfilo por la pantalla.

El silencio en la sala de conferencias era abrumador, indicando que todos estaban concentrados, pero aun así yo prefería ver la silueta de la joven que se delineaba en la oscuridad.

- Para los hindúes, ser un buen ciudadano indicaba que su vida debía consagrarse al logro de tres objetivos... el _dharma,_ el cual implicaba adquirir los mayores méritos religiosos a lo que eran posible aspirar...

Otra imagen desfilo ante mis ojos.

- _El artha_, en el que debían conseguir la mayor de las riquezas...

La pantalla cambio de imagen y mostro joyas preciosas, finamente talladas. Únicas en el mundo.

- Y el Kama... centrado en adquirir el amor verdadero o el placer sexual...

Y las figuras entrelazadas de una pareja hindú lleno mis ojos, quitándome el aliento al comprender que precisamente eso tendría que hacer con la joven que en frente de mí yacía sentada con la espalda recta, llena de tensión que no podía disimular.

- Para los hindúes... – la garganta de Alaric carraspeó – el _Kama Sutra_ es el único medio y la más valiosa de las ayudas para conseguir el propósito del _Kama_y al mismo tiempo convertirse en un buen ciudadano.

Imágenes sucesivas se fueron presentando en la pantalla. Yo como espectador, al igual que los demás permanecíamos en silencio, tratando de absorber aquella isla de conocimientos nuevos.

- El _Kama Sutra_... fue un texto destinado solamente para el hombre, puesto que la mujer no tenía mucha valía a nivel social en aquella cultura. Aun así, no pasa por alto las necesidades sexuales de la mujer, puesto que marca explícitamente "la labor del hombre" para despertar por medio de besos y caricias el placer sexual en la mujer y lograr así su satisfacción en el acto sexual...

Alaric seguía hablando, concentrado en su discurso, sin darse cuenta de las emociones y sensaciones que despertaba en mí aunado a la presencia de la chica cuyo nombre aun no conocía, pero que sabía con toda claridad que pronto se convertiría en una parte vital de mí mismo.

Después de varios minutos las luces se encendieron, haciéndome parpadear varias veces para acostumbrarme a aquel grado de luminosidad.

Un aplauso uniforme se escuchó en la sala de conferencias. Técnicos y asistentes comenzaron el alboroto. Me uní a los aplausos y mis ojos se dirigieron de manera disimulada a la joven. Necesitaba ver su rostro. Deseaba saber cuáles eran sus pensamientos. Quería ver la profundidad de su mirada y penetrar en su mente.

Uno a uno comenzó a levantarse de su asiento y a felicitar a Alaric, pero la voz jovial de él aplaco esa acción.

- Ahora chicos, voy a presentarles a nuestro dúo maravilla, quienes sin ellos no estaríamos aquí... – con un movimiento de mano me indicó que pasará al frente, igual hizo con la joven castaña.

Me levanté de mi asiento al mismo tiempo que la chica y nuestros cuerpos chocaron, creando en mí una reacción abrasadora, quemante, sorpresiva. La sostuve de la cintura para que ella no cayera a mis pies y el calor que su cuerpo expelía atravesó la delgada tela, inmovilizándome. Inmovilizándola según mi percepción.

- Vamos... vamos...

Nos instó Alaric a avanzar y sin desearlo solté a la joven y le dirigí una ligera sonrisa acompañada de una inclinación de cabeza.

Avanzamos a la par, yo atrás de ella. Al llegar al frente, cada quién nos colocamos a un lado de Alaric. Yo por la izquierda, ella por la derecha. Y esperé a que mi amigo hablara.

- Sé que todos conocen a mi gran amigo Damon Salvatore, Damon para nosotros... – sentí como su mano se posaba en mi espalda y vi como varias cabezas se inclinaban – Quién me está haciendo un gran favor en participar para esta filmación, puesto que el sueldo que ganará no se compara a los estándares hollywoodenses a los que está acostumbrado... – bromeó y los demás asistentes sonrieron – Y claro, por supuesto... – soltó mi hombro y se dirigió a la joven – les presento a la gran musa que se ha convertido en mi inspiración... Elena Gilbert, quién nos apoyará en este proyecto acompañando a Damon en la actuación...

Vi de soslayo como la joven inclinaba su cabeza y varios rizos cubrían su rostro, ocultando su sonrojo que en mi lejanía podía percibir con claridad.

- Bienvenida a este equipo de trabajo, deseando que corazón que te encuentres cómoda rodeada de todos nosotros...

Al escuchar las palabras de Alaric, me di cuenta que la joven sonreía y llegó a mí una sensación extraña, de la que me obligue a ignorar.

Uno a uno, todos los presentes se fueron presentando y me hice a un lado en espera de ser el último en darle la bienvenida.

Y mi oportunidad llegó, extendiéndole mi mano para que la de la joven se perdiera en ella.

- Soy Damon Salvatore – le dije con voz suave, viendo como ella asentía.

- Sí, lo sé – respondió con seriedad – Lo acabo de escuchar...


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo IV

Disclamer: Los personajes aquí narrados no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la escritora LJ Smith y al canal CW

_Advertencias: todos humanos, solo para personas con mente abierta_

Autor: ballesterosslash

"_La temblorosa expectativa del sexo, suele a menudo ser más avasalladora experiencia, que el acto mismo"_

La presentación del documental ocurrió como era de esperarse, Alaric, el director, se notaba emocionado, el equipo expectante y yo temblorosa. Las imágenes que desfilaban en la pantalla de proyección detallando las situaciones que habrían de ser filmadas en el documental no me ayudaban demasiado.

Como tampoco me ayudó tener a Damon Salvatore sentado detrás de mí todo el tiempo. Casi podía escucharlo respirar.

El primer toque de nuestros cuerpos fue eléctrico, me turbé al verlo temblar. No fue mi imaginación, cuando me tomó de la cintura para evitar mi caída, le temblaron las manos y sus ojos brillaron curiosos en el escote de mi vestido.

Intenté no pensar demasiado en el asunto, él seguramente igual que todos los hombres estaba sencillamente siendo el cazador; bien, conmigo no habría nada que cazar, porque esto era sólo una forma de lograr mis objetivos. Un medio únicamente, eso es todo.

A las once de la mañana el equipo completo nos dirigimos a Beverly Hills, a la mansión de Salvatore para empezar las pruebas de cámara. Sería la primera ocasión en que estaríamos frente a frente, actuando.

Actuando a los enamorados, con besos, caricias y desnudos por completo.

Sacudí la cabeza dentro del transporte con el demás equipo, no pensaría demasiado en ello, no valía la pena.

Al llegar, lo imponente del lugar era evidente, grandes fuentes ornamentadas, inmensos jardines y en la cochera muchos coches de colección.

Sonreí al ver varios autos enormes estacionados uno junto a otro y pensé que intentaba este señor llenar de su autoestima, en cuanto a dimensiones se refería, si necesitaba tener coches tan grandes.

Quizás había algo demasiado pequeño en su vida que lo acomplejaba; sonreí para mí misma y de pronto me sentí mucho más tranquila.

En la casa de huéspedes de la mansión, ubicada junto a la piscina todo estaba ya listo para iniciar, las luces preparadas, cámaras en sus posiciones y el pequeño equipo, de no más de quince personas ya se encontraba ahí también.

Cuando vi todo aquello y de nuevo comprendí de lo que todo esto se trataba, quise salir corriendo; sin embargo, ya era tarde, en la mañana temprano, en las oficinas ya había cobrado el primer cheque, haciendo todo mucho más oficial de lo que ya era.

Además, intenté concentrarme en la tranquilidad con la que todos se veían, yo también vería esto de lo más natural, como un simple trabajo de modelaje; el problema era el otro junto a quien debía yo modelar. Ese hombre increíblemente apuesto y atractivo.

- Haremos las pruebas de cámara y luces; todos en sus lugares por favor – llamó Alaric reuniendo al equipo.

Con una mano me señaló hacia el set, caminé entre las cámaras y me recorrió un escalofrío al ver sólo tres cosas en aquel set de filmación: una enorme cama con apariencia increíblemente cómoda, un diván y una mullida alfombra, todo en color blanco.

Me ardió la cara al pensar con exactitud qué haríamos en aquellos tres mobiliarios, frente a las cámaras y desnudos.

- La primera será una prueba con ropa – susurró Alaric a mi costado, sonriendo con aire condescendiente.

Maldije el momento en el que mi cara mostró mi turbación y congelé la expresión de nuevo.

- Correcto – dije escuetamente y luego se retiró de mi lado.

Me paré al centro del set esperando a que mis pupilas se acostumbraran a las iridiscentes luces y cuando lo logré al fin, lo vi a él, al actor, de pie junto a mí. Volví a temblar.

Estrujé la falda de mi vestido intentando controlar los nervios con todas mis fuerzas; creo que lo logré y al voltear a verlo, de pie mirando al frente, pensé que él también se veía algo contrariado, no atiné a encontrar el motivo, pero las emociones de Salvatore es algo que me tienen sin cuidado, así que no pensé demasiado en ello.

- Sentados en el diván por favor – se escuchó la voz de Alaric.

Era increíble que aunque escuchaba su voz cercana, no podía verlo con claridad; lo único visible entre tanta luz eran los muebles del set y el hombre junto a mí que se dirigía al diván. Lo seguí.

Me senté junto a él y entonces me habló.

- No estés nerviosa – dijo.

Su voz sonó ronca y grave, intensamente varonil, sentí un calor en el vientre desconocido y como si algo eléctrico se alojara debajo de mi abdomen. Al voltear a verlo, sus ojos tan azules que me miraban intensos, me quitaron el aliento por un segundo.

- No lo estoy – intenté mentir, pero mi voz se quebró muy a mi pesar y creo que lo notó.

Entonces se escuchó de nuevo la voz de Alaric.

- Sobre las rodillas de Damon, por favor, Elena.

Me temblaron las manos y él me sonrió desde donde estaba sentado junto a mí; pero me levanté sin dudarlo y me senté en sus rodillas.

La sensación fue abrumadora. Su cuerpo fuerte y definido debajo del mío despertó sensaciones desconocidas en mi cuerpo.

Sus largos muslos tocando los míos nublaron mi mente por un momento y entonces, aunque seguía escuchando la voz de Alaric, creo que perdí el sentido con los ojos abiertos.

Sentí de pronto su respiración acariciando la piel de mi rostro; él estaba siguiendo las instrucciones del director, colocándonos a los dos en las posiciones que nos iba indicando; pero yo no escuchaba nada; yo sólo sentía.

Sentía cómo mi cuerpo temblaba ante el contacto de sus manos y mi corazón agitado no reconocía más sensaciones que el ardor de su mirada en mi piel.

Entonces sus manos se colocaron en mis muslos, sobre la tela de mi vestido; y las mías, siguiendo una instrucción lejana, como un rumor poco definido, se colocaron en su pecho.

Él subió sus dos manos hasta mi cintura y me abrazó apretándome a su cuerpo. Sentí con mis senos la dureza de su abdomen, notando también con mis muslos la firmeza de sus piernas llenas de virilidad.

Aunque lo había evitado por todos los medios, estando tan cerca, abrazados, inevitablemente mi mirada se encontró con la de él. Decididamente este era el hombre más atractivo y varonil que hubiera yo visto en la vida.

Estaba en total silencio igual que yo y casi hubiera jurado que con mis senos, apretados contra él, sentí su corazón palpitar acelerado, mientras nos veíamos a los ojos por un largo instante.

Mi mente ya no controlaba las emociones en mi cuerpo y, para mi sorpresa, me encontré deseando por un momento que me tocara más allá de lo que lo hacía, que entre sus manos y mi cintura no hubiera vestido existente; y que entre mis senos y su pecho fuerte y recio no hubiera tampoco prenda alguna. Quise frotar mi cuerpo con el de él y que me llenara completa del aliento que ahora sólo sentía en mi rostro.

Era la primera vez que lo sentía, pero supe que estaba totalmente excitada y que mi cuerpo debajo de mi cintura, por primera vez estaba experimentando ese calor abrasador en el que sientes al otro cerca, pero lo deseas más y más, mucho más cerca; y más mucho más adentro. Por dentro estaba temblando de miedo ante todo esto que me era tan extraño y tan prohibido de sentir.

Afortunadamente todo aquello duró sólo unos segundos y a la orden de Alaric nos pusimos los dos de pie. Respiré aliviada, intentando encontrar algo de serenidad en aquel cúmulo de nuevas e inexplicables sensaciones.

Se nos acercó el director y vi de reojo que él se limpiaba la frente; quizás las luces lo habían acalorado.

- Excelente, buen trabajo – nos dijo a los dos con semblante emocionado –. Retratan perfectamente juntos a la cámara.

Y luego de eso dijo algo que sonó como en un sueño.

- Ahora haremos la misma prueba, pero esta vez sin ropa, por favor.

Se alejó de repente, demasiado rápido, y nos quedamos solos de nuevo en medio de aquel lugar. Por orden de Alaric nos pusimos de pie frente a frente y si ya de por sí el equipo era casi invisible detrás de las luces, en ese momento desapareció del todo.

Él me miraba con semblante tranquilo y entonces escuché un sonido metálico. Se había desabrochado el cinto del pantalón.

El sonido fue como un gatillo para mis emociones, pero intenté estar tranquila.

Deslicé las mangas de mi vestido y lo saqué de mí lentamente hacia abajo, notando que él no perdía el menor detalle.

Me quedé en ropa interior y entonces, dando el último respiro, metí mis dedos debajo del sostén, lo desaté y lo quité de mí colocándolo sobre la cama.

Mis senos al aire le llamaron la atención y vi sus ojos posarse en ellos un segundo. Yo respiraba tranquilamente, decidida como estaba a no mostrar evidencia alguna de las llamaradas rabiosas, mezcla de miedo y atracción, que me quemaban desde dentro.

Entonces, esforzándome al máximo por parecer serena, deslicé mis dedos bajo el panty negro que portaba y, deslizándolo hacia abajo con las manos primero, y después con un movimiento de mis piernas, me quedé por completo desnuda, viéndolo a la cara.

Sentirme desnuda frente a él fue abrumador. Desvié la mirada de la suya, que me veía atento, y la cara me ardió; estaba sonrojada al extremo y me turbaba demasiado que fuera tan evidente mi carencia de autocontrol.

Volteando hacia mi derecha, al otro lado de las cámaras y alejando mis ojos de los de él un poco más, sacudí el cabello ligeramente para que éste me cubriera el rostro un poco; y, haciendo un ademán aparentemente para arreglarlo, limpié algo de humedad desobediente alrededor de mis ojos.

Quise salir corriendo, de pronto me sentí tan mal; en aquel set desnuda me sentí la peor de las mujeres y lo que estaba sintiendo frente a él, esa mezcla de deseo y de miedo, un grande miedo, sólo me turbaban más y más.

Mi mente me traicionó con recuerdos de la escena vista el día anterior y sentí aún más intensas ganas de llorar y de irme de ahí para siempre; pero no podía hacerlo.

Había aceptado este trabajo, y tenía un gran motivo, mis estudios. Al recordar esto una fuerza me invadió y me sentí serena de nuevo. Lo único que debía pensar es que estaba en una sesión de modelaje como en la escuela, eso era todo. Sí, una sesión de modelaje, con la ventaja de que esta vez, ésta sesión pagaría por completo el último año de mis estudios.

Me sentí aliviada pensando en ello, dentro de un año yo estaría titulada y trabajando en mi pasión más grande, habría olvidado esto por completo, nadie sabría jamás que lo había hecho y todo estaría bien otra vez.

Sí, esto no era nada diferente a cuando posaba en la universidad, era exactamente lo mismo, idéntico. Nadie verá mi rostro en el film. Es lo mismo que posar en la universidad, lo mismo.

Respiré profundamente, con los nervios bajo control otra vez, mentalizándome siempre en la idea feliz de titularme y poder pagar mis adeudos de alojamiento; y entonces, de nuevo serena, volteé a verlo otra vez.

Pero, aunque estaba tranquila en la superficie, la atracción que sentía me era imposible de ignorar; el tipo era arrebatadoramente apuesto y su mirada, que no se apartaba de mí, me hacía sentir una mezcla rara de emociones, como un híbrido entre pánico a lo desconocido y el extraño pero enorme deseo de conocerlo con él.

Entonces sentí mis senos que ardían tanto como mi vientre y sus ojos de nuevo se posaron en ellos un momento.

Luego de mí, él hizo lo mismo, se despojó de toda su ropa. Saco, corbata y camisa cayeron en el piso.

Temblé ante la visión.

Su torso desnudo era perfecto, amplio y definido, con los músculos del abdomen recios y fuertemente delineados.

El hueco entre los huesos de su clavícula llamó mi atención y quise tocarlo; inexplicablemente mis manos ardían y mis labios palpitaban como si en ellos fluyera toda la sangre de mi cuerpo.

Me abrumaba sentir todo eso que jamás había sentido. Apuñé las manos sin darme cuenta en gesto nervioso, pero luego aparenté relajación de nuevo sin dejar de mirarlo.

Entonces se despojó del pantalón y quedó en ropa interior. Lo que llevaba puesto era algo como un boxer pero de algodón y corto, muy ajustado, color negro. Se ajustaba a su cuerpo como un guante, denotando su recia figura en las caderas.

El tipo se veía como el más adecuado modelo masculino de ropa interior. Incluso podrías jurar que lo fuese. Con únicamente esa prenda estaba atrayente a rabiar. Así: ¡A RABIAR!

Yo jamás en la vida había visto ese tipo de cuerpo, ni siquiera en la televisión. Era una escultura, tal cual; con toda esa piel blanca y firme y esos músculos largos y elegantemente marcados. No era voluminoso ni apabullante; era exactamente como esperarías que el cuerpo de un hombre fuese. Una escultura, no hay más.

Mientras él se movía, como si se estirara, mi corazón latía apresurado; pero entonces vino lo peor: se quitó esa única prenda. Y luego de un instante, se extendió desnudo frente a mí.

Así como yo había posado en la universidad, también en mis clases de _arte y figura humana_ había dibujado a otros modelos, muchos de ellos hombres. Así que, aunque yo no tenía ninguna experiencia íntima, él no era el primer hombre que veía desnudo en mi vida; sin embargo, dentro de mí, se sintió como si lo fuera. Y es que nunca había visto uno como él.

Se extendió en toda su altura, viéndome de frente.

Lo vi alto y definido, y sus largos y fuertes brazos me invitaban a esconderme en ellos, como si en ese lugar nada pudiera pasarme; su torso a tocarlo con mis manos y sus labios entreabiertos, presas de la respiración agitada que sufría como yo, a dejarme cubrir por sus besos.

Recorrí con mis ojos en línea vertical hacia abajo todo su cuerpo, partiendo de su rostro que me miraba expectante. Yo estaba temblando por dentro.

Sentí mucho miedo ante todo esto que jamás había sentido, y ante lo imponente de su cuerpo tan masculino; pero más allá de eso sentí algo más.

Estaba por demás perturbada ante la visión y fue como si algo desconocido, un instinto primitivo, un impulso básico, algo más allá de la razón, se encendiera en mi interior por primera vez.

Creo que ese instinto primario y recóndito se apoderó de mí, porque, no supe por qué, al observarlo desnudo frente a mí, de pronto deseé enredar mis dedos en el elegante vello que cubría sus brazos tan viriles, y jalarlo, y morder su torso y hacerlo gritar de placer, y recorrer con las manos el mismo camino en su cuerpo que mis ojos seguían.

Mi vientre temblaba... mis ojos lo examinaban... De arriba a abajo. Su torso, su cintura, su pelvis y entonces al centro... Lo vi.

Lo vi. Vi ESO. Eso que le hace hombre.

Y no, mi teoría del coche no era verdadera. Él no necesitaba con un auto llenar ningún vacío en su autoestima, porque evidentemente no había motivo alguno para que ésta padeciera. Yo había visto a muchos modelos desnudos. Pero esto... esto era OTRA CUESTIÓN.

Punto y aparte.

Después de su nombre que ya nadie diga nada. ¿Alguien quiere ver un ejemplo de cuerpo de hombre? Damon Salvatore y caso cerrado.

Su miembro que altivo se elevaba -hago la acotación y el señalamiento de que se encontraba absoluta, llana, plena y magistralmente ERECTO, las mayúsculas no le hacen justicia porque podría jurar que al tipo casi le llegaba al ¡ombligo!-; su miembro era ejemplo máximo de la virilidad que despedía de cada uno de sus poros.

Además es muy alto.

Él expelía virilidad en cada movimiento, como una nube de feromonas, de las más primitivas que gobiernan el género en cada ser humano y que señalan al hombre como hombre y los hacen así como son. Eso que les hace hombres.

Pues este ejemplar frente a mí es la suma de los razonamientos, es el por qué los hombres son hombres y las mujeres les desean.

Su miembro era cuestión de estudio. Blanco, liso, sin ninguna imperfección. Muy grueso, bastante grueso diría yo; esto me hizo pensar que una de dos: o sería un instrumento de castigo (si la mujer no estaba preparada, porque aquello sería un verdadero problema de dimensiones), o si la mujer lo estaba (soy virgen, pero no estúpida), si ella lo estaba, esa cosa que él tenía y que le hacía hombre sería la más, pero la más, pero la más, LA MÁS, deliciosa experiencia extrasensorial que mujer alguna pudiera experimentar... adentro.

Un cuerpo diseñado para dar placer a una mujer.

Y yo había visto ¡muchos!, ya lo dije, pero siempre se veían como raros, con pliegues aquí y allá, o flaquitos, o con la piel flácida. Éste no. No. No.

Grueso, largo, firme, y con una punta bastante... pues tenía una curvatura... ésa que dicen que es la que provoca la mejor sensación en la... pues... en la fricción vaya. Y se veía... pues, bonita. Lamento no tener un adjetivo mejor.

De dimensiones perfectas, rudo, sólido, fuerte; luciendo avasallador e insolente; el miembro de este hombre me hizo temblar de placer.

Y yo... deseé... caray... deseé...

Está bien, yo deseé tenerlo dentro de mí.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo V

Disclamer: Los personajes aquí narrados no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la escritora LJ Smith y al canal CW

_Advertencias: todos humanos, solo para personas con mente abierta_

Autor: ballesterosslash

"_El mayor acto de amor que puedes realizar es cuando le ofreces a tu pareja, exactamente lo que desea, cuando cada uno piensa sólo en el placer del otro"_

¡Tranquilo! Fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente cuando me erguí en mi completa desnudes. Para colmo de males, sabía que no estaba aún preparado para hacerlo.

El efecto que tenía Elena sobre mi cuerpo causaba que mi mente no pudiera dominar la única parte de mi anatomía que se rebelaba en ese momento y su mirada que en un principio me observo llena de curiosidad, ahora lo hacía con nerviosa expectación, provocando en mí un calor interno difícil de controlar para cualquier mortal.

Aun así, ahí estaba yo. En medio del escenario, fingiendo que no pasaba nada. Haciendo gala de mi mejor actuación y mostrando en mi rostro un semblante frio, para que ella no huyera corriendo ante mi velada masculinidad erecta.

- Damon, tienes que volverte a sentar sobre el diván – llegó hasta mis oídos la orden de Alaric.

Como autómata, cedí y me deje caer sobre el asiento, en total espera de que la castaña se sentara sobre mis rodillas.

Vi como ella estrujaba sus manos en completa evidencia de su estado nervioso y como sus ojos miraban de un lado a otro, quizá tratando de buscar una salida, quizá buscando en la parte más profunda de su ser la forma de controlarse y no sucumbir a mis caricias de nuevo.

Porque sabía... porque tenía la completa seguridad que para ella había sido, de igual forma que para mí, lo sucedido hacía unos minutos atrás algo inexplicable.

- Elena... – se volvió a escuchar la voz de Alaric otra vez, en un tono condescendiente – Tienes que sentarse sobre las piernas de Damon... necesito captar con la cámara que tan compatibles son sus cuerpos desnudos...

Y ella así lo hizo.

Una explosión abrumadora invadió mi cuerpo cuando sentí la calidez del suyo contra mi piel. Por un segundo creí que perdería el poco control que hasta ese momento poseía, pero hice acopio de toda mi fuerza para no sucumbir y tirarla sobre el diván, cubrirla con mi cuerpo y perderme en su profundidad, y olvidando así el propósito del por qué nos encontrábamos ahí.

- Damon, por favor tócala – la indicación de Alaric llego hasta mi nebulosa mente, sacándome de mi pervertida fantasía.

Asentí y mis manos se dirigieron a cubrir la estrecha cintura de ella. Percibí su estremecimiento, el cual me indicó que no le resultaba indiferente. No pude evitar dibujar una sonrisa en mis labios. Una sonrisa de triunfo.

Ella entrecerró sus ojos al comprender el velado aviso de mi sonrisa y por un instante, por un instante creí que se levantaría y se marcharía de ahí.

Pero eso no sucedió. Elena permaneció sobre mis piernas, estática, inmóvil. Recibiendo de mí todas y cada una de las caricias que Alaric me iba indicando.

- Elena... coloca tu mano sobre el pecho de Damon...

Nuestras miradas se encontraron por una fracción de segundos y por un instante creí ver el deseo y la pasión en el chocolate de sus ojos. Después nada. Pero al sentir como sus dedos hacían contacto tímidamente contra la piel de mi pecho, no pude evitar lanzar un gemido de abrumador placer, el cual estaba seguro ella fue la única quién lo escucho.

- Bien... bien... – exclamaba Alaric desde su lugar distante. Satisfecho de lo que estábamos haciendo - Ahora chicos... sepárense... hay tanto fuego en el set que esto puede ser una amenaza para la propiedad de Damon.

Por supuesto que bromeaba Alaric. Bueno, al menos eso era lo que quería creer. Aun así, Elena no esperó a escuchar la indicación por segunda vez y como resorte se levantó de mi regazo buscando inmediatamente sus ropas para cubrir su desnudes.

Para ese momento, Alaric había llegado a nuestro lado y en sus manos llevaba dos batas blancas, afelpadas, con un ligero aroma a lavanda.

Me dio una de ellas y la otra se la proporcionó a Elena, quién sin mirarme la tomó rápidamente. Segundos después, la visión de su cuerpo desnudo quedo completamente cubierta a pesar mío.

Actuando con indiferencia, hice lo mismo con mi cuerpo.

- Quiero que vean las tomas que hicimos – comentó Alaric con entusiasmo, ignorando la expresión perturbada que se dibujó en el rostro de la castaña.

Sin decir palabra alguna, lo seguimos hasta quedar enfrente de la pequeña pantalla de televisión que había en un extremo de la habitación.

- Quedaron fantásticas – seguía hablando el director mientras rebobinaba la cinta.

Lo que habíamos grabado esa tarde no tenía sonido, ya que este sería añadido durante la post-producción y edición del filme. Aun así mi atención se enfocó en la serie de imágenes que comenzaron a desfilar en la pantalla.

Mi rostro no aparecía en las escenas, tampoco el rostro de Elena. Las cámaras estratégicamente colocadas enfocaban nuestros cuerpos primero de espaldas y después de frente, en dónde las caricias que nos brindamos mutuamente era el centro de cada escena...

- Físicamente son perfectos... Sus cuerpos fueron creados para ensamblarse mágicamente...

Lo escuchaba sí, pero mi visión se encontraba completamente absorta en la pantalla. Para ese momento tenía mis manos metidas en los bolsillos de la bata, tratando de disfrazar la tremenda erección que había vuelto después de ver como las manos de Elena recorrían mi cuerpo.

¡Por Dios! Anhelaba volver a sentir su contacto sobre mi piel, de manera desesperada.

De forma disimulada observé su rostro, cubierto de forma ligera con algunos de sus rizos. Ella al igual que yo, también se encontraba absorta en las imágenes.

- Parece que salieron bien – comentó en un susurro – Aunque no tengo experiencia para definir si están bien o mal – su voz sonó con un timbre de timidez.

La carcajada alegre de Alaric se dejó escuchar.

- ¿Bien...? ¡Quedaron fantásticas... increíbles... ustedes dos hacen una mancuerna sumamente explosiva – las palabras del director salieron atropelladamente de su garganta, con demasiado entusiasmo para mi gusto, pero aun así debía reconocer que tenía razón.

Nuestros cuerpos se habían acoplado de tal forma, que lo que percibíamos en la pantalla era magia pura.

Y tener ese pensamiento, creo en mi una incertidumbre difícil de sobrellevar, por lo que me gire y me aleje de ahí, en dirección a la sala de estar de la casa de invitados, dónde sabía que había un pequeño bar, con tantas bebidas embriagantes como para hacer una fiesta para 20 personas y sin llegar a la caristia de estas.

Busqué en la cava una botella de brandy y la abrí, vertiendo su contenido sobre su vaso. Después, de un solo trago ingerí la mitad del líquido, el cual comenzó a quemar mi garganta y esófago con una calidez entumecedora.

No supe cuantos minutos permanecí ahí, en silencio. Observando a través del vidrio y líquido del vaso la imagen de Elena desnuda, la cual me carcomía con lentitud avasalladora. Convirtiéndome en un ser vulnerable. En un principiante en la actuación por no haber podido controlar mi impulso sexual y mostrarle en completa plenitud cuanto la deseaba.

De pronto, sentí una mano sobre mi hombro y al girarme para ver quién había osado interrumpirme en mis pensamientos. Descubrí el rostro de Alaric que me veía con preocupación.

- ¿Te encuentras bien, amigo? – inquirió con cautela.

- ¡Perfectamente! – fingí que no sabía de que estaba hablando. Para mí era importante que ese tema no se tocara en ese momento - ¿Quieres una bebida? – lo invite al tiempo que tomaba un vaso limpió.

- Estamos trabajando, Damon... y el resto del equipo está esperando que vuelvas al set. Hay varios puntos que debemos tomar en cuenta, antes de proseguir con la filmación – informó pausadamente.

Asentí, al comprender que me estaba comportando de forma poco profesional. Por lo que me apresuré en ingerir el resto de mi bebida y seguí a Alaric hasta el lugar dónde nos estaban esperando.

Al llegar, todos los presentes se me quedaron viendo. En particular Elena, quién aun vestida con la bata, yacía sentada en una silla plegable, con las manos entrelazadas sobre sus delgadas y delineadas piernas.

Piernas que despertaron en mí, el imperioso deseo de acariciarlas, por lo que desvié mis ojos hacia el asiento vacío que se localizaba a un lado de la chica. Lugar que según mi suposición, me correspondía ocupar.

Me dirigí hacia allí y a mi paso, percibí como Elena contraía sus piernas en una reacción instintiva y sin lógica para mí, puesto que minutos antes, habíamos estado acariciándonos el cuerpo en total desnudes.

Alaric comenzó hablar en cuanto tomé asiento. El demás personal de la película, también estaban ubicados en diferentes lugares, para poder escuchar al director, dando las siguientes indicaciones.

- Como se habrán dado cuenta... las primeras escenas salieron fantásticas...

Todos asentimos dándole la razón.

- Pero para mí es importante que no perdamos el enfoque de la filmación... – por unos instantes creí que me observaba a mí de forma explícita – El _Kama Sutra _es un libro sagrado para los hindúes, así que es importante que lo tratemos con la misma reverencia que ellos lo hacen, para poder crear una obra de arte y no algo que pueda caer en lo grotesco y vulgar...

Contuvo el aliento antes de proseguir.

- Por eso es importante para mí, explicarles el significado de las escenas que vamos a realizar en el futuro próximo...

"Vaya... vaya... comenzaba la diversión de nuevo" pensé con un toque de cinismo, el cual mi expresión no revelo.

- Como se habrán dado cuanta... si es que ya leyeron el libro... el _Kama Sutra_ hace mención en su parte inicial de que el cuerpo humano debe detener una preparación preliminar, con el propósito de despertar en el amante el deseo sexual...

- ¿En qué consiste esta preparación corporal? – preguntó haciéndome el tonto y sin evitar que todos los presentes, incluyendo a Elena voltearan a verme, suplicando con la mirada que cerrara la boca.

En realidad no me importaba, puesto que deseaba que aquella sesión cultural fuera más amena.

- _**Vātsyāyana**_, quien es el autor del libro, creía con firmeza que el cuerpo humano debía ser preparado dentro de un programa de higiene personal, en donde lavarse los dientes, comer hojas de betel...

- ¿Tenemos que lavarnos los dientes frente a las cámaras? – vuelvo a preguntar dentro de mi estupidez. Algunos se ríen, pero Elena me fulminó con la mirada.

- No... por supuesto que no – responde Alaric con una ligera sonrisa – Ese detalle déjalo al equipo de edición, quién lo introducirá en la grabación final...

Al escucharlo, asiento con la cabeza, teniendo el firme propósito de no volverlo a interrumpir.

- Las hojas de betel ayudaban a perfumar el aliento, aunque en la actualidad todos sabemos que existen las pastas dentales y los enjuagues bucales...

Se escucha una risilla de complicidad entre los presentes.

- Como para _**Vātsyāyana**_ era importante la limpieza corporal del amante, hace un apartado en donde indica que como parejas, debemos participar en forma conjunta en este proceso. Él hace hincapié que una pareja puede y debe tomar juntos una ducha o compartir la bañera, puesto que esto provoca en los amantes un estado de ánimo propicio para hacer el amor.

Ok, ok, mi mente inicio su loca carrera y en un instante comienzo imaginarme a Elena en una bañera, mientras que yo no pierdo oportunidad alguna y con la esponja de baño comienzo a enjabonarle la espalda. ¿A qué me recordaba esa escena?

Mis manos comenzaron a cosquillearme y por tercera ocasión en el día, volví a perder el control sobre la única parte de mi cuerpo que se negaba a ser dominada, hasta el momento.

- ¿Las siguientes escenas serán en el cuarto de baño? – preguntó, olvidándome de mi promesa de no volver a interrumpir.

Esta vez, Elena no me fulmina con la mirada, según alcanzo a percibir, sino que ella agacha su cabeza para mirar sus manos entrelazadas sobre su regazo.

En ese momento me doy cuenta que al igual que yo, ella también se siente vulnerable.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo VI

"_Durante el sexo, máxima expresión de la intimidad, imposible es mantener las mentiras, caretas y juegos de apariencia; se es lo que se es, y punto."_

No puede ser que este tipo sea tan idiota.

Primero se larga cuando estamos en media plática con el Director y quién sabe a dónde por un buen rato; y después, durante la explicación de Alaric acerca de lo importante de hacer algo fino y no grotesco del documental, cosa muy razonable a mi ver, y que me dio gran tranquilidad escuchar; se la pasó interrumpiendo con cualquier sarta de estupideces, haciéndose el gracioso.

Guapo y evidentemente millonario, pero con cerebro de imbécil; qué combinación.

A pesar de eso, me tranquilicé bastante durante la charla que Alaric le dirigió al equipo explicando que en el Kama Sutra los sentimientos son muy importantes, señalando al sexo como algo mucho más allá de un acto puramente carnal.

La idea de la película pornográfica poco a poco se desvanecía en mi mente y un documental serio se iba perfilando; respiré con mayor tranquilidad de ahí en adelante.

Entonces Alaric habló sobre la higiene en la pareja y los preliminares que la misma puede realizar, bañándose juntos para disfrutar del sexo mucho más.

Y después, no podía faltar, su interrupción de nuevo.

- ¿Las siguientes escenas serán en el cuarto de baño? – noté que se le quebraba la voz y miré mis manos sobre mi regazo; yo también me puse nerviosa de pronto.

- Así es – respondió Alaric.

Luego de eso nos dio las instrucciones pertinentes, hubo un pequeño receso que aproveché para comer algo en la mesa de servicio y tomar un café; para después, a la hora señalada para reanudar la filmación, dirigirme a donde Alaric había pedido.

Lo vi a él, al actor, de espaldas cerca de donde estaban los técnicos, cubierto por su bata blanca igual a la mía; luego giró y la vista de su perfil me hizo notar algo perturbador en su semblante. Acariciaba su frente con manos inquietas, parpadeaba muchas veces y musitaba algo entre dientes. Entendí entonces la razón para sus comentarios fuera de lugar. Estaba nervioso.

Sonreí un poco; Salvatore, el actor, estaba nervioso. Y por la forma como daba dos pasos al frente y luego se regresaba, y giraba como en círculos, sin dejar de mover los labios, me dijo que estaba no nada más nervioso, sino alterado al extremo.

Sentí algo de simpatía por él, después de todo no era tan imprudente como había pensado. Lo vi sencillamente humano, entendí que de ahí provenían todos esos comentarios sin sentido, de sus nervios. Todo esto lo tenía alterado y yo entendía bien lo que era eso, pues yo misma no cabía en mi cuerpo.

Estuve observándolo hasta que respiró profundamente un par de veces, miró al frente con semblante serio, apuñó las manos y se dirigió al set. Sonreí para mí misma otra vez, me pareció, no sé… adorable.

El cuarto de baño que habían construido los de escenografía era estupendo, como si fuera real. Amplio, con puertas de cristal, con una regadera elegante y una tina de cerámica y mármol.

Era sólo una pantalla, pues en el otro extremo no había pared ni puerta, sino el lugar de las cámaras, pero estando de pie en medio de él, me sentí como en un baño de verdad.

- Filmaremos a los dos – explicó Alaric junto a nosotros – bajo la regadera. Necesito que actúen natural, si hablan está bien, quitaremos los sonidos en post-producción, y ver a la pareja conversando repentinamente podría hacer el film más realista.

Entonces Alaric salió del set del baño y nos quedamos solos, otra vez.

Me despojé de la bata blanca que había tenido todo ese tiempo cubriéndome, él hizo lo mismo. Me coloqué bajo la regadera y él me siguió.

Una vez ahí, él abrió la corriente de agua, ésta me cayó encima repentinamente y di un grito, estaba muy helada. Involuntariamente me acerqué a él, escapando del agua fría.

Salvatore, en un segundo, me rodeó con un brazo, me levantó del suelo, cambió lugares conmigo, mojándose él sin importarle lo frío del agua, y con la mano libre ajustó la temperatura a una increíblemente confortable.

- Listo – dijo sonriendo.

Me tomó de la mano para que le acompañara otra vez.

- Excelente – se escuchó la voz de Alaric – me gusta como interactuaron, bien actuado como una pareja real.

Sonreí tímidamente pensando que por un momento hasta yo soñé que la protección que Salvatore me brindó era verdadera.

Entonces, por las instrucciones de Alaric, nos bañamos juntos. Él me sostenía con un brazo por la cintura, mientras yo lavaba su torso con una esponja llena de espuma.

Recorrí todo su torso con ella y casi pude escucharlo gemir otra vez, como cuando lo toqué estando sobre el diván momentos antes. Sacudí la cabeza pensando que debía concentrarme en actuar. Mis ademanes debían parecer los de una mujer enamorada.

Dejé a un lado la esponja con que lo lavaba, y recorrí con mis manos el camino desde su pecho hasta sus hombros, y de ahí a su rostro. Le sonreí con el rostro cubierto de agua como el de él y le acaricié la cara con las manos. Sus ojos brillaron un tanto contrariados, no entendí por qué, se suponía que así debíamos actuar.

La voz de Alaric a lo lejos me dio la razón.

- Bien, Elena – dijo –, más expresiones de cariño. Ahora acaríciala tú también Damon.

Él entonces me acercó más a su cuerpo, su torso presionando mi pecho, sus manos fuertes y decididas en toda mi espalda mojada y, de repente, sentí sus labios sensuales en mi hombro. Me dio un beso lento y largo. Creo que temblé un poco.

El contacto entre nuestros cuerpos era total, pero le agradecí mantener distancia entre su cadera y la mía, suficiente era con sentir mis senos presionando su pecho.

Entonces empezó a torturarme con sus manos, acariciando con ellas mi espalda y los costados de mi abdomen; mi cuerpo reaccionó a su contacto y tuve que hacer un enorme esfuerzo por controlar las expresiones de mi cara.

Recorrió mi espalda acariciándome lentamente desde la cintura hasta los hombros, muy despacio, muy ligeramente; luego rodeó mi cuello, lo tomó por el lado izquierdo y me besó del otro lado. Gemí ligeramente otra vez.

Sentí sus labios y su aliento en mi piel y deseé que aquello fuera cierto; sabía que estábamos actuando, que debería ser todo frío y controlado, pero me atraía de tal forma que hubiera deseado que esas caricias fueran reales. Sólo por un segundo.

En sus manos depositó algo de jabón líquido y, tomando lentamente uno de mis brazos, empezó a hacer espuma contra mi piel. Tomó una de mis manos, yo estaba casi estática; enjabonó los dedos de mi mano y, levantándola en el aire, fue bajando las manos y deslizando la espuma, lentamente hasta el codo y luego, muy despacio, hasta mi hombro.

Creo que hice un ruido con la garganta, como si jadeara levemente, y deseé con todas mis fuerzas que él no lo notara.

Entonces hizo lo mismo con mi otro brazo. Me enjabonó lentamente como en un susurro, desde los dedos de la mano hasta el hombro. Se sintió bien; imposiblemente bien. Protector, atento y cariñoso. Me costó gran trabajo recordar que era parte de la actuación.

Después se separó de mí un poco, y acarició el hueso de mi clavícula con su mano derecha. Lo miré instintivamente y sus ojos azules me miraban fijamente también. Pensé que acariciaría mis senos, pensé que deslizaría su mano hasta ellos y terminaría con esta agonía. Si lo hacía seguramente yo estallaría de placer.

Ningún hombre me había acariciado así en la vida, pero entre sus brazos tan fuertes, desnuda y admirando la perfección de su cuerpo, quemándome por el calor que despedía su piel, casi deseé que él fuera el primero.

Entonces, creo que él también se turbó un segundo, por la cercanía de nuestros cuerpos y caricias; porque perdió el control de sus actos y aunque no acarició mis senos, sentí su miembro contra la piel de mi muslo, presionándome fuertemente.

La sensación de esa presión mi pierna me turbó terriblemente; se sentía tan duro, tan extraño, tan atemorizante. Grité despacio sin poderlo evitar y me alejé de él asustada.

Reconocía que él me atraía, pero era todo novedoso y me llenaba de miedo sentir todo eso cuando no debía sentirlo; yo no debía olvidar que todo eso era sólo un trabajo y que él era un desconocido.

Vi en sus ojos un instante algo de preocupación y quiso decir algo, pero Alaric interrumpió.

- Muy bien chicos – dijo – hemos terminado aquí.

Respiré aliviada, salí apresurada de la regadera y me cubrí con la bata de inmediato; caminando en línea recta entre técnicos y cámaras para alejarme de él lo más rápido posible.

Pero lo peor vino después, todavía no lograba tranquilizarme por completo cuando Alaric se acercó a mí, que estaba ya con el cabello seco sentada en el set de la habitación, para decirme que como última toma del día debíamos filmar la primer escena de cama.

Me recorrió un escalofrío; quise levantarme a beber algo, o a pensar un poco, a tomar algo de aire, pero antes de poder hacerlo, el equipo completo estaba en sus lugares y Damon Salvatore sentado en la cama.

Me aferré lo más que pude a la idea de mi graduación, de terminar la universidad, de pagar la renta; a la idea de que esto no era diferente a posar en la escuela, que era lo mismo, me aferré a todo lo que pude para encontrar algo de tranquilidad.

Respiré un par de veces, todo lo disimuladamente posible; y me acerqué a la cama.

Por instrucciones de Alaric nos colocamos para esa escena ropa interior color piel; y, aunque mis senos estaban desnudos, tener esa mínima prenda en mí, y que él tuviera algo también, me dio algo de tranquilidad.

Me recosté en la cama, él lo hizo igual y a lo lejos escuché a Alaric; todo era como un sueño irreal para mí en ese momento.

Dijo algo de acomodarnos de cierta forma, yo sólo veía al techo muda e inmóvil con la cabeza sobre la almohada; así que fue él quien siguió las instrucciones.

Acarició con la mano derecha mi cintura, presionando muy levemente. Alaric seguía dando instrucciones que yo no escuchaba con claridad, aturdida por la fuerza de aquello que sentía.

Metió despacio una mano bajo mi cabeza y colocó medio peso de su cuerpo sobre el mío. Sentirlo presionándome de aquella forma aceleró mi corazón y estuve a punto de llorar otra vez; pero respiré profundamente y soporté la cercanía; él me miraba a la distancia de un respiro, y no podía yo quebrarme de esa forma, bajo el escrutinio de sus ojos azules.

Alaric se acercó a nosotros, que estábamos sobre la cama y nos explicó exactamente de qué se trataba lo siguiente a filmar.

- El Kama Sutra señala que es necesario que el varón, tú Damon – sonrió – acaricie a su compañera de forma que la haga sentir cómoda con su presencia y el contacto entre sus cuerpos, llevándola lentamente al punto donde el acto para ella es tan deseable como para él.

Volteé de reojo a ver a Salvatore y se veía algo contrariado.

- Esta escena – continuó Alaric –, es la última del día y se compondrá de besos y caricias; Damon, debes acariciar y besar el cuerpo de Elena con delicadeza, pero con decisión.

Eso ya era demasiado para mí, pero luego agregó algo que se escuchó mucho peor.

- Todo su cuerpo, por favor.

Entonces se alejó y nos quedamos solos él y yo de nuevo. Recargada sobre su brazo, volteé a ver el techo, respirando con toda la serenidad que fui capaz de reunir, pensando todo el tiempo en mis estudios y en que esto no era diferente a posar en la universidad.

Se escuchó la voz de Alaric marcando el inicio de la grabación y, respirando profundamente una última vez, miré a Salvatore directamente a los ojos; estaba ya más relajada y la vista de su semblante sereno me ayudó bastante.

Entonces él deslizó sus manos sobre mi vientre, muy despacio, cerré los ojos un momento sintiendo sus manos firmes sobre mi cuerpo. Me acarició todo el vientre muchas veces en movimientos verticales, mi respiración quiso agitarse de nuevo, pero me mantuve serena.

Poco a poco bajó su mano derecha que me tocaba hasta mi muslo y acarició también ahí. Era muy gentil, era increíblemente gentil. De pronto sentí que me gustaba mucho el contacto de sus manos.

Giré un poco hacia él, sólo un poco para que la cámara pudiera filmar, pero lo suficiente para poder acariciar su torso yo también. Lo vi entrecerrar los ojos y algo casi como un suspiro salió de él.

El toque de mis manos en su torso fuerte y definido inexplicablemente me relajó, será porque casi escuchaba el palpitar de su corazón.

Entonces él se acercó un poco más y, reclinando su rostro, besó la piel de mi cintura, muy despacio, una vez, dos veces y luego otra y otra. Hundí las manos en su cabello y la sensación fue maravillosa, en ese momento deseé de nuevo que aquello fuera real y no sólo un momento de actuación.

Sus labios firmes contra mi piel, me recorrían serenos y su aliento me acariciaba muy lentamente, mientras sus manos acariciaban muy ligeramente los costados de mi cuerpo. Entendí lo que decía Alaric acerca de esta filosofía oriental, definitivamente ésta sería un forma maravillosa de hacer el amor.

Pero entonces él elevó un poco la cara, separándola de mi vientre e hizo lo inimaginable, atrapó uno de mis senos con sus labios. Me sobresalté terriblemente y me recorrí hacia arriba de la cama.

Lo vi alarmado de repente y se movió al otro lado de mi cuerpo sobre la cama, de forma que evitaba que las cámaras y Alaric me vieran.

- Perdóname – susurró alterado -. Lo siento.

Se me habían ido las palabras de momento, sólo lo veía sin saber qué decir.

- Damon – se escuchó Alaric a lo lejos – estás bloqueando la toma, vuelve a tu lugar.

Salvatore lo ignoró y se dirigió a mí con semblante intranquilo.

- Estas bien?

- Sí, sí – dudé – es sólo que… no sé, me tomó por sorpresa.

La realidad es que una oleada de pánico me había invadido.

- Lo siento – me dijo –, iremos más despacio.

Sus ojos azules, que se veían preocupados, me parecieron entonces más hermosos todavía y la expresión de su rostro genuinamente mortificado, no supe por qué, pero provocó en mí ganas de abrazarlo.

- Damon – insistió Alaric – por favor, vuelve a tu lugar. Sólo vemos tu espalda.

- Vamos Alaric – le dijo aunque le daba la espalda y me veía a mí – fílmame a mí también, me haces sentir como si estuviéramos en La Bella y La Bestia.

Solté una carcajada. Me vio con alegría y también rió conmigo. De pronto me sentí mucho mejor.

- Me moveré a mi lugar, está bien? – me preguntó luego de un momento.

Respiré profundamente y asentí ya mucho más relajada, pero antes de moverse me miró un largo momento.

- Elena – me dijo susurrando con sus ojos azules profundos fijos en los míos – iremos despacio.

Después dijo algo que sonó maravilloso.

- No temas, no voy a lastimarte.

Su voz era como un susurro cálido y aromático y me sentí repentinamente confiada. Le creí, confié en él y me relajé del todo.

Entonces se acomodó de nuevo en su lugar, de manera que mi cuerpo recostado fuese visible en la toma. Volvió a acomodarme sobre su brazo izquierdo y a colocar su mano en mi vientre, delicado y lento, como prometió.

Inició de nuevo las caricias en mi vientre, lentamente, delicadamente y me dejé llevar. Contrario a todo lo que dentro de mí gritaba que controlara mis emociones, en ese momento sencillamente me dejé llevar.

No sé si fue por la calidez de su mirada y la tibieza de su tacto, lo maravillosamente segura que me sentí rodeada por él o la intensa atracción que yo sentía, pero de repente las cámaras desaparecieron, y entonces empecé a acariciarlo yo también.

Se reclinó lento sobre mi cuerpo, me recorrió el abdomen con sus labios, mientras yo acariciaba su cabello y su rostro; luego se separó de mí y viéndome a los ojos, en silencio me pidió autorización para algo y se la di.

Tomó entonces, muy delicadamente, con su mano derecha uno de mis senos y cerré los ojos ante el contacto; sabía que no era de verdad, que todo era fingido, pero por un momento quise soñar.

Soñé que él me amaba, que ese bellísimo hombre estaba enamorado de mí, y dejé que acariciara mis curvas con toda la ternura que pretendía ante las cámaras, como si ésta, esa ternura, fuera de verdad. Por un instante soñé que nos amábamos. Y me gustó.

Acarició mis senos mucho rato hasta que los sentí más suyos que míos y entonces acercó su rostro a ellos muy lentamente, pidiendo autorización de nuevo; asentí casi imperceptiblemente.

Acomodé la almohada bajo mi cabeza de forma que pudiera apreciar mejor lo que él hacía. No supe por qué, pero quería verlo. Estaba temblando ligeramente de nervios, pero quería tener en mi memoria esa imagen.

Entreabrió los labios lejanos a mi cuerpo todavía y se acercó muy despacio, noté la lengua dentro de su boca, imaginé la calidez de su saliva y la delicia de sentirla en mi piel.

Se acercó despacio, despacio, con los labios entreabiertos, lento con la humedad de su lengua expectante como si se dispusiera a probar un fruto delicioso. Lo vi cerrar los ojos, pero yo no lo hice, yo quería verlo.

Entonces abrió los ojos de nuevo observando mi seno y, entreabriendo sus labios sensuales, se acercó un poco más y luego un poco más y entonces, por fin, atrapó mi pezón con los labios. Se sintió como la gloria.

Cerré los ojos, me recorrió un escalofrío y él siguió haciendo eso que se sentía tan bien. Nuevo, atemorizante de cierta forma, y falso en el fondo, pero bien, muy bien.

Húmedos paseos lentos y profundos de su boca en mis senos.

Creo que el director dijo algo a lo lejos, y entendí que él ahora habría de besarme en los labios. Entré en pánico otra vez. Sabía que aunque nuestros rostros serían difuminados en el film, para no ser vistos por el público; la pareja debía besarse para cumplir con el cometido del documental. Pero, aunque lo entendía, me alteré de nuevo.

Se separó de mi cuerpo y me miró muy de cerca, presionando su cuerpo ligeramente contra el mío desde arriba. Estaba a punto de besarme y me recorrió un temblor desde las piernas.

Empecé a respirar agitadamente; mis senos contra su pecho desnudo se movían arriba y abajo, señalando la alteración que esa instrucción me produjo. Estaba a punto de besarme. Me miraba intensamente y sus labios estarían en los míos en cuestión de segundos.

Me toqué la frente con una mano, intentando sentir en mi rostro mi propia piel para darme algo de calma; funcionó en parte, seguía muy alterada.

Entonces lo vi acercarse poco a poco, me sonrió levemente. En verdad era atractivo, imposiblemente apuesto. Damon Salvatore era sin duda el hombre más atractivo que alguien hubiera visto; y sus ojos color azul oscuro como el mar, al observarlos de cerca, dejaban ver esas ocultas chispas grises luminosas que guardaban en la hondura de su mirada.

Pensé que sería maravilloso perderme en ella, en su mirada, todos los días, y descubrir uno a uno los secretos dibujados en las hermosas ventanas de su alma.

Al estar viendo sus ojos, noté que sonreían, y casi me parecieron llenos de ternura; una sonrisa de medio lado apareció en sus labios definidos; y entonces éstos se acercaron a mi rostro.

Besó muy despacio mi mejilla, casi sentí que con algo de cariño, cerré los ojos; luego besó mi nariz, muy despacio como un susurro; y por último se deslizó lentamente y presionó con su boca mi labio superior. Dejé de respirar.

Entreabrió entonces la boca y besó ahora mi labio inferior.

El sabor de su aliento y sus labios era embriagante; sentía la humedad que despedía de él y el roce entre la piel de nuestras mejillas cálido y reconfortante. Cuánto deseé en ese momento que ese beso fuera real, porque, incomprensiblemente, se sentía terriblemente real.

Olvidé todo entonces. El set, los técnicos, el contrato, que él era actor y que yo sólo debía ver esto como un trabajo; olvidé todo y puse mis manos en los costados de su rostro, entreabrí los labios y lo besé entonces yo también.

Por largos minutos se prolongó el contacto entre nuestros labios, reconociéndonos como si fuésemos una pareja de verdad.

Giró el rostro de forma que nuestras bocas se encontraron plenas; y la amplitud de un beso sin prisas, lento pero profundo, me hizo sentir como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido.

La mano que él tenía en mi cintura la movió para tomar con ella mi mejilla, como yo tomaba su rostro. Eso me hizo separar los labios aún más.

Sentí entonces lo imposible, su lengua saboreando mi boca e hice entonces lo increíble yo también; también saboreé con la mía sus labios. Era delicioso.

Lo sentí gemir muy levemente, me recorrió un escalofrío; y entonces, no sé quién ni cómo, pero este beso se volvió más profundo y más intenso. Lento, sugestivo, insinuante. Un beso sereno, sabroso y penetrante.

Su respiración tibia y acompasada contra mi mejilla, sus húmedos labios en los míos, su lengua que me saboreaba, la mía que lo saboreaba a él; este beso se sintió como la gloria. Falsa, lo sabía en el fondo, en algún lugar de mi conciencia adormecida en ese momento; pero la gloria al fin.

Escuché a lo lejos una dirección de Alaric y casi lo sentí a él dudar en mi boca; y luego de un instante eterno se separó de mí; creo que un poco renuente, no supe lo que él pensó; quizás era sólo que la renuente a alejarme era yo.

Esa noche, sobre mi cama, el sabor delicioso de los labios de Damon Salvatore me persiguió sin tregua, y mi cuerpo casi se sentía tatuado por sus caricias. Y, al igual que la noche anterior, ésa tampoco pude dormir.

**Gracias a:****kturra89****, ****meconsume****, ****elena prada****, ****Lorenut, **

**Isa-Bella0908, ****Arsipaci14, ****YAZMIN V**

**Y sobre todo gracias a ****sahethel salvatore**** q fuiste mi primer review tu insistencia es épica enserio muchas gracias **

**Espero que les guste este capitulo **


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo VII

"_Por su naturaleza, el cuerpo humano necesita un principio tierno"_

"Definitivamente me estoy volviendo loco" – pensé con vehemencia en cuanto abrí los ojos esa mañana y no era para menos.

Después de estar "actuando" por varios días y fingiendo que no sentía deseo alguno por Elena, comenzaba a creer que mi voluntad de hierro, la cual había presumido por tanto tiempo se estaba minando y por consiguiente me estaba llevando a un punto que no había retorno por desgracia mía.

Para ese día, la bitácora de filmación no tenía ninguna modificación y por infortunio, sabía que necesitaba un día de descanso y alejarme de ahí poniendo de por medio millas de distancia, para así poder hacer un recuento de los días pasados, de las sesiones de filmación y por consiguiente, tratar de controlar mi mente y mi cuerpo antes de que mi buen raciocinio desapareciera del todo y atacara a la castaña sin importarme las cámaras y personas presentes.

Pero sabía que eso era imposible. Tenía que estar presente en el área de filmación a las 8 de la mañana, por lo que me apresure en el desayuno y me encamine hacia allá, atravesando los jardines de la residencia con aire ausente. Algo me hizo detenerme junto a la zona donde se ubicaba la alberca y mis ojos se perdieron en la profundidad de esta.

Por un instante creí ver a Elena desnuda, esperándome con los brazos abiertos en medio de la piscina y desee hundirme junto a ella, perderme y al mismo tiempo adueñarme de su cuerpo.

Una ligera carcajada salió de mi garganta al tiempo que movía mi cabeza de un lado a otro, causando que la imagen de la castaña desapareciera de mi mente.

Continué andando por el sendero, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos del pantalón. Al llegar junto a la casa, mi sorpresa o no sorpresa, según el punto de vista con el que deseaba observar lo que me rodeaba, descubrí a Alaric reclinado sobre Elena al tiempo que le comentaba algo al oído.

Escuche la risa cantarina de la joven, al tiempo que mi cuerpo quedaba inmovilizado por completo. Dejándome ahí, en medio del vestíbulo, petrificado. No por causa de ver a Alaric junto a ella. No por causa de haber escuchado su risa.

Oh, no. Sino que simplemente reconocí el moustro de los celos que apareció en mi interior y que amenazaba con atacar a mi querido amigo Alaric Saltzman, el director y productor del filme y obligarlo a que se alejara de Elena.

Por un momento me sentí completa y absurdamente perdido, puesto que mi compañera de filmación, Elena, no era absolutamente nada mío. Es más, con dificultad habíamos intercambiado cinco frases en la primera semana de filmación, por lo que hacía imposible y poco creíble el hecho de que sintiera celos por cualquier hombre que se le acercara y más aún, sabiendo que en un cuarto de hora, ella estaría por completo desnuda frente a mí y frente al resto del equipo que trabajaban en el proyecto.

- ¡Qué bueno que llegaste! – interrumpió Alaric mis pensamientos – Te estábamos esperando.

Percibo que Alaric se aleja de Elena y un gozo enfermizo se apodera de mi ser.

Asiento con mi cabeza al comprender que no tenía nada que decir.

- Le explicaba a Elena algunas escenas que vamos hacer hoy – seguía hablando Alaric, ajeno del gran revuelo que tenía por el descubrimiento de mis emociones.

- ¡Qué bien! – atino a responder, pero mi voz no salió tan natural como lo hubiese deseado.

- Será mejor que vayas a desvestirte para comenzar la filmación... – miró Alaric su reloj de pulsera – Los chicos ya están en sus puestos y solo faltas tú...

Por vez primera, me doy cuenta que Elena ya se encontraba vestida solamente con la bata blanca y que todos me estaban esperando para dar inicio.

Sin decir palabra alguna, me dirigí al área detrás de cámaras y comencé a desabrocharme la camisa para dejarla poco después sobre una silla vacía. Proseguí con el pantalón y mis bóxer para dejarlos de igual forma sobre el asiento. Antes de cubrir mi desnudes con la bata que me esperaba sobre el respaldo de la silla, algo me hizo girarme y descubrí a Elena observándome concienzudamente desde su lugar.

Una ligera sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro, al notar el brillo de sus ojos cafés. Por supuesto, no cubrí mi desnudes. Oh no. Permanecí así, erguido y sin pudor alguno, permitiéndole que me devorara con la mirada.

- ¿Ya estás listo? – gritó Alaric y para infortunio mío, Elena desvió su atención para enfocarla al director.

Con lentitud, coloque la bata sobre mis hombros y me dirigí al centro del set. La cama se encontraba arreglada, por lo que parecía un crimen sentarse sobre ella. Aun así, lo hice y esperé a que mi compañera de trabajo tomara asiento junto a mí.

- Conforme vayamos filmando les daré las instrucciones – dijo Alaric desde su posición detrás de cámaras.

- Está bien – le respondí con fingida tranquilidad al tiempo que me despojaba de la bata y se la daba a un asistente.

Elena hizo lo mismo.

- La primera escena que vamos hacer se encuentra ligada al masaje, así que por favor Damon recuéstate sobre tu abdomen de lavadero.

Obedecí la indicación y en un solo movimiento me recosté sobre el mullido colchón.

- El Kama Sutra no menciona el masaje dentro de sus páginas, aun así considere agregar este apartado por considerar que el masaje puede ser un preludio sumamente erótico para preparar a la pareja en el acto sexual...

Después de escuchar el argumento de Alaric, gire mi cabeza hacia un lado y la primera visión que tuve fue la nívea y perlada espalda de Elena, quién seguía sentada en el mismo lugar en espera de la siguiente instrucción.

- Elena, colócate al lado derecho de Damon, para tener una buena imagen de tu torso y manos.

Por un momento desee arrancarle la lengua a Alaric. ¡Torso! Por Dios. Mi nuevo ataque de celos luchaba por impedir que alguien mirara los senos de Elena, con excepción mía.

Pero el movimiento del cuerpo de la castaña sobre el colchón, creo en mí un efecto amortiguador. Ya habría tiempo de sacar uno a uno, los ojos de todos los presentes.

- Primero embarra tus manos con uno de los aceites que están colocados sobre la mesita de noche. Lo calientas entre tus manos y después colócalas sobre el nacimiento de las nalgas de Damon, Elena.

De soslayo, vi como la chica estiraba su cuerpo para alcanzar uno de los envases. Mis ojos se empequeñecieron al percibir la dulce línea de su seno contra la luz y apunte estuve de maldecir.

Después, un ligero aroma a sándalo invadió mis sentidos. Elena había elegido mi aroma favorito y eso era fatídico para mí.

- Elena... coloca tus manos sobre las nalgas de Damon – volvió a insistir Alaric.

Por un momento, sentí titubear a la chica, pero un segundo después su cálida piel hizo contacto con mi piel. Quemándome.

Mientras Alaric hablaba dándole instrucciones a Elena, yo enfoque toda mi atención en un punto lejano, para olvidarme de las manos femeninas que amenazaban con causarme una eyaculación precoz.

Aunque realmente lo intente, no resulto. Comencé a sentir como Elena presionaba mi espalda de un modo suave, lento y al mismo tiempo sensual, creando sobre mí piel un camino de fuego que ponía en juicio mi cordura.

Con las manos extendidas y paralelas, toco mis nalgas. Un estremecimiento completamente involuntario recorrió mi cuerpo, haciendo evidente la reacción de placer que se despertó en mí. Sentí como sus manos se detenían por un segundo para después proseguir con la tortura de su contacto.

Conforme sus manos avanzaban sobre mi espalda, sus pulgares comenzaron a frotar cada centímetro de piel, sometiéndome, dominándome con aquel sencillo contacto. Después, sentí como sus palmas comenzaron a deslizarse sobre cada vertebra de mi columna, echando el peso de su cuerpo sobre ellas y por consiguiente sobre mí.

Me estaba volviendo completamente loco y por una fracción de segundos, desee girarme y aprisionar sus manos con las mías, para que no tuviera la más mínima oportunidad de seguir torturándome, sino al contrario. Torturar yo a ella.

- Elena... vuelve a embarrar tus manos de aceite, para que comiences a masajear las nalgas de Damon.

Trague saliva al escuchar la instrucción y deseando ver, si ella pensaba lo mismo que yo, giré mi cabeza y solo alcance a ver como ella asentía.

- Ok – respondió en un murmuro.

Se volvió a inclinar para alcanzar la mesa de noche y esta vez cerré mis ojos para no ver sus senos. De nada me sirvió. Su imagen la tenía grabada a cincel en mi mente.

Inmediatamente después, sentí el frio del aceite y no puede evitar brincar.

- Lo siento – me dijo rápidamente.

Asentí, porque creía que no podía hablar.

- Vuelve a calentar el aceite en tus manos, Elena – indicó Alaric.

La joven obedeció.

Un minuto después, sentí sus manos en mis nalgas y me volví a estremecer cuando estás iniciaron la tortura con movimientos circulares, apretando con firmeza mi carne para después pasar a ser un toque suave, en donde ella me rozaba con la yema de los dedos, para cambiar de ritmo de forma sorpresiva y volviendo a amasar mis glúteos, apretándolos, estrujándolos.

Por lo que permanecí ahí, tirado sobre la cama, con los ojos cerrados y rezando para poder controlar mi erección y no hacerle un hoyo al colchón, aunque eso era lo que menos me preocupaba, puesto que vaciarme ahí mismo era lo que más temía.

- ¡Corte! – gritó Alaric - ¡Muy bien, Elena... Damon!

En ese momento, las manos de Elena dejaron de tocarme y por extraño que me pareciera, me sentí abandonado.

- Ahora siéntate Damon en medio de la cama y que Elena se coloque detrás de ti – señalo el director para infortunio mío.

Necesite de varios segundos para controlar mi erección y cuando me di cuenta de que lo había logrado, me incorporé con movimientos naturales. Quedando de cuclillas dónde se me había indicado.

- Elena, ahora tienes que masajear los hombros y cabeza de Damon.

Me di cuenta como la chica tragaba saliva antes de ubicarse detrás mí. Su movimiento sobre el colchón causo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera hacía atrás, aprisionándola contra mi espalda.

- Lo siento, Elena – me separé de ella como un resorte, pero la sensación de sentir sus senos sobre mi columna, hizo que mi corazón se acelerara más de mil latidos.

- No hay cuidado – me respondió con voz trémula.

Su voz me hechizo en ese instante.

- Damon, siéntate y mantente quieto – me señalo Alaric.

Lo fulminé con la mirada, porque comprendía que con sus palabras estaba dando a conocer que lo había hecho a propósito y eso no era verdad.

En vista de que no tenía caso discutir, volví a sentarme como se me había indicado. Segundos después, Elena se unió, colocándose detrás. Esta vez no hubo un movimiento brusco que causara que nuestros cuerpos volvieran a unirse.

- Bien, Elena – apuntó Alaric.

¿Bien? Y yo ¿qué? ¿Nadie se daba cuenta que estaba haciendo la mejor actuación de mi vida?

- Comienza a masajear los hombros... justo en el lado del cuello... – comenzó el director a dar instrucciones de nuevo.

Esta vez, definitivamente me obligue a concentrar mi mente en recordar aquello que más me había causado espanto... simplemente, porque no sería bien visto que tuviera una erección a mitad de la filmación.

Surtió efecto.

A pesar de que las manos de Elena recorrían mis hombros y sus pulgares aprisionaban mi piel, controle la parte de mi anatomía que siempre se rebelaba.

- ¡Corte! – volvió a gritar Alaric.

Elena se levantó inmediatamente y yo la seguí. Alguien nos proporcionó las batas y cuando ella se cubría la desnudes de su cuerpo, no pude evitar mirarla.

Esa escena fue igual a la de la mañana, ahora, el único cambio que había era que yo la observaba a ella, en lugar de ella a mí. Pero el espectáculo duró poco. Se cubrió y se dirigió a la salida del set.

- Vamos a tener un descanso de 1 hora... Ya es hora de comer – informó un asistente.

Mientras estaba en la cama, el tiempo pasó volando para mí, por lo que me resulto increíble el aviso del asistente.

Siguiendo los pasos de Elena, salí hacia el área del comedor, donde una mesa larga se encontraba preparada con diferentes platillos tipo bufet. Me uní a la pequeña fila. Elena estaba dos personas delante de mí, formada.

Por más que parecía extraño, pude darme cuenta de la tensión de sus hombros cuándo noto mi presencia y por primera vez, comencé a planear el mejor pretexto para sentarme en su mesa durante el descanso y poder así limar las asperezas que existían entre los dos.

En cuanto mi bandeja estuvo llena, me dirigí a la mesa que Elena había escogido. Ella no se dio cuenta de mí presencia porque tenía la vista fija en su plato.

- Hola – dije de forma natural.

Cuando levantó la mirada un brillo de sorpresa se asomó en sus castaños ojos.

- Ho...la – me respondió.

- ¿Puedo acompañarte? – pregunte al tiempo que cruzaba los dedos de una de mis manos por debajo de mi bandeja.

- Mmm – me di cuenta que titubeo y para sorpresa mía, asintió – Si... por qué no.

Sintiendo que había llegado al cielo, tome asiento frente a ella. Por un instante mi bata se abrió dejando al descubierto parte de mi pecho desnudo. En cuanto deposité la bandeja sobre la mesa, me apresuré a cubrirme.

- Lo siento.

- No te preocupes... la verdad, estos albornos pueden ser incómodos a veces – dibujo una ligera sonrisa.

- Tienes razón...

Un silencio embarazoso nos envolvió y sintiéndome un poco estúpido pregunte lo primero que se me vino a la mente.

- Por tu acento puedo asumir que no eres de California.

Ella tardó en responderme, puesto que estaba concentrada en cortar un pedazo de carne.

- Soy de Chicago.

- Estás lejos de casa.

- Igual que tú.

Como si estuviera viendo una película en cámara lenta, mis ojos se posaron en la boca de Elena cuando está se abrió para ingerir su comida. Después, con dolorosa lentitud note, como masticaba su bocado. Un fuego abrasador me invadió por el deseo de apoderarme de su boca.

Ella se dio cuenta de mi escrutinio y entrecerró los ojos.

- ¿Era lo único que ibas a comentarme? – inquirió después de unos segundos.

- No... la verdad, me resulta un poco embarazoso todo esto. A pesar de que llevamos una semana trabajando de sol a sol, nunca hemos cruzado palabra alguna con excepción de cuando hay algún incidente en la filmación y para serte franco, pensé que este era el momento ideal para comenzar a conocernos y romper el hielo.

Nunca había pensado decir un discurso, pero por extraño que pareciera, me salió del alma.

- Te entiendo – comentó – Yo también había pensado en ese punto, y para aprovechar este pequeño momento de franqueza, he de decirte que yo ya había llegado a la misma conclusión, con excepción de que no encontraba el momento idóneo para acercarme a ti.

Nuestras miradas se encontraron y un manto extraño nos envolvió.

El resto del descanso, hablamos de cosas sin importancia. De cómo había iniciado mi carrera, del por qué ella se encontraba en California... en fin. Cosas que hizo conocernos un poco más.

Al término del descanso, regresamos al set. Alaric nos estaba esperando. Él no se había reunido en el comedor, por lo que conociéndolo, sabía que había estado revisando sus apuntes.

- Chicos, tenemos que hacer las últimas escenas de hoy, así que no hay que perder tiempo porque vamos retrasados.

Elena y yo asentimos y cada uno de nosotros nos dirigimos a un extremo del set para despojarnos de nuestra respectiva bata.

Algo en mi interior me decía que había sido una buena decisión el que me hubiera acercado a ella a la hora del descanso, porque ahora, podía dejar de palpar el hielo que había estado rondándonos por una semana.

Sintiéndome más tranquilo, me dirigí a la cama donde ella me estaba esperando. Me senté a su lado y le dirigí una sonrisa llena de compañerismo que duró un par de segundos, ya que Alaric demando nuestra atención.

- _**Vātsyāyana**_ hizo hincapié en el _Kama Sutra_, que la cabellera de una mujer tiene el increíble poder de excitar a su compañero, puesto que con él se puede alabar al hombre, acariciarlo para que él sienta en su apogeo el deseo por ella y así se apresure a satisfacerla...

Nos miraba con detenimiento.

- Cuando la melena de la mujer es larga, esta seduce y embruja al hombre, haciendo que él se muera por ella... Aunque se apresuraron a desnudarse... le voy a pedir a Elena que se vuelva a vestir, ya que tienen que arreglarle el cabello con perfumes, flores y aceites.

Estuve a punto de soltar una carcajada, pero al ver el rostro contrariado de Elena, algo en mi interior hizo que guardara silencio. No era bueno burlarse de su compañero de trabajo y mucho menos, si apenas se estaban haciendo amigos.

Vi como ella se disculpaba con Alaric y abandonaba el set, vestida con solo su albornoz.

Esperé por media hora y mientras tanto, me puse a charlar con alguno de los chicos. Yo ya me había resignado a ponerme la bata mientras esperaba que regresara Elena y lo agradecí, porque cuando volvió, envuelta en un halo de aromática belleza, algo de mi anatomía se disparó alocadamente.

Haciendo acopio de mi fuerza de voluntad, le sonreí como si no pasara nada malo con mi cuerpo. Ella también me sonrió. Y siguiéndola, nos encaminamos al centro del set.

- En vista de que ya estas lista, ahora sí se pueden quitar sus batas – habló Alaric.

Unas risillas se escucharon en el set, las cuales Alaric calló inmediatamente.

Ambos nos quitamos las batas y quedamos desnudos frente al otro. Aunque seguía sintiendo nerviosismo, ahora este era diferente.

- Damon tendrá que recostarse de espaldas sobre la cama, mientras que tú, Elena, tendrás que montarlo a horcajadas y acariciar con el pelo todo su cuerpo, incluyendo el pene...

Ella me miró sin poder ocultar su asombro o su miedo. No pude descifrarlo bien. Aun así, algo en mí hizo que le tomara de la mano y se la apretara para transmitirle valor.

- Todo saldrá bien – traté de ser sincero con ella, aunque para ser franco, yo dudaba que pudiera controlarme.

Elena asintió.

- Gracias por tu apoyo.

Al notar que estaba ella más tranquila, me coloque según la indicación del director, en espera ansiosa de que Elena se colocara encima de mí.

Ella tardó un par de segundos después.

Cuando sentí sus muslos rodeando mi cadera, tuve que empuñar mis manos para controlar mi cuerpo. Su calor, su cuerpo me iba a matar en ese mismo instante.

- Haz que tu cabello recorra todo el cuerpo de Damon, Elena – instruyo Alaric.

Ella así lo hizo. Su melena, rica en aromas orientales comenzó a recorrer todo mi cuerpo, sin dejar un centímetro sin acariciar. Esta me invitaba a jugar con ella y a enterrar mis manos y cara entre sus rizos castaños. Volviéndome loco por desear levantar su cabello y hundir mi rostro en su cuello suave y delicado, queriéndola tocar con mis dedos y acentuar el erotismo de lo que estábamos haciendo.

Y por un instante, casi sublime, sentí como la piel del rostro Elena rozo por un segundo mi pene, haciendo que mis ojos se abrieran como platos y se fijaran en los de ella, quién había quedado paralizada encima de mí. Comprendiendo así, que aquel roce no fue producto de mi imaginación.

** mil gracias por sus comentarios me motivan para seguir escribiendo y me emociona que les guste la historia**

** mi novia se enoja mucho cuando escribo ya q no le presto atención (literalmente me golpea y me deja sin cenar jejejejeje)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Resumen: Damon es el actor de moda, y Elena es una estudiante con serios problemas económicos**

**Disclamer: Los personajes aquí narrados no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la escritora LJ Smith y al canal CW**

**_Advertencias: todos humanos, solo para personas con mente abierta_**

**Autor: ballesterosslash**

Capítulo VIII

"_En el sexo, como en la vida, se debe ser fiel a lo que uno siente y no sacrificar sentimientos o ideales; o éste, el sexo, se vuelve entonces un simple placer carnal pasajero."_

Cuando todo esto del documental inició creí que esa primera escena sentada en sus piernas había sido la tortura más grande de mi vida.

Después, cuando tuve que desnudarme frente a él y observar a mi vez, su perfecta desnudez para luego bañarnos juntos, acariciarnos sobre la cama y encima besarnos; creí que había llegado al punto más alto en la alteración de mis emociones.

Pero, cuando tuve que acariciar su cuerpo con mi cabello y por error le rocé el miembro con la mejilla; me di cuenta que la inquietante revolución de emociones descontroladas en mi interior, lo único que hacía era ponerse cada vez más y más tempestuosa.

En ese momento temblé. Desde las piernas hasta las manos; pasando por el vientre, el corazón, la boca. Temblé terriblemente ante ese contacto caliente en mi mejilla, como un hierro que hervía profundo y ardoroso.

Me estremecí de deseo, de miedo; de una mezcla de los dos o de ninguno; no lo sé.

Hacía semanas que las emociones en mi interior habían dejado de tener un solo nombre y estar claras en mi mente; ahora todas se veían difuminadas y mezcladas unas con otras.

Desde que lo conocí a él y todo esto inició, una emoción jamás venía sola a mí, sino con otras varias de la mano. Este deseo por él se acompañaba del miedo, del temor, de la angustia, incluso a veces de la profunda tristeza.

Y ésta, la tristeza, se acompañaba seguido de la intensa añoranza, de los sueños sin motivo; y, a veces, a menudo, de la profunda soledad. Una soledad que jamás antes de ahora había sentido.

Yo había estado sola todo el tiempo, huérfana como soy; además siempre enfocada a mis cosas, no tenía demasiado tiempo para socializar, ni nada de eso. Así que yo había vivido mi vida muy sola siempre; irremediablemente sola, incuestionablemente sola, indefinidamente sola.

Nunca me había importado demasiado, me enfocaba en mi carrera, en mis metas, en convertirme en restauradora y conservadora de obras de arte, con especialidad en pintura de caballete y sobre lienzo y madera.

Me sentía independiente, preparada, segura; realmente no necesité nunca que nada ni nadie afirmase mi propia identidad, porque esa ya la tengo bien definida hace muchos años; pero nunca me había sentido tan confundida como ahora.

Jamás había conocido la intimidad con un hombre, porque jamás siquiera me había enamorado; pero participar de todo esto, de este proyecto, estaba enfrentándome a una intimidad que iba mucho más allá de lo que nunca me hubiera imaginado.

Una intimidad que no era real, pero que se sentía real; yo no era actriz profesional, yo no sabía cómo desconectar mis emociones de mis poses actuadas; yo me dejaba ir con todo; mi mente me traicionaba y mi cuerpo la seguía.

Hacían los dos de mí, mi mente y mi cuerpo, lo que les placía; y dentro de todo esto, producto de ese remolino en mi interior, me sentía terriblemente confundida.

Cuando sentí en mi mejilla la ardorosa sensación de la dureza de su miembro no supe si sentirme asustada, aterrada, horrorizada o extasiada. Creo que lo sentí todo. Todo junto mientras sus ojos me miraban.

No me moví, permanecí en mi sitio, pareciera que por instinto profesional, pero era más bien de supervivencia. Si me movía un milímetro, las ansias en mí me arrojarían a sus brazos y terminaría besándolo ahí frente a todos y rogándole que me hiciera suya en ese momento.

Porque cámaras o no, gente presente o no, remolino de confusión en mi interior o no; de algo estaba segura, me gustaba Damon Salvatore a rabiar.

La imagen de su cuerpo me perseguía día y noche, la sensación tibia de sus manos en mi piel me tatuaba profunda. El delicioso sabor de sus labios, la calidez de su piel, la firmeza de su figura, la profundidad de sus ojos, de su sonrisa, de todo él.

Por instrucción de Alaric la escena terminó y muy lentamente me levanté de donde estaba a horcajadas sobre él y me alejé de la cama un par de pasos. Hubiera querido irme lejos, al final del mundo si fuera posible, pero Alaric, ignorante de todo esto, nos informaba la última escena del día.

Las caricias se habían acabado y era momento de filmar a la pareja haciendo el amor en la primera posición.

Cuando la describió, dijo que era la más sencilla, a mí me parecieron sus palabras como escuchar lo que oyen los condenados a muerte cuando van caminando por el pasillo rumbo a su ejecución; la antesala a las campanas fúnebres.

Haciendo todo el esfuerzo del que fui capaz, respiré profundamente y ahogué en lo más hondo aquello que pugnaba por salir de mí como un huracán.

Me recosté, según lo indicado, sobre la cama y, una vez Alaric se alejó, y nos quedamos solos, él, Salvatore, se recostó sobre mí.

Con un ligero asentimiento de cabeza le hice saber que estaba bien, que podía dejar su peso sobre mí. Lo hizo muy despacio.

Separé mis piernas, se acomodó entre ellas. Abrí mis brazos, lo abracé, colocó los suyos apoyados en la cama a los lados de mi cabeza. Más cerca imposible, o al menos, eso creía yo entonces.

Según las instrucciones las caricias empezaron, de nuevo ya no hubo nadie más; sólo él y yo.

Su cadera entonces empezó a moverse en un vaivén contra la mía; y aunque no se tocaban, sentí por dentro como si lo estuvieran haciendo.

Con mis manos en su espalda, las suyas junto a mi rostro; mis piernas rodeándolo y las suyas, sus piernas, al centro de mí; sentí un calor abrasador desde el vientre, estaba intensamente excitada.

La sensación era enloquecedora, ardiente, inquietante, intensamente erótica. Se veía tan atractivo, apuesto a rabiar y la firmeza de su cuerpo contra el mío, mis senos desnudos contra su pecho firme y sólido; sus labios entreabiertos a milímetros de los míos, respirando agitadamente, me tenían casi hipnotizada.

Si ya habíamos conversado antes, hubiera deseado que lo hiciéramos en ese momento otra vez, pero él estaba tan mudo como yo.

La imagen de los dos desnudos sobre la cama, en la posición en la que estábamos y éramos tomados por la cámara; con él moviéndose arriba de mí, era como si en verdad estuviésemos haciendo el amor. Con la única diferencia de que no había penetración, pero cómo deseé que la hubiera.

Deseé con todas mis fuerzas que él en verdad me poseyera con su cuerpo tan masculino, tan fuerte, tan lleno de misterios, diferente pero atractivo; seductor, enloquecedor, viril.

Que se adentrara en mí y me hiciera suya, y me mostrara entre sus brazos ese placer sexual del que tanto había venido escuchando los últimos días, y que me era desconocido y ahora tan deseable.

Frené mis pensamientos con el último hilo de razón que sostenía mi cordura y para mi alivio, la escena acabó.

Se levantó de mí con mucho cuidado, me senté en la orilla de la cama, ambos nos colocamos la bata y él se alejó.

Mientras lo veía alejarse de espaldas, sentada en la cama, mis manos ardieron; él se iba de mi lado y ellas querían extenderse al frente y llamarle y decirle que no me dejara, que me abrazara, que al menos me abrazara; inexplicablemente se me llenaron los ojos de agua.

En la de por sí revuelta mezcla de sentimientos en mi interior entendí que uno nuevo estaba naciendo, y éste era todavía más aterrador.

Al día siguiente, luego de una noche de insomnio, como todas desde que había empezado aquel trabajo, me dirigí como autómata a la residencia de Salvatore en Beverly Hills. Se había acondicionado una entrada especial para los que participábamos en la filmación, así que entré por ella directamente a la casa de huéspedes junto a la piscina.

No vi a nadie, pero no me sorprendió, los mismos nervios me habían hecho llegar antes que nadie todos los días; vi el reloj en mi muñeca y efectivamente faltaba casi una hora para la hora en que se iniciaban las sesiones regularmente.

Me dirigí hacia adentro de la casa de huéspedes, y en la soledad del momento, me dediqué a ver el set; la cama, el diván. Todo estaba silencioso y creo que sólo mi corazón hacia ruido alguno en toda la casa.

De repente, viendo todo aquello, se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, igual que el día anterior. Estaba muy confundida. Inexplicablemente lo extrañaba, quería estar cerca de él, de alguna forma, escucharle hablar con alguno de los técnicos, bromear con Alaric, darme los buenos días, lo que fuera.

Limpié mis ojos levemente húmedos, y me dirigí a una de las habitaciones que había sido destinada como camerino para mi uso personal. Me metí en la regadera.

Ya me había duchado en mi casa, pero quise ver si el agua tibia me relajaba un poco.

Hice abundante espuma con la esponja y la pasé por mi cuerpo. Cerré los ojos.

Sentí el contacto sensual de la textura y quise soñar que eran sus manos. Las manos de Damon Salvatore acariciando mi piel.

Vi sus ojos azules, tan profundos y hermosos en mi mente, su sonrisa, su rostro amable; escuché su voz varonil que nacía de mis recuerdos, y seguí frotando mi cuerpo con la esponja como si fuera su propio cuerpo contra el mío.

Con los ojos cerrados, dejé caer la esponja ente mis dedos sin importarme su destino. Pasé una mano por uno de mis senos, reprimí un jadeo, era como si él estuviera tocándome.

El agua tibia me recorría entera en una cascada que presionaba mi piel completa, encendiéndome lentamente; entonces, con las dos manos acaricié mis senos y casi lo vi a él haciéndolo.

Soñé que me tocaba y que me hacía el amor; sin que a mí me importara nada.

En ese momento deseé que eso fuera verdad, que yo pudiera ser más desinhibida y dejarme llevar por esto que me quemaba por dentro; había notado que no le era indiferente; si fuera más atrevida y tuviera más experiencia, si fuera una mujer diferente me envolvería con él en todo lo que él deseara. Soñé que lo era, que yo era distinta.

Entonces, sin perder de mi memoria con ojos cerrados, los suyos viéndome, recorrí con una mis manos el camino hasta mi vientre. Jamás me había tocado de esa forma, pero imaginar que eran sus manos y no las mías las que lo hacían, casi me hace desfallecer de delicia. Era increíble lo mucho que lo deseaba.

A mis veintisiete años nunca había conocido lo que la entrega en pareja era, y me intrigaba ese nivel de intimidad y todo eso que mencionaban tanto en el documental; la cercanía, el alma unida al otro, el intenso amor, el placer del cuerpo; todo eso me tenía nublada de la razón y con los sentidos alterados.

Seguí tocándome sola como jamás lo había hecho y jamás pensé en hacerlo, imaginando siempre que era él.

Entonces, contra todo lo esperado en mi misma, yendo contra todas mis ideas, y a pesar de todo, llegué a una conclusión.

Decidí romper mis barreras; si notaba en él algún indicio de esta hoguera que a mí me quemaba por dentro con rabia, me arriesgaría y viviría con él todo eso que ahora sólo imaginaba.

Pensé en hacerlo sin que me importaran las consecuencias, ni lo que sucedería después; quise soñar que yo era así. Algo en mi mente y en mi corazón me decía que yo no era así, que jamás me bastaría la entrega física solamente; pero callé esas voces lejanas y me aferré a la idea de satisfacer por fin lo que crecía en mi interior.

Me convencí entonces de pretender que yo era algo que no era en absoluto. Alguien que puede separar el sexo del amor. En el fondo sabía que era mentira, sabía que yo jamás podría separar uno del otro, y que nunca vería el sexo como algo meramente carnal; pero mi mente no reaccionaba y mi cuerpo estaba ansioso como nunca.

Salí de la regadera y me sorprendí al ver la hora en el reloj, estaba más de media hora tarde. Me di cuenta que no tenía tiempo para vestirme y que de hecho no tendría mucho caso, de cualquier manera tendría que colocarme la bata blanca totalmente desnuda, así que lo hice así, me puse sólo la bata y, con el cabello un poco húmedo, me dirigí al set. No había nadie.

Pensé en lo imposible que era que se hubieran retirado tan pronto y sólo por no encontrarme. Sacudí la cabeza confundida mientras caminaba hasta el set, sin encontrar absolutamente a nadie.

Entonces recordé lo imposible, lo que había olvidado. Anoche, momentos antes de terminar el día de trabajo, Alaric había anunciado que hoy no tendríamos filmación, pues él estaría ocupado con los editores.

No sé cómo podía haber olvidado eso, pero todo lo que me estaba pasando me hacía vivir últimamente como una zombi.

Giré sobre mis talones para dirigirme a la habitación a ponerme mi ropa para retirarme; pero al hacerlo fui muy descuidada y una corriente de aire abrió mi bata por completo y la hizo deslizarse por mis hombros dejándolos expuestos; la cinta con la que la ataba cayó al suelo y sentí todo el viento en mi cuerpo desnudo.

Quise cerrar la bata, pero no pude, lo que estaba viendo me dejó estática, inmóvil como una estatua. Damon Salvatore estaba frente a mí.

A dos metros de distancia, me miraba serio. Mi respiración se agitó, el corazón se me aceleró a tal punto que sentí que me desvanecería; no tenía cabeza para nada, ni siquiera para cubrir mi cuerpo desnudo.

En mi descuido, la bata cayó al piso, me quedé por completo desnuda, pero no podía moverme. Vi en sus pupilas la misma mirada con la que había soñado minutos antes en la regadera, intensamente sensual y profunda.

Con los brazos a los costados como yo, él también respiraba entrecortado, inmóvil, quieto, callado. Un brillo en sus ojos apareció de pronto. Creo que le respondí igual.

Mis senos agitados le llamaron la atención, al verlos entreabrió los labios, temblé de placer. Vi su cuerpo recio y fuerte vestido con un pantalón y camisa color hueso de corte veraniego, sin corbata; se veía imposiblemente atractivo. Deseé tocarlo. Y que él me tocara.

Nos miramos intensamente un largo momento, como si nos devoráramos con los ojos.

No supe si fue él o yo, si él caminó o caminé yo. No me importó.

De pronto su cuerpo estaba contra el mío, sus brazos rodearon mi cintura, su pecho presionó mis senos desnudos, su cadera la mía y sus labios se acercaron a mi boca.

Dejé de pensar.

Entonces nos besamos. Enloquecidos, sin razonamientos, sin tregua, sin respirar siquiera. Con la lengua, con los dientes, con los labios atrevidos. Nos besamos.

**Respondiendo a su reviews**

**kturra89 Tod s esperamos ese encuentro**

**arsipaci14 muchas gracias tengo una fan yeah**

**le tomo mucho tiempo lo bueno fue que no se acobardo**

**elena prada Muchas gracias por leerme**

**Gracias enserio muchas Gracias me fascina que les guste la historia**


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo IX

"_El hombre debe responder siempre a los deseos de una mujer"_

Me volví loco cuando supe en voz del guardia de seguridad que Elena se encontraba dentro de la propiedad, a pesar de que este día no habría filmación.

Frenético, salí de la casa y recorrí la distancia que me separaba de la casa de invitados en un santiamén, al tiempo que mi mente no dejaba de hacerse una pregunta ¿qué hacía ahí?

Sin llamar para no ponerla en sobre aviso, ingrese a la edificación por la puerta principal, que me llevaba directamente al set de filmación.

Nunca estuve preparado para lo que vi. Jamás estuve preparado para perder el control por vez primera, dentro de una situación en donde como hombre, debía tener la mente centrada y no dejarme llevar por mis instintos más primitivos.

Simplemente, no lo pude evitar.

El ver el cuerpo desnudo de Elena, apenas cubierto por la bata y que después esta cayera a sus pies, hizo que perdiera cualquier poder de raciocinio, dejándome llevar por el deseo que llevaba clamando un escape desde hacía días, desde semanas anteriores.

La abrace, sí y me perdí en el calor que su cuerpo expelía después de unos instantes que me parecieron una eternidad, en donde con una sola mirada aclaramos ambos, la gran pasión que sentíamos el uno por él otro. Por fin podía dar rienda suelta a todas las fantasías que me habían acosado desde que la vi en las oficinas de Alaric por primera vez.

Toqué el cielo al comprobar que ella me deseaba con la misma intensidad que atacaba a mi cuerpo. Toque el cielo cuando mis labios se apoderaron de su boca, haciéndola mía. Haciéndola completamente y absolutamente mía. Sin testigos que vieran el fuego abrasador que nos quemaba y nos consumía en una agonía que a cada momento se hacía más insoportable. Toqué el cielo en un preámbulo, donde prometíamos hacer realidad lo inimaginable.

Con la lengua, con los dientes y con los labios rabiosos, la besé. Conociendo la gloria y en sus labios reconocí que me reclamaba como suyo, haciéndome perder por completo la cabeza.

La envolví en mis brazos y sus manos se posaron sobre mi pecho, quemándome su contacto a través de la delgada piel de mi camisa. Esto causo que no evitara lanzar un gemido lleno de placer contra su boca. Sentí como su cuerpo se convulsiono como una respuesta electrizante, clausurando nuestros sentidos a todo lo que nos rodeaba.

Con una lluvia de apasionados besos, la guie hasta el lecho y rompí toda barrera que pudiera existir en ella. Convirtiéndola en una criatura salvaje que actuaba al mismo ritmo que mí ser. Dónde cada uno nos alimentábamos del otro a través de la miel de nuestras bocas, volviéndonos criaturas primitivas envueltas en un oleaje que buscaba estallar con fuerza arrebatadora, increíble y única, entregándonos a la exploración de nuestros cuerpos, en una búsqueda frenética para tocar nuestra piel.

Hincados, uno enfrente del otro, comenzamos a explorar nuestros cuerpos. Sus dedos temblorosos trataron sin mucho éxito abrir mi camisa y dentro de mi desesperación, me separe por unos instantes de ella para arrancar en un solo movimiento el pedazo de tela que nos separaba.

Segundos después, ella poso sus manos sobre mi ardiente piel que apenas contenía el violento palpitar de mi corazón. Lentamente, Elena recorrió con la yema de sus dedos cada centímetro de ella, quemándome, torturándome, lanzándome a la lenta agonía, haciéndome gemir y perdiéndome en las sensaciones que despertaba en mí.

Pronto, muy pronto, la tortura fue recíproca. Mis labios y mis manos comenzaron a recorrer su cuerpo desnudo, dejando mi huella en sus hombros, en la delgadez de su cuello, en el promontorio de sus senos. Haciendo que su espalda se arqueara y que sus pezones fueran aplastados contra mí pecho. Corazón contra corazón. Palpitar contra palpitar.

La prueba de cuanto la deseaba luchaba por ser liberada, aprisionada contra el centro de sus muslos. En un movimiento rápido, tiré hacia abajo la tela de mis pantalones, llevando consigo los calzoncillos, al tiempo que ella también luchaba por liberarme de mi prisión.

Sus ojos llamearon al perderse en la grandiosidad de mi erección cuando esta quedo al descubierto. Y una gran satisfacción recorrió mi ser al comprobar la intensidad de su deseo por mí cuando su mano se detuvo a unos centímetros de mi virilidad con la clara intención de tocarme.

Titubeó y dentro de mi desesperación por alcanzar las más altas cumbres de la satisfacción humana tome su mano y la conduje hasta tocar la piel más sensible de mi anatomía. Una exclamación salvaje salió de mi garganta como anticipación de lo que sería estar dentro de su ser. La deseaba tanto...

Me incliné sobre ella y mi boca se apoderó de uno de sus senos. Succionándolo y mordisqueándolo hasta hacerla enloquecer. Después la libere de su tortura por un segundo, para apoderarme de su otro seno. Mi boca se cerró contra su piel rosada, aprisionándola y comenzando de nuevo el largo camino hasta la culminación, donde quería hacerla gritar de placer.

En un arrebato, me separé de ella y mis manos dejaron de tocar su ardiente piel para enmarcar su rostro. Me perdí en la profundidad de su mirada, que para ese momento se había vuelto oscura, clara respuesta de lo que su cuerpo estaba sufriendo. Pose mi mano detrás de su cabeza y mis dedos se perdieron entre sus rizos. Un claro olor a rosas llego hasta mí, exaltando mis sentidos de forma extraordinaria. La atraje hacia mí y nuestras bocas volvieron a unirse en un frenetismo apabullante, al tiempo que ella no había dejado de tocar mi virilidad enaltecida.

Sin esperar más, la recosté sobre las inmaculadas sabanas cubriéndola con mi cuerpo. Con una mano temblorosa comencé a recorrer su piel hacia el sur, al mismo instante que saboreaba los estremecimientos de su cuerpo ardiente. La toque en el rincón más profundo de su anatomía y un gemido lleno de sorpresa escapo de su garganta. Esta lista para recibirme y por una fracción de segundos estuve a punto de unirme a ella enloquecido.

Pero el deseo de prolongar aquel encuentro glorioso, tenía el control sobre mí.

Con un sentimiento de abandono que apretujaba el centro de mi pecho, me separé de ella. Sus ojos me observaron asombrados, sin creer que me alejaba de ella. Quiso decirme algo, pero se lo impedí colocando mi dedo índice sobre sus labios hinchados y húmedos.

- No tardo – le dije con voz irreconocible para mí, profunda y ronca.

Haciendo aplomó de donde no tenía, me dirigí al cuarto de baño, sin separar la mirada de ella. Dando pasos hacia atrás por temor de que fuera una fantasía y desapareciera en el aire, mientras que ella escudriñaba cada parte de mi cuerpo, con ansia devoradora.

Su imagen desnuda, con el cabello alborotado cayendo sobre sus hombros y ocultando sus pechos inflamados en puntos estratégicos me persiguió hasta mi vuelta, cinco segundos después. Percibí el brillo de bienvenida en su hermosa mirada, cuando me vio acercarme.

Al tiempo que la tomaba de su cabello y me inclinaba sobre ella, coloque un frasco de aceite aromático sobre la mesita de al lado, junto con un paquete de preservativos. Tenía la imperiosa necesidad de cuidarla y que gozara de mi cuerpo sin ninguna preocupación.

Volví a apropiarme de su boca y con movimientos suaves la recosté sobre el lecho, colocando mi cuerpo entero a todo lo largo de sus curvas, haciendo que piel contra piel se fundieran en una sola, junto con nuestras respiraciones alteradas, que se acoplaron a un mismo ritmo. Éramos un solo ser y aun no habíamos unido nuestros cuerpos.

- Quiero darte un masaje – dije contra sus labios y su respuesta fue una mordida a los míos. Volví a perder la cordura por un par de segundos.

La hice girarse sobre su pecho y su hermosa espalda al desnudo quedo ante mi vista, con sus rizos cubriendo parte de su piel. Me acuclille a un costado de ella y tome el frasco del aceite. Vertí una generosa cantidad sobre mis manos. Al fin se me había presentado la oportunidad de untárselo.

Con movimientos diestros retire su cabello hacia un lado no sin antes embriagarme con su aroma a mujer. Comencé a recorrer toda su anatomía, envolviéndola con sincronizados movimientos. Estaba amando cada centímetro de ella al tiempo que su cuerpo respondía con incontrolables estremecimientos. Satisfaciéndome en el proceso.

Recorrí sus hombros, sus brazos, su espalda, sus glúteos, sus muslos, sus pantorrillas con mis fuertes manos, dejando a mi paso un camino de besos. Quería marcarla y que nunca me olvidara. Quería formar parte de su mente y de su cuerpo para siempre. Esos pensamientos me hicieron detenerme, abrumado por las sensaciones que se apoderaron de mí con la intensidad de un desastre natural sin la mínima posibilidad de detenerse. Destruyendo todo lo que existía a su paso y dejando un nuevo paisaje, con la posibilidad de ser más hermoso y limpió de lo que con anterioridad había.

La quería solo para mí.

Ella aprovecho ese momento de vacilación para girarse sobre su costado y quedarse así, observándome en silencio por varios segundos. Sin que hubiera ninguna comunicación entre nosotros con excepción de nuestros latidos acompasados y nuestras miradas sinceras, que reflejaban las oleadas de deseo que atacaban nuestros cuerpos.

Hechizado por su belleza, de mí recién descubrimiento, de la pasión infinita que ella había logrado despertar en mí, de mi abrumado estado, permití que tomara mis manos llenas de aceite y las colocara sobre su estómago. Contuvimos nuestras respiraciones al mismo tiempo.

- No te detengas por favor – escuche a lo lejos su voz transformada por la pasión.

Mi respuesta fue intensa. En el mismo sitio donde fueron colocadas mis manos, mi lengua comenzó a lamer. Saboreándola y perdiéndome en ella. Poco a poco comencé a recorrer un camino imaginario que me llevaba a la gloria.

Elena arqueó su espalda al saberse invadida en su más recóndito rincón. Sus dedos se perdieron en mi cabello, alborotándolo e instándome a no parar, a quedarme y saborear con mayor intensidad su aroma, su sabor, su miel intima.

En ese momento supe que no podría detenerme por más tiempo. Necesitaba sentir su calor envolviéndome, abrazándome, trastocándome, invadiendo mis sentidos. Me apoye con una mano sobre el colchón y mi cuerpo se extendió por encima de Elena para alcanzar el paquete de preservativos que había colocado sobre la mesita.

Con manos temblorosas, rasgue el envoltorio y mi excitación llego hasta la luna cuando ella me arrebató el preservativo. Mi mente grito y mi cuerpo exclamó un gemido lleno de sorpresa. Embriagado vi como sus dedos finos y delgados colocaron el reservativo en el lugar y en la forma correcta.

Ya podía hundirme y perderme en ella, aunque en el proceso perdiera una parte de mí.

Con delicadeza, pose mis manos sobre sus rodillas y con suavidad abrí sus muslos para colocarme en medio de ellos. Nuestras miradas se encontraron por una fracción de segundos, justo antes de que entrara en ella, cerrándose a lo que se avecinaba.

- Quiero que veas cómo te amo – le dije al oído.

Su respuesta fue grandiosa. Un par de ojos del color del pino, oscurecidos por la pasión, se abrieron como la flor, como la más hermosa y rara de las flores. Como la flor única que era y que se estaba convirtiendo para mí.

En una sola embestida, entre en ella.

Un grito desgarrador salió de su garganta al tiempo que arqueaba su espalda hacia mí.

Mi mente comenzó a gritar. ¡Era virgen! ¡Era virgen! Y algo muy dentro de mí agradeció a Dios haber sido el primero... Ahora podía tener la oportunidad de ser el único.

La envolví y la protegí con mis brazos, alzándola sobre mi regazo, pero aun permaneciendo dentro de ella, en espera de que su cuerpo se acostumbrara al mío. Le bese su pequeña nariz pecosa, su frente, sus mejillas, sus labios. Le susurré palabras amorosas y tranquilizadoras a sus oídos.

Ella envolvió mi cintura con sus delgados brazos y posó su cabeza sobre mi pecho. Podía escuchar con claridad el latir de mi corazón.

Acaricié su cabello lleno de ternura.

El que fuera virgen me llenó por completo de asombro. Nunca, jamás, ni en mi más descabellado sueño había creído que me sucedería eso. Elena virgen, la joven con quién había trabajado las últimas semanas haciendo un documental sobre el amor y las relaciones sexuales, la chica de mirada fría era virgen.

Al fin comprendí él por qué de su comportamiento, frio y distante hacia conmigo. Ella al igual que yo, sintió la misma explosiva atracción cuando nos vimos por vez primera y esa fue la única barrera que pudo erigir para protegerse de mí.

Qué tontos habíamos resultado los dos. Ambos luchando contra la atracción que sentíamos. Trate de controlar una carcajada con poco éxito, después le bese los labios de Elena, buscando su ardiente respuesta.

Segundos después le pregunté con toda la ternura que era posible sentir por ella:

- ¿Te encuentras bien?

Sentí como respondía al pasar la lengua sobre mi pecho.

- Eso es un sí...

- Sí...

En todo aquel escarceo, su voz me pareció lo más hermoso que había escuchado. Era seda a mis sentidos.

La volví a recostar sobre las sábanas blancas, posándola con suavidad. Me erguí y su rostro sonrojado me observaba desde abajo. Seguíamos unidos. Nuestros cuerpos no habían dejado de ser uno solo y eso me llenaba abrumadoramente de satisfacción.

Me moví con suavidad dentro de ella, en espera de otra contingencia. Esta vez no hubo exclamación, ni gesto de dolor. Ansioso toque sus senos, volviéndolos a excitar, haciéndolos florecer de nuevo ante mis caricias.

Ella me sonrió y se sentí el ser más grandioso sobre la tierra.

Volví a embestirla, esta vez con mayor fuerza y la respuesta de ella fue una exclamación de placer que me embriago y me hizo perder el poco control recién recuperado.

Tome sus manos y las coloque encima de su cabeza. Poco después, ambos nos dirigimos a un mundo donde nada existía, más que la satisfacción de envolver a nuestros cuerpos en un manto sudoroso, donde nuestros cuerpos danzaron al ritmo de la danza más primitiva jamás creada. Dónde, tomados de nuestras manos, alcanzamos la libertad y el firme reconocimiento de que estábamos ante algo maravilloso...

Y sobre todo, que teníamos todo ese día para alcanzar el firmamento. Solos. Aprendiendo a conocer nuestros deseos y necesidades. Conociendo nuestros cuerpos extraños, para lograr la satisfacción plena...

A demás, mañana sería otro día y tendría la oportunidad de preguntarle...

¿Por qué yo? ¿Qué tengo de especial cómo para que me eligieras y me entregaras el mayor de tus tesoros? O, simplemente, ¿Por qué yo?

Y abrazado a ella, alcance la más alta cumbre que un hombre puede lograr. Convirtiéndose para mí, es la experiencia más extraordinaria que había vivido.

Por el simple hecho de estar abrazado a ella.


	10. Chapter 10

Espero y te guste el final de este capitulo Isa-Bella0908 tus quejas son empicas

YAZMIN V, , elena prada gracias por leer esta historia

Capítulo X

"_En la soledad del reflejo de las ventanas __del alma, nada satisface tanto como la conciencia en calma, ni siquiera la calma del cuerpo."_

Y entonces me convertí en su amante.

Nada para presumir, aun siendo él quien es; pero esa era la verdad. Me hice su amante. No era su novia, no era su amiga, pues apenas si conversábamos lo necesario, no era su compañera de trabajo tampoco solamente. Yo era su amante. Qué palabra tan molesta, pero eso era.

Y no me quejo del acto en sí. No me quejo de lo que viví con él, de lo mucho que disfrutaba que me hiciera el amor, o que tuviéramos sexo, cualquiera que sea la nomenclatura para esto que vivíamos.

Y tampoco me obligó, ni me forzó, ni era yo una inocente y tierna jovencita que cayó en las redes de nadie. Lo hice porque quise, porque lo deseaba y porque a mi edad tengo el control sobre mi vida suficiente para decidir lo que hago y lo que no quiero hacer.

Pero eso no significa que no me duela.

No era lo deseado, ni la mejor manera, ni quizás el momento o el lugar. No, no lo era. Pero sucedió.

Así que me convertí en su amante e hice lo imposible por acallar las voces en mi interior que gritaban que aquello no estaba bien, que saldría lastimada con el remordimiento y la culpa al final de todo esto. Las callé, las hundí en lo más hondo de mi conciencia, repudiando sus tintineos moralistas que me acusaban, y me dediqué a disfrutarlo.

Porque vaya que lo disfrutaba.

Damon Salvatore no era sólo atento, caballeroso y apuesto a grados que ya eran un insulto para todos los otros hombres. Era además, un dios del sexo. Un verdadero dios del sexo.

Él me enseñó lo que era un orgasmo. Lo que antes había sólo leído o escuchado, él me enseñó lo que era sentirlo.

La primera vez fue molesta e incluso dolorosa; tanto que estuve a un milímetro de levantarme de esa cama. Creo que no tuvo la menor delicadeza conmigo, pero eso, la delicadeza no era algo que yo pudiera esperar o mucho menos exigirle, cuando yo misma me había portado con tal desinhibición.

Él jamás en la vida podía haberse imaginado que esa mujer que le arrancó de las manos el preservativo para ponérselo ella misma, era en realidad, virgen.

No, no podía imaginarse que yo había aprendido a hacerlo en las clases de educación sexual en el colegio, donde nos obligaban a utilizar una fruta en una tarea, que pretendía ser educativa, pero que rayaba en lo obscena.

Por eso no me quejé, por eso no dije nada, y también porque luego de ese primer rudo instante se portó tan maravillosamente tierno y cuidadoso, que olvidé todo por completo y me dediqué a sentirlo solamente.

Así que escondí mi vergüenza, pudor, recato, y hasta los sueños virginales, en los linderos más apartados en la moral de mi conciencia, para convertirme en su amante; y disfrutar con él aquello que me ofrecía y que prácticamente yo había rogado para recibir: sexo. Sexo mucho, sexo ardiente, sexo grandioso.

- No, espera – me habló.

Estaba yo saliendo de la cama, cubriéndome con una sábana blanca, como si no me hubiera visto mucho más que desnuda.

Alargó un brazo y me hizo regresar a donde él estaba recostado.

- La filmación empezará en unas horas – le dije.

Hablaba entrecortadamente porque me besaba frenético y tenía su lengua en mi garganta.

- Unas horas – tomó algo de aire – es mucho tiempo.

Entonces volvió a besarme de la misma forma, así posesivo y furioso, como si quisiera meterse dentro de mi boca y yo lo dejé; lo dejé porque se sentía maravilloso.

No nos habíamos levantado de esa cama en las últimas veinticuatro horas, desde que el día anterior nos encontráramos ahí cuando yo olvidé que no había llamado.

Habíamos hecho el amor tantas veces que ya no sabía ni cuantas. Al principio llevaba la cuenta, pero la perdí en la sexta; será también que luego de esa vez, tuve un orgasmo sólo con él besándome los senos y no supe si debía contar esa como la séptima vez o no contaba para nada. Así que me confundí y perdí el hilo.

No habíamos dormido en absoluto, sólo un rato como a medianoche, pero me despertó la sensación de su cuerpo junto a mí; y me senté en la cama, lo que terminó por despertarlo a él, lo que terminó en los dos haciendo el amor otra vez como si el mundo se fuera a acabar.

Como si no fuésemos capaces de la menor conversación que no fuera con el cuerpo. Como si sólo sintiéndolo dentro de mí, él fuera mío. Creo que en realidad por eso lo deseaba tanto.

- No – murmuré.

Estaba intentando alejarse de mí.

- Tomemos una ducha juntos – me dijo besándome de nuevo.

- No – negué –. Hazme el amor aquí, aquí en esta cama, otra vez – mordí sus labios –. Anda, más, más.

Lo tomé por los hombros para girar y estar yo encima de él. Me senté a horcajadas sobre su vientre viéndolo a los ojos, tomé sus manos y las acomodé en mis senos.

En nuestro poco tiempo en esto, había aprendido que eso lo volvía loco. Y eso era lo que yo quería, volverlo loco, que me deseara, que gritara como a veces lo hacía durante el orgasmo, que cerrara los ojos de placer, que me estrujara fuerte con esas manos grandes y masculinas. Que me hiciera suya otra vez como lo había venido haciendo.

Dejó una mano en mis senos, apretándolos como le gustaba y a mí me fascinaba; y con la otra en uno de mis muslos me ayudó a levantarme un poco. Entonces yo ayudé a su anatomía a acoplarse con la mía, cuando sentimos el contacto los dos gemimos levemente, lo dirigí como debía y entonces dejé mi peso sobre su cuerpo. Grité de placer.

- Damon! – gemí con las manos en mi cabello.

Se movió como sólo él sabía hacerlo y su cuerpo en el mío hería profundo y rudo, contra lo más blando y húmedo, muy húmedo. Rabioso y profundo, invasor, hondo; tan adentro que no sentía nada más, sólo eso.

- Te gusta? – habló jadeando con voz ronca y grave.

- Me encanta – respondí.

Tenía los ojos cerrados y me movía ayudada por él, sintiendo a mi vez los vaivenes de su cuerpo debajo del mío.

- Repite eso – pidió.

Lo complací. Que alguien les diga a los hombres que cuando se dan de esta forma, pueden también pedir lo que quieran.

- Me encanta! – alcé la voz.

Gimió de placer y lo pidió de nuevo.

- Más fuerte – dijo.

- Me encanta! Me encanta! Me vuelvo loca! Me fascina! Más! Más!

Entonces él me complació a mí. Tomó mi cadera con ambas manos y jaló hacia abajo tan fuerte que quemaba. Y empezó a moverse todavía con más furia que antes.

- Quiero algo – susurró apenas audible.

Tanto placer me tenía fuera de mí.

- Pídeme lo que quieras! – grité.

No dejaba de moverse adentro de mí, con mis muslos sentía sus caderas desnudas, en las mías sus manos que jalaban y jalaban, llevándome hasta la locura. Podía pedirme lo que quisiera, la aberración sexual más grande de este mundo y yo se la hubiera concedido.

Lo habría dejado hacer con mi cuerpo lo que le diera la gana, ya me estaba dando tanto placer que no era que tuviera un orgasmo maravilloso, es que todo era un orgasmo de principio a fin.

Guardó silencio un momento, sólo escuchaba sus jadeos de placer, hasta que respiró hondo y habló su petición.

- Mírame – dijo con la voz quebrada –. Abre los ojos.

Tenía los ojos cerrados y hasta eso se me había olvidado. Entonces los abrí y lo vi directo a los suyos. De momento no entendí que eso me pidiera pero luego lo comprendí.

La visión de su torso desnudo, amplio, fuerte, recio, sus labios sensuales entreabiertos jadeando, con su lengua que se asomaba inquieta y húmeda. Y sus ojos entrecerrados fijos en mí, en mis senos, en mi vientre, en mi mirada. Todo, todo eso me llevó tan alto que no podía soportarlo ni un minuto más.

Me acerqué a sus labios con los míos y los besé mordiéndolos hasta que lo escuché gemir en mi boca. Entonces le pedí algo yo, llevada ya a los límites.

- Ya – jadeé – ya!

Lo entendió. Giró para estar él sobre mí. Se arrodilló en la cama, tomó mis piernas con sus manos, separándolas al extremo, tomó mi cuerpo con sus manos enormes en mis caderas, y jaló hacia él, y empezó a embestirme una y otra vez, más y más rápido, más y más adentro.

Teníamos los dos los ojos fijos en el otro. Pude verlo viendo mis senos, con los párpados entrecerrados.

Con los ojos fijos en mis senos, entreabrió los labios, mordiéndolos ligeramente, entonces asomó un poco su lengua como si saboreara esa zona de mi cuerpo a la distancia. La visión de la deliciosa humedad de su lengua que yo sabía que sabía muy bien, su humedad, su saliva, me hizo estremecer de placer.

- Más! – grité –. Más!

Lo hizo, de rodillas entre mis piernas abiertas, empujó más y más, muchas veces, tan adentro, tan hondo y tan fuerte que me volvía loca.

Empecé a gritar cada vez más y más fuerte, y era como un aliciente para él, que lo hacía embestirme más y más fuerte también.

Sexo. Mucho sexo. Ardiente sexo. Grandioso sexo.

Y un orgasmo enorme.

Gemí una sola vez largamente, mientras él daba un último empuje; y entonces gimió él. Dos veces, temblando.

Cayó rendido a un costado de mí, sobre la cama; mientras mis piernas temblaban y no alcanzaba a pensar nada coherente.

Yo respiraba entrecortada viendo al techo absolutamente extasiada de pura delicia.

Lo vi temblando un poco, giró el rostro al otro lado de donde yo estaba, y entonces se quedó muy quieto. Lo vi junto a mí completamente desnudo, era un hombre magnífico, con un cuerpo alargado, masculino, fuerte, definido; pero en ese momento no me inspiró el menor mal pensamiento, tenía los instintos por completo saciados.

Respiré profundamente, me tranquilicé poco a poco y salí de la cama, con todo el cuidado que fui capaz, porque sentía que las piernas me fallaban.

- Ven – me habló a media voz –. Ven, amor.

No era que quisiera otra sesión, se le notaba saciado también. Entendí que quizás creía necesario algo de tiempo abrazados o algo por el estilo. No me pareció necesario entre nosotros, como tampoco me pareció necesario el nombre con el que me llamaba.

- La filmación empezará – fue lo único que dije y me dirigí al cuarto de baño.

Esperaba que él también estuviera consiente de que el personal llegaría en dos horas y que al menos debiéramos tener la decencia de arreglar la cama, donde habrían de filmarnos; y que nos había servido de escenario para nuestros encuentros brutales, como un cuadrilátero de box.

Cuando me lavaba las manos en el cuarto de baño pensé en todo esto, en lo que el personal pensaría si supiera lo que estaba pasando. Algo se removió en mi estómago, y se anudó en mi garganta, en el fondo yo sabía muy bien lo que eso era; pero lo bloqueé de inmediato; lo hecho, hecho está.

Aun así, no supe por qué cuando levanté la vista al espejo frente a mí, no pude ver mi propio reflejo. Apoyé las manos en el espejo, cubriendo la imagen y me di la vuelta para meterme a la regadera apresurada. No supe por qué pero no pude verme en ese espejo.

Cuando salí del baño, ya vestida, no lo vi por ninguna parte, pero la cama ya estaba hecha y todo inmaculado, lo agradecí en silencio.

Entonces, mientras me sentaba en un sofá cercano a la ventana, lo vi acercarse, ya vestido él también, con una bandeja en las manos. Traía el desayuno.

Luego de que entrara a la casa, nos sentamos en la pequeña mesa a desayunar, en completo silencio.

Me parecía ridícula cualquier conversación que en mi mente analizaba como posible, después de todo lo que había pasado.

Había quizás sólo un tema factible. Pero creo que incluso el secreto con el que debíamos manejar todo esto, ya estaba implícito, y por eso ni siquiera toqué ese tema, ni él tampoco.

Mientras desayunaba, de nuevo sentí la molestia en mi interior, algo que pugnaba por salir y creo que hice un gesto.

- Estas bien? – preguntó.

No me había dado cuenta que me estuviera observando, por lo que mi reacción fue más de sorpresa.

- Cómo? – pregunté extrañada.

Sonrió y me pareció asombrosamente apuesto, como para quitar el aliento.

- Que si estás bien…

- Yo? – Sacudí la cabeza –, claro, sí, totalmente.

Sonrió de nuevo y entonces, de nuevo, volvimos al silencio.

Este no era para nada el día siguiente después a mi primera vez que yo había imaginado, y aunque intentaba no pensar en ello, y con todas mis fuerzas me proponía lo contrario; la imagen de un vestido blanco usado por mí el día antes de dormir por primera vez con un hombre, me atormentaba sin que pudiera evitarlo.

Volteé a verlo entonces a él y creo que se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Este era el hombre más hermoso del mundo, y al parecer, era también muy amable y atento, y hasta diría que muy tierno. Era maravilloso sin duda, pero no era mío.

Por más veces que hiciéramos el amor en aquella cama que veía al otro extremo de la casa, por más que soñara con que al final se quedaría conmigo, por más que me imaginara que me amaba, la verdad es que no. Él no me amaba. Y no, no era mío en absoluto.

Me levanté apresurada al baño de nuevo.

Creo que dijo algo, mientras caminaba alejándome de la mesa, pero no lo escuché bien y no podía ni hablar, tenía algo en la garganta.

Me encerré en el baño, me recargué en el lavabo, de espaldas al espejo. Incapaz de hacer nada más, tomé mi rostro con las manos y contra todos mis deseos, sentí mucha agua repentina en ellas. Estaba llorando.

No sabía por qué, pero estaba llorando. Tenía algo adentro del pecho que me ahogaba, y una sensación en todo el cuerpo que no se callaba con nada, como quien ha perdido todo lo de adentro y se queda sólo con un vacío.

Hubiera deseado poder hablar con él y decirle, explicarle para ver si me ayudaba, pero él no era ni tan sólo mi amigo. No era nada mío, y no podía hablar con él de esto que ni yo comprendía.

Si lo había hecho todo porque quise, cuando quise y como quise. Si nadie me obligó, si todo fue a mi gusto, si él no pudo ser más tierno y a veces hasta romántico, por qué sentía yo ese vacío en mi interior y esas ganas de rogarle que me abrazara, que me besara la frente, las mejillas, el rostro completo.

Esas ganas que yo misma tenía de tomar su rostro y llenarlo de besos, de acariciar su cabello, de hacerlo reír. De dejarme ir, en caricias y susurros, toda completa hacia él. Esas ganas de creer que cuando me abrazaba sobre la cama era porque me amaba, esas ganas de ver en sus tiernas caricias, ternura de verdad y no sólo deseo.

Porque sí era muy tierno, increíblemente tierno y protector y cuidadoso, pero yo sabía que era así conmigo sólo porque me deseaba y porque era un hombre atento en general, no porque sintiera algo por mí. Y creo que mis lágrimas por eso eran, porque yo sabía todo esto.

Porque cuanto deseaba que los dulces besos que me había dado algunas veces en esas horas, esos dulces besos apacibles y tiernos significaran algo más; que significaran amor de verdad.

Entonces giré y quise forzarme a ver mi reflejo en el espejo; pero no pude. No supe por qué de nuevo, pero no pude verme. Algo había ahí que no era yo, algo había pasado que hacía de la mujer de la imagen una extraña.

Quise encontrar serenidad como pude, respiré muy hondo muchas veces. Limpié mi rostro, me lavé las manos, respiré de nuevo y respiré mucho, hasta que me calmé por completo.

Tomé el control de mí misma otra vez y hundí todo lo mejor que pude dentro de mí, para no traicionarme yo sola de nuevo.

Cuando me sentí por completo tranquila, entendí que yo ya era una adulta, que había tomado una decisión y que debía vivir con ella y con sus consecuencias. Quise lanzarme a todo esto sin que nada me importara, pues bien, eso debía demostrar, que nada me importaba.

Salí del baño absolutamente serena y encontré ya a varios de los técnicos preparando todo.

No lo vi a él por ninguna parte, ni tampoco el servicio de desayuno en la mesa.

Entendí lo que habría él de hacer. No me equivoqué.

Cuando fue la hora exacta, llegó saludando a todos con toda normalidad, incluso a mí. Aunque sus ojos brillaron cuando me saludó con un gentil apretón de manos, y creo que los míos también, porque sentí como si me ruborizara un poco.

No tenía idea cómo iba a superar ese día de filmación, pero increíblemente fue más fácil de lo que me hubiera imaginado. Habiendo saciado un poco de aquello que me consumía, creo que fui más capaz de controlarme.

Me sentí algo incómoda cuando el director nos habló de una de las posiciones que filmaríamos ese día. Le llaman _El toque de la mariposa_, y a pesar de su nombre delicado y casi hasta poético, no es más que sexo oral. Sexo oral de la mujer para el hombre.

Escuchaba las instrucciones del director, sobre cómo se haría, falso y pretendido para las cámaras; pero lo peor de todo es que el actor junto a mí, ya me había mostrado eso mismo la noche anterior, pero con una lección práctica. Y para nada falsa, ni pretendida tampoco, sino muy real.

Sacudí la cabeza intentando despejar mi mente de recuerdos que sólo harían todo difícil otra vez, y, cuando las instrucciones acabaron, filmamos al fin la escena.

El día de filmación constó de besos, y más besos, caricias, masajes, sus labios besando todo mi cuerpo, los míos recorriéndolo a él.

Cuando llegó el final del día, estaba tan alterada que mientras veía a todos retirarse, sólo quería escuchar una cosa.

- Te quedas? – preguntó cerca de mí en un susurro.

Me había leído el pensamiento.

- Claro – le dije.

Y claro que me quedé. Y todo empezó otra vez. Luego de que todos se fueron quiso llevarme a su habitación dentro de la casa principal, pero no quise.

- Me siento más cómoda aquí – le dije –. Te molesta?

- Por supuesto que no, lo que tú quieras.

No era precisamente que me sintiera más cómoda en ese lugar, era que tenía miedo de ir a su habitación y envolverme en lo que era su vida privada. Suficiente era con la añoranza que ya sentía, como para empezar a desear también compartir mayor intimidad.

Lo que tenía dentro ya me tenía suficientemente confundida, no quería agregarle otra cosa más.

Pronto dejé de pensar en todo lo que estaba sintiendo, porque tan pronto cerró las puertas y ventanas, se acercó a mi que estaba de pie en un extremo de la pieza. Me levantó en vilo besándome, con su lengua en mi boca, apoyó mi espalda en la pared, se abrió paso con las manos hasta mi vientre debajo del vestido, se liberó a sí mismo y me penetró.

De pie, en un minuto, ansioso, frenético y muy adentro.

Sin rodeos ni excusas, me penetró. Y yo grité de placer.

Perdí noción de todo lo que me rodeaba y deseé que las horas de la noche se alargaran lo imposible para seguir teniéndolo dentro de mí, únicos momentos en los que mi mente reposaba de su alteración constante, consiente únicamente de lo que él le hacía a mi cuerpo.

- Tengo todo el día deseando esto – murmuró contra mis labios húmedos de él, sin dejar de empujar.

- Yo también – hablé con la voz entrecortada.

Era verdad, lo había deseado todo el día, y temblé de delicia cuando vi que él también a mí.

Nuestro encuentro esa noche fue todavía más vehemente que en la anterior. Me hizo suya contra la pared, sujetándome en el aire; en el piso sobre la alfombra; él de pie y yo sobre la mesa. Hizo de mi cuerpo una propiedad del suyo, mientras yo jadeaba de placer y le pedía más de él todavía.

Qué pasaría después no lo sabía, en el fondo de mí sabía que aunque ignoraba lo que habría de ocurrir con exactitud, podría de una vez compararlo con un choque de trenes, donde yo iba a resultar destrozada de arriba a abajo.

Y me quedaría llorando sin reposo, mirando de lejos a ese hombre tan apuesto, tan apasionado, tan irritablemente perfecto en todos los sentidos; sin que nada pudiera hacer yo para mantenerlo a mi lado o para que me amara un poco.

Porque en el fondo, sentía en mí algo que crecía, inexplicablemente, algo que pugnaba por salir de mi corazón, un nuevo sentimiento, que se sentía cálido y hasta agradable, pero demasiado aterrador para poder ser admitido.

Porque ese hombre, y esto era algo que debía repetirme a mí misma hasta el cansancio, este hombre no era mío y no me amaba. No, no me amaba. Esto era sólo físico.

Pero esa noche otra vez, nublé mi razón, callé mi conciencia, dejé de escuchar al latido en mi pecho que hablaba algo que no entendía, o que mejor dicho, no quería entender. Y me dediqué sólo a sentirlo a él.

Sentirlo besándome frenético con su lengua invasora, sentirlo tocándome posesivo con sus manos dominantes, tan masculinas, tan fuertes; sentirlo penetrándome sin descanso con eso que lo hacía hombre, imponente, fuerte y profundo; y que, por el momento, al menos mientras estuviera dentro de mí, lo hacía mío.

Así que olvidé todo y soñé de nuevo.

Y mientras me hacía el amor otra vez y me besaba y me tocaba ansioso y posesivo; y me dejaba tocarlo y disfrutar de su cuerpo tan distinto al mío pero tan atrayente; mientras me enseñaba lo que el sexo era, volví a soñar, como lo había venido haciendo; soñé de nuevo en que este hombre maravilloso, casi perfecto, era mío. Y que sus caricias y besos y miradas a media luz en aquella cama, eran de amor.

Soñé que me amaba, y de momento, en esos momentos en los que me tocaba y yo soñaba que nos amábamos, fui feliz.


	11. Chapter 11

**GRACIAS POR SU APOYO PERO AL PARECER EN MI TRABAJO SALGO DE VIAJE Y ME SENTÍA COMO EL VILLANO DE LA HISTORIA ASI QUE LES DEJO OTRO CAPITULO **

Capítulo XI

"_Cuando no estamos seguros de quiénes somos ni de lo que queremos en la vida, los momentos ilusorios engañan hasta el alma misma"_

El reflejo de la luna se mecía con suavidad por encima del manto acuoso de la piscina. Por un instante sentí el poder de alcanzarla y hacerla mía, pero sabía que si hacía amago de tocarla, esta desaparecería entre mis dedos, llevándose con ella una ilusión resquebrajada.

Me reí de mí mismo sin poderlo evitar, tratando en lo posible de no despertar a la hermosa mujer que yacía a unos cuantos pasos de mí, dormida.

Levanté mi copa hacia el firmamento plagado de estrellas y brinde con ellas, mientras mi cuerpo soportaba la brisa fresca de la noche cubierto tan solo con un albornoz, al pie de la piscina y al mismo tiempo lejos de Elena.

Hacia dos semanas que nos habíamos convertido en amantes. Catorce días que ahora se antojaban lejanos. Catorce noches que utilizamos para saciar nuestros cuerpos adictos uno del otro. Prolongando la tortura a la que nos sometía Alaric durante el día y creando una realidad para nosotros dos durante la noche.

Una realidad que terminaría dentro de dos días, cuando el tiempo de filmación culminara.

Y entonces ¿qué pasaría con ella...? ¿Qué pasaría conmigo...? ¿Seguiríamos siendo amantes o sencillamente nos diríamos adiós? Porque esas son las dos únicas acciones que veía para nosotros, después de descubrir el gran placer sexual que nos proporcionábamos cada noche.

Tomé el resto de mi bebida en un solo trago. Sentí como el licor quemaba mi garganta y no mostré ningún gesto de debilidad. ¿Para qué? En ese momento me encontraba solo por elección, sabiendo que el calor de ella me espera, envuelta en sábanas de seda.

Coloque la copa vacía sobre la mesa del jardín y extendí mis manos frente a mí. Les di vuelta, quedando las palmas hacia arriba. Manos fuertes, poderosas, masculinas, capaces de dar placer, de acariciar, de proteger. Pero parecía que ella solo se daba cuenta del placer que mis manos le podían proporcionar, dejando a mí ser a un lado.

- ... ven amor – le había dicho en aquel primer amanecer que pasábamos juntos, y esas dos palabras seguían quemando mi conciencia, mi mente. ¿Por qué las había pronunciado? No sabía aun la respuesta, pero después de ver la reacción de ella, algo en mi interior quedo petrificado por comprender que no quería enamorarme de Elena.

Sin deseos de pensar más, empuñe mis manos y las metí en los bolsillos del albornoz como un intento vano de ignorar lo que me estaba pasando, lo que estaba sintiendo, lo que una parte de mi ser trataba de ignorar sin mucho éxito. Entendiendo que la relación sexual placentera podíamos extenderla a la vida diaria, sin comprometer los sentimiento.

Tenía que hablar con ella. Plantearle mi deseo de seguir viéndola con el solo compromiso de sexo mutuo y su responsabilidad en ello, que nuestros encuentros fueran más allá del tiempo que duraría la filmación, para así descubrir en mí qué era aquello que no me dejaba en paz y que dominaba cada segundo de mi conciencia.

En la oscuridad del lugar, escuche un ruido proveniente del interior de la casa que hizo que mis sentidos se revolucionaran. Ahogando un suspiró, entre a la casa.

La encontré sentada a la orilla de la cama, envuelta por una delgada sabana. Su aspecto me pareció adorable, su comportamiento candoroso me trastocaba a pesar de que conocía cada centímetro de su cuerpo, cada marca de nacimiento.

Sus ojos chocolatosos me observaron con detenimiento y la llama de pasión descontrolada volvió a emerger en mí.

Definitivamente estaría loco si no le proponía seguirnos viendo, aun sí lo único que le podía ofrecer era una relación sin un compromiso sentimental de mi parte. Porque de lo que estaba seguro era que no estaba preparado para ir más allá de lo que estábamos viviendo en ese momento.

- ¿Dónde estabas? – me pregunto en un susurro.

Mi respuesta fue extenderle mi mano.

- Viendo a la Luna... ven – le respondí.

Vi en ella un ligero titubeo y un segundo después se levantó para unir su mano con la mía. Así, tomados de las manos abandonamos aquel lugar que se había convertido en testigo mudo del deseo que dominaba nuestros cuerpos y que estaba lejos de saciarse.

La guie hasta llevarla al pie de la piscina para descubrir en su lenguaje corporal sí quiere continuar con nuestros encuentros.

Observé como ella levantaba su rostro al firmamento y el largo de su cuello quedaba al descubierto ante mi mirada.

Siguiendo un impulso, pose mis labios sobre su piel desnuda y sentí como un estremecimiento recorría su cuerpo. Me coloqué detrás de ella y mis brazos rodearon su cintura, haciendo que su cuerpo se pegara al mío.

Ella, al igual que yo sufría de lo mismo. Cuerpos con vida propia y que clamaban la satisfacción total.

- Mírala – le señale el reflejo de la Luna en la piscina y ella siguió con sus ojos hacia donde yo apuntaba.

- Es hermosa – murmuró a mí oído.

Y en ese momento fue el turno de mi cuerpo para estremecerse.

- Quiero hacerte mía ahí... en medio de la luna – le dije, deseando con todo mi ser que accediera.

Sí no podía tener la Luna, al menos tendría la satisfacción de haber estado cerca de ella.

Su respuesta me dejo ardiendo.

Tomo mis manos y las separó de su cuerpo. Dio varios pasos hacia delante, alejándose de mí y giró un poco su cabeza para mirarme. Sus rizos revueltos bailaron ante mis ojos.

Hipnotizado observé como ella soltaba la sabana y esta caía a sus pies. Su cuerpo hermoso y desnudo quedo descubierto ante mí apenas iluminado por los rayos plateados de la luna.

Se veía exquisita. Parecía una ninfa y lo mejor de todo era que solo era para mí.

Me quede de pie, mientras ella se dirigía hacia las escaleras de la piscina. Uno de sus pies toco primero el agua, después el otro. Y en ese momento quise convertirme en agua y acariciar su piel.

Ella me miró y no pude resistirme más, porque mi subconsciente esperaba esa respuesta.

Tiré el albornoz y este quedo a un lado de la sabana. Con paso decidido la seguí y cuando traté de alcanzarla, ella se sumergió completamente, perdiéndola por varios segundos.

Fui tras ella y en la profundidad de la piscina tome su cintura. Emergimos juntos, con nuestras piernas entrelazadas. Pecho contra pecho. Con los latidos de nuestros corazones unidos en un mismo ritmo.

Me apoderé de sus labios con frenesí y me perdí en ellos. Su miel me envolvió y olvidé todo raciocinio. Seguí el camino de su cuello y mi lengua trazó su recorrido hasta sus turgentes senos.

Ella arqueó su espalda hacia atrás permitiendo apoderarme de ellos. Nuestras pieles brillaban bajo la luna y el manto del agua que nos cubría.

Vibre cuando mis labios aprisionaron uno de sus pezones hasta hincharlo, después pase al otro y comencé el mismo juego con él. Ella se estremecía bajo mis caricias mientras una de mis manos fue cercándose hasta llegar a su punto más sensible.

La acaricié y ella soltó una exclamación llena de deseo insatisfecho. Levante mi mirada y me perdí en la profundidad de sus ojos. En ellos vi un brillo que para mí fue indescifrable. Un brillo extraño que me afecto en sobremanera sin saber por qué, porque estaba decidido que en relación a lo estábamos viviendo solo iba a tomar sin poner mis sentimientos de por medio. Porque sencillamente no me sentía preparado.

Ignorando mis pensamientos, volví a apoderarme de su boca y su reacción fue la misma. Loca, frenética.

Mis manos soltaron entonces su cintura y se deslizaron hacia su cadera redondeaba. Me hice dueño de ella y levantándola como una pluma la guie hasta introducirme en ella.

Ambos jadeamos al unísono cuando nos convertimos en un solo cuerpo. Pronto nos vimos envueltos en una pasión demoledora. Sus piernas me rodearon y mis manos sujetaron sus muslos y después sus nalgas para evitar que en cada embestida mía ella se separara.

La deseaba ahí, en ese momento, en ese instante de tiempo. Bajo el brillo de la Luna, sin más testigos que las estrellas que nos observaban desde del firmamento. Sin más deseo que saciarnos uno del otro hasta dejar a nuestros cuerpos cansados. Siguiendo el reflejo de satélite y perdiéndolo entre las pequeñas olas que provocábamos con nuestros movimientos cada vez más rápidos, cada vez más profundos, cada vez más hondos. Partiéndonos, estrujándonos, deseándonos... y llevándonos a alturas insospechadas...

Tratando de alcanzar dentro de nuestra locura amatoria la Luna.

Esa mañana desperté solo como ya era costumbre. Elena se había vuelto a marchar a los primeros rayos del alba, igual como lo venía haciendo desde la segunda noche juntos.

A pesar de que quería retenerla, respetaba su decisión y hasta cierto punto la entendía. La discreción de nuestra relación nunca había sido tratada entre nosotros, aun así era un acuerdo tácito que teníamos que llevar a cabo.

Miré la hora en mi reloj de pulsera que yacía de forma descuidada sobre la mesa de noche y este marcaba las 6:40 de la mañana. En poco tiempo estarían ahí el equipo técnico de la filmación así que me apresuré a recoger mis ropas regadas por toda la habitación.

De la presencia de Elena, no quedaba nada que la delatara, según alcance a percibir.

Tomé mi teléfono móvil y llamé a la casa. Una de las empleadas atendió la llamada. De forma escueta le pedí que acudiera a la casa de invitados a limpiar las pruebas de nuestros encuentros.

Al tiempo que la doncella llegaba, yo abandonaba el lugar, dejando atrás los recuerdos de la pasada noche.

En la intimidad de mi habitación, la cual se encontraba decorada a completo gusto mío. Masculina y al mismo tiempo fría, me desnudé para ingresar al cuarto de baño.

Permití que el agua mojara mi piel y se llevara con ella el cúmulo de enmarañados pensamientos que atosigaban mi mente. Tratando así de volver a la calma y guardar solo para mí, lo vivido con ella.

Pero mis esfuerzos eran en vano. Cuando sentía que mis pensamientos los había desechados, volvían a aparecer, igual que el reflejo de la Luna sobre la piscina. Esta iba y venía, se partía en miles de pedazos y estos se unían de nuevo... pareciendo que no podían vivir separados. Unidos, inquebrantablemente unidos.

Cerré el grifo del agua caliente y abrí el del agua fría. Me obligue a permanecer bajo el chorro del agua, buscando en mí el poder de entumecer la parte que nacía dentro de mí cuerpo y que me hacía vulnerable.

Algo me obligo a doblarme y mis manos se apoyaron contra el azulejo de la pared.

Perdido, estaba completamente perdido.

Y en mí estaba recuperar esa parte que hacía sentirme herido.

Tenía que enfrentar lo inevitable. No tenía duda. Ese sería el día para plantearle a Elena mi deseo de seguir viéndola después de que termináramos el trabajo que nos había hecho conocer... Y posteriormente, en mí estaría el poder de afrontar la decisión que ella tomara, a pesar de que no podía ofrecerle un compromiso formal por la simple razón que me gustaba tal y como vivía mi vida, sin la responsabilidad de un compromiso sentimental que me atara a alguna parte.

Aunque la incertidumbre estaba a flor de piel. En realidad nunca habíamos hablado del futuro, nunca nos habíamos abierto al otro. No sabía nada de ella, no conocía sus gustos. No sabía cuáles eran los pensamientos que anidaban en su mente... De ella solo sabía lo que su cuerpo me mostraba... y dejaba ver.

Recuperándome de mi arrebato de debilidad, salí del cuarto de baño. Sin percibir lo que me rodeaba me vestí y baje a la cocina a ingerir cualquier alimento que despertara mi apetito.

Después de eso, me dirigí hacia el set de filmación. Ahí encontré a Alaric quién revisaba unas anotaciones.

- Buenos días, amigo – me acerqué a él.

Alaric levanto la mirada de los papeles.

- ¡Vaya, Damon! Hoy has madrugado – nuestras manos se estrecharon.

- A causa del nerviosismo de las últimas escenas – puntualice en tono de broma, a pesar de que esta no invadió el brillo de mis ojos.

Una carcajada salió de la garganta del director.

- Ese comentario lo entendería en un actor novato, no en ti.

- Tienes razón – le respondí con un velo de indignación fingida ya que en ese momento me encontraba actuando el mejor papel de mi vida.

Seguimos hablando de cosas sin importancia relacionadas con el documental, hasta que una idea cruzo por mi mente.

- Elena es un poco reservada ¿no te parece?

Alaric me observo por varios segundos antes de responder. No había nada en él que sospechara de la relación que tenía con ella.

- Sí... ella es muy reservada. Supongo que es parte de su persona.

- Su actitud raya en el misterio – afirmé - ¿Sabes algo de su vida?

La seriedad se dibujó en el rostro de mi amigo.

- No... Sólo lo que escribió en su currículum.

Por varios segundos no pude contestar a sus palabras. Toda en ella era un total misterio para mí y no tenía forma se conocer más allá de lo que ella permitía.

Varios técnicos llegaron al set e interrumpieron mi oportunidad de sacarle a Alaric algo de la poca información que el poseía de Elena.

Pronto, me vi observando como todas las personas presentes se concentraban en su trabajo. Las luces iluminaron el set. Las cámaras fueron encendidas. El peinador y la maquillista estaban esperando a que Elena llegara y por vez primera se le había hecho tarde.

Una sensación que rayaba en nerviosismo comenzó a invadirme. Su retraso no era normal y eso me hacía preguntarme qué había hecho mal, aunque viéndolo desde otra perspectiva era yo, solo yo que tenía esa idea en la cabeza, porque ella siempre se había portado profesional en cada llamado y siempre había sido puntual. Aquella situación no era normal en Elena y eso me llenaba de incertidumbre.

Varios minutos antes de las 9 de la mañana, escuché como ella llegaba. Su aspecto en ese momento era muy diferente al que yo tuve en mis brazos la noche anterior. Toda en ella demostraba profesionalismo, frialdad en la forma como me miró.

La saludé en el mismo plan que ella y después seguí si figura cuando pidió disculpas a cada uno de los presentes por su tardanza, para después perderse en la habitación donde la esperaban el peinador y la maquillista para arreglarla.

Cuando salió al set, yo ya la estaba esperando cubierto tan solo con una bata afelpada.

Alaric comenzó a darnos instrucciones y yo no lo escuchaba, más bien lo ignoraba, por tener la vista fija en la joven que estaba cerca de mí y que a toda costa trataba de no posar sus ojos cafés en mi persona.

La voz de Alaric la percibía a lo lejos.

- En la tradición del yoga, que existía mucho antes de que se escribiera el Kama Sutra, los chacras son considerados centros de energía localizados en siete puntos del cuerpo astral que rodea el cuerpo físico... Hay seis chacras a lo lardo del equivalente astral de la columna vertebral; el séptimo se sitúa en la cabeza. La actividad sexual es un modo de despertar la energía conocida como Kundalini, que permanece dormida en la base de la columna... Cuando esta fuerza despierta se dirige a los chacras y revitaliza el cuerpo y el espíritu...

Él seguía hablando y yo seguía observando a Elena, tratando de descubrir una llama de pasión que me dijera que lo vivido bajo la Luna era real.

- Lo que vamos hacer hoy serán posturas que despertarán a la energía Kundalini... así qué manos a la obra... ¿Damon?

Por un momento el silencio invadió el set y al levantar la mira, cada uno de los presentes me estaba viendo fijamente.

- ¿Estás de acuerdo, Damon? – preguntó Alaric.

Dibuje una sonrisa en mi rostro, fingiendo que había escuchado todo perfectamente, cuando en realidad no fue así.

- Claro que sí – mi voz sonó un poco más vehemente de lo que había querido mostrar, aun así no me sentí avergonzado de esa debilidad.

Acto seguido, Elena y yo nos dimos a la tarea para empezar la filmación. Despojándonos de nuestras respectivas batas, nos dirigimos al centro del set, donde la cama claro recordatorio de la pasión que nos dominaba cada noche, esperaba a que nos colocáramos encima de ella.

Sentí la frialdad de la tela de las sabanas cuando me senté en ella y esa sensación terminó cuando vi a Elena acercarse hacia mí. Hice acopió de todo el autocontrol que poseía para no reaccionar como lo hacía cada noche, con ella entre mis brazos.

Nuestras miradas se cruzaron por varios segundos, para después desviarse a puntos indeterminados, que nos permitiera lograr una esencia impersonal entre nosotros dos, para así engañar a todos aquellos que en ese momento esperaban la señal de Alaric para comenzar a filmar.

El momento llego y lo primero que nos pidió Alaric fue que Elena se acostara colocando por completo su espalda sobre el colchón. Ella así lo hizo. Después seguí la instrucción del director que me indico que me colocara encima de ella.

Así comenzamos la postura enlazante, la cual si no hubiera habido testigos me habría permitido entrar hasta el fondo de su cuerpo, fundirme en ella de la misma forma como lo había estado haciendo desde días antes.

Cuando sentí como Elena colocaba su pierna atravesada sobre mi muslo y me atraía hacía ella, estuve a punto de perder hasta mi nombre.

El resto de la mañana fue así, una larga tortura para mí y con toda seguridad para ella, porque aun si nuestros cuerpos se quemaban por dentro, nuestros semblantes eran fríos, impersonales. Sin mostrar en absoluto nada de lo que estábamos demandando en nuestro interior.

Pronto llegó la hora de la comida. Para ese momento, ya me había hecho a la idea de que era ahora o nunca para plantearle a Elena mi deseo de seguir viéndonos después de que la filmación llegara a su fin, a pesar de que no la teníamos fácil. Porque pronto, muy pronto yo tendría que partir para cumplir un compromiso de trabajo. Una ausencia que se antojaba de meses, pero que al mismo tiempo se acortaba sí ella aceptaba seguirme y prolongar así nuestros encuentros.

Ella salió primero del set para dirigirse al área utilizada para el comedor. Yo la seguí poco después, ya que Alaric me entretuvo para compartir conmigo varios puntos de vista de lo que estaba actuando.

Por un instante, estuve a punto de sonar casi grosero con mi amigo, pero me contuve. Con paciencia escuche todas y cada una de sus sugerencias, aunque por dentro me urgía salir de ahí para hablar con ella.

Cuando al fin me vi liberado de la atención de Alaric, salí casi corriendo del set y cuando llegue al comedor, mi semblante y mi ritmo cardiaco habían disfrazado la ansiedad que sentía en ese momento. Con todo el aplomo del que era capaz de actuar, me dirigí a ella, quién se encontraba en un extremo del lugar, tratando de ocultarse con algunas plantas que adornaban el sitio. Para mí no fue imposible no verla. Algo en ella siempre me indicaba de su presencia, aunque mis ojos no la percibieran.

Ni siquiera se me ocurrió acercarme con una bandeja llena de comida, para así fingir que deseaba comer junto a ella, a pesar de que esos pocos momentos que habíamos compartido hasta ese día, siempre lo hacíamos en completo silencio. Sin externar el más mínimo de nuestros pensamientos.

- ¿Te puedo acompañar? – le dije en cuanto me coloque junto a ella.

Elena levantó sus ojos del plato de ensalada y por un instante me observó sorprendida.

- Sí... por supuesto – me dijo con voz entrecortada.

Tome su palabra como biblia y me senté frente a ella, tratando de que hubiera cierta distancia entre nosotros. Ante todo teníamos que seguir fingiendo y ocultando la relación que manteníamos.

- ¿Ya terminaste de comer o sencillamente no tienes hambre? – me preguntó, señalando con el tenedor el sitió vacío de la mesa ubicado frente a mí. Definitivamente la bandeja de comida me hubiese protegido en ese momento, pero era demasiado tarde como para ir por ella, además el horario de comida se estaba terminando a un ritmo acelerado y yo necesitaba hablar con ella.

- No tengo apetito – le respondí y mis ojos se posaron en sus labios carnosos sin que yo pudiera evitarlo.

Un sonrojo coloreo su rostro femenino.

- Ya veo – e inmediatamente volvió a bajar la mirada a su plato.

- En realidad, quería hablar contigo – me apresuré a decir e inmediatamente después, atraje su atención hacia mí.

- ¿De qué? – se llevó un bocado a su boca.

El suave movimiento de sus labios me distrajeron por unos segundos y me inste a enfocarme en lo que quería decirle.

- Deseo seguir viéndote después de que termine la filmación – la acribille con aquellas palabras, rápidamente y sin suavidad alguna y por algún motivo, eso causo una liberación de tensión instantánea en mi cuerpo.

- ¿Por qué? – me preguntó a bocajarro, sin miramiento alguno.

Elena había pronunciado la pregunta de los 64 millones de dólares. ¿Por qué quería yo seguir prolongando nuestros encuentros fortuitos?

Y respondí con lo primero que se me vino a la mente, sin demostrarle en ninguna de las palabras que pronuncie, que ni yo sabía lo que ella había hecho conmigo.

- Nuestros cuerpos se desean...

- No tengo duda de ello...

- Es la experiencia más extraordinaria que he vivido con una mujer...

- No te lo discuto, aunque para mí ha sido la única...

- Necesito... – seguir disfrutándote hasta que la pasión que nos embarga desaparezca. Claro que las últimas palabras no las pronuncie, en ese momento llego Alaric hasta donde estábamos, interrumpiendo nuestro estéril diálogo.

- Se terminó la hora de comer, chicos... Hay que regresar al trabajo – nos señaló con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Tratando de que mi amigo no me oyera, le pregunte a Elena.

- ¿Deseas aceptar?

Vi como contenía el aire para después soltarlo con suavidad.

- Lo... pensaré – susurró para que yo solo escuchara.

Pero algo en su semblante me lleno de inseguridad. Su rostro se había convertido en una máscara que no me permitía leer su mente.

Yo deseaba que aceptara a ojos cerrados lo poco que le ofrecía. Seguir en la búsqueda del placer mutuo sin comprometer nada más a cambio. Continuar mi vida de soltero que hasta ese momento me había llenado de satisfacción, sin tener a mi lado una pareja estable que me estuviera diciendo que hacer y cómo actuar a la razón de ella.

Y sí, ojala ella aceptará, eso me caería como anillo al dedo, pero claro está sin compromiso sentimental de por medio.

Sin que pudiera retenerla por más tiempo, ella se levantó de su asiento llevando la bandeja consigo. Yo hice lo mismo y me detuve con Alaric unos segundos. Sabía que para que ella tomara una decisión no debía atosigarla, tenía que darle su espacio.

Comencé a contarle chistes tontos a Alaric y en medio de tremendas carcajadas, ambos regresamos al set.

El abrazó de leche y agua, así se llamaba la siguiente posición que teníamos que hacer. Una posición hecha para un hombre y una mujer que estaban muy enamorados el uno del otro; que no pensaban en el dolor que aquel sentimiento tan intenso podría provocar en ellos. Donde ambos teníamos que estar abrazados, como sí nos compenetráramos, al tiempo que nuestros cuerpos fingían estar unidos. Con ella sentada sobre mi regazo y sus piernas rodeándome la cadera. Sentados a la orilla de la cama.

Ambos comenzamos a movernos, según la naturaleza de la posición dictaba. El calor entre nuestros cuerpos era abrazador, nuestros cuerpos enlazados por aquella situación... y los corazones latiendo de forma desenfrenada, mientras las cámaras nos enfocaban y percibían cada respiración y el mínimo de los movimientos que hacíamos...

Y todo se detuvo en una fracción de segundos. Sentí frío y tardé en comprender lo que sucedía. Ella se había apartado de mí antes de que Alaric diera la orden. Todos estábamos detenidos, sin saber que decir ni que hacer. Aquello era algo que jamás nos había pasado y estaba en lo particular fuera de mi entendimiento.

Vi como ella tomaba su bata y en su huida se la ponía. Fui tras ella sin importarme lo que los demás pensarán de nosotros, si con ese acto quedaba al descubierto la relación fortuita que manteníamos. Porque algo, muy importante había sucedido en aquel instante, tan grande que hizo que ella se apartará de mí y tenía que saber qué era.

Elena entro al cuarto de baño y no cerró la puerta tras ella. Al llegar la descubrí con las manos apoyadas en el lavamos y el rostro agachado, escondido tras sus rizos castaños.

- ¿Estás bien? – le pregunté preocupado.

Su cuerpo se envaró.

Levantó su rostro hacia mí y me mostro sus ojos acuosos. Sus mejillas mojadas.

¡Estaba llorando! – gritó mi mente.

Yo no podía reaccionar.

Ella actuó más rápido que yo. Sin decir una palabra, tomo la puerta y la estrelló contra mi rostro.

Me había cerrado la puerta, mientras yo petrificado, no entendía que estaba sucediendo o estaba entendiendo más de la cuenta. Según el punto de vista con que viera aquella situación.


	12. Chapter 12

**Y EH AQUÍ OTRO CAPITULO ESPERO Y LES GUSTE DEJEN SUS REVIEWS**

Capítulo XII

"_Porque la entrega sexual, que no incluye sentimientos, contrario a dar quita; y contrario a llenar, deja el alma vacía._

_Vacíos placeres de quien prueba miel salada"_

El abrazo de leche y agua, así se llamaba la posición.

Desde que la filmación del documental inició yo me había dedicado a la franca búsqueda de información acerca del Kama Sutra, como una medida preventiva, sobre todo. De esa forma sabría al menos qué esperar.

Y cuando en mis lecturas encontré la descripción de esta posición me sentí algo alterada; por lo que había estado temiéndola.

Así que cuando Alaric señaló ese día que habríamos de filmarla, se removió todo en mi interior. Era el penúltimo día de filmación, ya teníamos él y yo más de dos semanas de diarios encuentros sexuales a escondidas.

Damon, el actor, se sentó a la orilla de la cama, con los pies sobre el piso, y yo a horcajadas sobre sus muslos, viéndolo de frente. Me rodeó con los brazos por la espalda, sujetando mi cuerpo completo contra el de él, y yo a mi vez lo rodeé con los míos por sus hombros.

La razón para que yo temiera tanto esta posición era muy simple y más evidente para mí, mientras Alaric marcaba el inicio de la escena, mi razón era el encuentro con sus ojos. Los ojos de Damon Salvatore increíblemente cerca de mí y fijos en los míos.

Parecerá inaudito que después de todo lo que habíamos vivido, yo tuviera temor del simple contacto visual, pero éste era especialmente peligroso en la situación en la que me encontraba.

Entonces pasó, lo que yo más había temido. Con la voz de Alaric apagada en la lejanía, el equipo de filmación prácticamente inexistente a mis sentidos, sus brazos alrededor de mí, los míos alrededor de él; me sumergí en su mirada.

Respirando muy lentamente, con mi aliento acariciando su rostro, y el suyo tocando mis mejillas, fue como si el tiempo se detuviera, y como si de pronto en mí ya no existiera cabida para otro pensamiento que no fuera él y su mirada.

Era imposible. A centímetros de distancia, sus ojos azules, de un color oscuro y misterioso como el mar profundo, revelaban vetas acuosas en grises de todo tipo.

Azul, intensa, profunda, con chispas irreverentes luminosas; y también, mirando más, mucho más de cerca, con pequeñas lucecitas en colores ámbar y dorado, como leves reflejos de esperanza en la negrura de lo más hondo de sus ojos.

Como nimios destellos refulgentes en lo más recóndito de una laguna acuosa y secreta, guardando en las honduras de aguas serenas, los más ocultos secretos del alma.

Lagunas de agua cristalina y plácida, donde miles de encantas microscópicas refulgían apacibles y serenas, descansando en los tímidos vaivenes líquidos del azul más intenso que hubiera yo admirado.

Si pudiera entraría en ellos, y quizás tomaría entre mis dedos alguna de esas chispas traviesas y sonrientes, escurridas en mis manos, jugueteando entre las aguas, para rogar que me contaran sus secretos.

Alcanzaría con la palma de la mano una de ellas, para sujetarla suavemente pero con firmeza, temerosa de que escapase.

Suave como un murmullo enamorado le hablaría entre mis manos, acurrucándola en ellas hasta lograr mi meta, conocer lo que guarda el tímido destello refulgente en lo hondo de sus ojos. Azules chispas traviesas que serenas esconden, lo que al alma le aqueja.

Entonces, mientras me perdía en lo más hondo de sus ojos, ajena por completo a lo que me rodeaba, fui traicionada por mis propios pensamientos.

Verdaderamente, me di cuenta, eso deseaba yo; deseaba conocer los secretos que él guardaba, los matices de su personalidad desconocida para mí más allá del lecho. Deseaba, contra mi voluntad y producto de un juego de traición de mi corazón, conocerlo. Saber de él sus gustos, sus deseos, sus sueños, su pasado, su presente; asegurar un lugar en su futuro.

Apuñé las manos en su espalda, éstas no tardaban en traicionarme igual que mis pensamientos. Porque éstas, mis manos, así como mi ser anhelaba imposibles cosas, también ellas deseaban inalcanzables terrenos.

Sumergida en sus ojos, mis manos apuñadas ardían, quería yo tocarlo, pero no como había venido haciéndolo, no. Quería acariciarlo, disfrutarlo, saborearlo; quería vivir con él mucho más, pero mucho más allá de la pasión que compartíamos.

Si pudiera acariciaría sus mejillas, me dejaría ir entera hacia él, posando mis labios en su rostro, en sus párpados, en su sonrisa. Acariciaría su cabello y lo haría sonreír.

Quisiera ser la causante de sus sonrisas, de sus suspiros, de las más pequeñas alegrías. Si pudiera le acariciaría, le cuidaría, le protegería entre mis brazos. Si pudiera quisiera ser parte de su vida.

Me alcanzó entonces la realidad de lo que estaba pensando y como un rayo entró en mi corazón la imposibilidad de aquello que crecía en mi interior. Él no era mío y no, no me amaba.

- _Nuestros cuerpos se desean_ – sonó en mi mente su voz decidida.

Sí, era verdad, nuestros cuerpos se desean, pero cómo hubiera querido yo que también se anhelaran las almas.

Entonces, lo imposible sentí en mis ojos, agua.

Bajo las luces del set de filmación; sentada a horcajadas sobre sus muslos, abrazada a él, filmando la última de las posiciones para el documental, estaba a segundos de llorar. No podía ni siquiera parpadear o definitivamente lloraría ahí frente a todos.

Tenía que huir.

Sin importarme nada, me levanté apresuradamente de donde estaba. Prefería el desconcierto de los técnicos, del director y de él mismo, del actor, ante mi actitud extraña; antes que dejarles ver el remolino que salía por las ventanas de mi alma.

Entré al cuarto de baño, pero en mi apresuramiento no pude ni cerrar la puerta; simplemente apoyé las manos en el lavabo, y entonces ellas, las que me habían amenazado antes con su acto de traición, se escaparon de mis ojos. Lágrimas mojaron mis mejillas. Y luego él, de pronto, ya estaba junto a mí.

Lo vi a un paso de mi cuerpo, de pie en el límite del marco de la puerta. Quise lanzarme a sus brazos, quise rodearme de él, protegerme en su cuerpo, quise tocarlo, alcanzarlo, sentirlo cerca; pero eso era algo que no podía hacer.

- Estas bien? – preguntó.

Se veía preocupado y quise responder, pero no pude. Antes de que todo me traicionara todavía más, cerré la puerta.

Apoyé, ya sola, las manos más firmemente en el lavabo y muchas lágrimas salieron por mis ojos. Muchas, abundantes, gruesas, sentidas.

Nacían en lo más hondo de la negrura de mi confusión, impulsadas como por un huracán rabioso que quería salir por mi garganta a manera en palabras o peticiones, pero que impedido en su deseo, se me escapaba como agua por los ojos.

Entonces empecé a sollozar, tapé mi boca con las manos y caí de rodillas en el piso.

Con la boca cubierta con las manos, de rodillas en el piso del baño, sollocé mucho, reprimiendo con fuerza las convulsiones de mi cuerpo; me dolía la garganta, me dolían los ojos, me dolía el corazón; pero no sabía por qué.

Una parte de mí decía que me había enamorado, pero eso era imposible.

Pensaba que el amor debe ser mucho más que sexo complacido, debe ser entendimiento, conocimiento, confianza; y tantas otras cosas que le hacen el sentimiento más poderoso de todos.

Ninguna de estas cosas era algo que yo tuviera con él, quien era para mí, casi un extraño. No sabía nada de su vida, ni sus gustos, ni sus desagrados; no conocía de él nada. Ni siquiera sabía si estaba con alguien, si tenía un compromiso, si buscaba uno; yo no sabía nada de él.

Y los encuentros con él, apasionados, enloquecedores, únicos; dejaban en mí un sabor extraño, una sensación complicada, como quien prueba algo delicioso pero prohibido.

Envolviéndome en las mieles de la pasión que compartíamos, disfrutando la dulzura de los cuerpos que se desean; pero esa miel, era miel extraña, sales minerales la envolvían.

Miel que sedosa y aromática, refresca y atrae, pero luego de saborearla libera un dejo, un rastro no agradable; vacíos placeres de quien prueba miel salada.

Seguí llorando, arrodillada en el piso del baño, la confusión de mi interior; y mucha tristeza me embargó repentina. Estaba tan triste, tan afligida, deseaba tantas cosas y tenía tan pocas; casi nada.

Porque la entrega sexual sin sentimientos, contrario a dar, quita; y contrario a llenar, deja el alma vacía.

Nos habíamos dado tanto y al mismo tiempo tan poco. Buscando los dos la satisfacción propia solamente, habíamos tomado del otro cuanto habíamos deseado, sin exponer nada para intercambio; nada que no fuera placer físico y carnal, que después de todo, contrario al amor, es pasajero.

Lloraba tanto por tanto que tenía en mi interior y que no comprendía, por muchos sueños rotos, por muchos que se veían lindos a la distancia, pero al mostrarse imposibles, herían como dagas venenosas.

Muchos sueños que inconsciente me había dejado tener, pero que siempre supe imposibles de lograr. Él no era mío, y no, no me amaba. Igual que yo tampoco lo amaba a él.

Luego de unos momentos de soledad en el cuarto de baño, escuché su voz al otro lado de la puerta.

- Elena… – hizo una pausa – estas bien?

No respondí nada.

- Elena… – habló de nuevo –, la filmación de hoy se canceló.

Eso me hizo reaccionar.

- Cómo? – pregunté reprimiendo un sollozo.

- Se canceló la filmación por hoy – habló con voz tranquila –; Alaric dijo que siendo la última posición, podemos filmarla mañana y ya todos se retiraron. Explicó que el ritmo de trabajo ha sido muy pesado para todos, y quiso darle un descanso a todo el equipo.

Me levanté del piso y abrí la puerta. Lo vi de pie a un par de pasos de distancia.

- Se fueron todos? – pregunté dudosa.

- Sí, todos ya se fueron – respondió.

Entonces se acercó a mí, levantó una de sus manos hasta mi rostro, y tocó mi mejilla, con tanta gentileza que se sentía casi como un sueño.

- Por qué lloras? – preguntó con semblante preocupado.

Había olvidado que tenía el rostro mojado por completo, entonces respondí bajo la sensación de su mano cálida y dulce en mi cara.

- No lo sé – hablé en un susurro y la vista se me nubló todavía más.

Vi en su mirada en mí, casi como una luz de ternura.

- No sabes? – preguntó con una voz muy gentil.

Negué con la cabeza y unas lágrimas gruesas cayeron hasta su mano en mi mejilla.

- No – repetí –. No lo sé.

Era verdad, no lo sabía. Yo no sabía por qué lloraba.

- Quédate conmigo hoy – pidió.

Me era imposible, la realidad era que quería salir corriendo de ahí.

- No puedo, tengo algo que hacer.

Era imposible que me creyera eso, cuando lo único que yo debía hacer ese día era filmar en ese lugar; pero no insistió y se lo agradecí en silencio; él siempre era muy caballeroso y considerado.

Caminé hacia el vestidor de lo que se había acondicionado como camerino, para vestirme y marcharme.

Él se quedó de pie afuera del cuarto de baño y, cuando salí ya vestida, seguía ahí. Me paré frente a él a unos pasos, para preguntar algo que quería saber antes que nada, pero le di vueltas, incapaz de preguntar directamente.

- Será mañana a la misma hora? – pregunté con la mirada a un costado de él.

- Sí – respondió – a la misma hora.

- Bien – asentí respirando hondo.

Entonces me atreví y lo vi de nuevo a los ojos, hice un enorme esfuerzo por no llorar otra vez a la vista de su mirada que me seguía hasta en mis sueños.

Me veía inquieto y me decidí a preguntar lo que en verdad quería saber.

- Lo que me pediste antes… – susurré.

- Sí – asintió.

- Lo de seguir viéndonos…

- Sí – repitió.

Tomé una bocanada de aire profunda y lo hice finalmente.

- Bajo qué condiciones es? Cómo sería? – dudé ante su silencio y luego de una pausa continué –. Cuáles serían los términos?

Estuvo en silencio un momento y luego habló con voz decidida.

- Los mismos que ahora – dijo.

No hacía falta decir mucho más. Estaba claro.

- Aceptarás? – preguntó.

- No lo sé.

Era verdad, no lo sabía.

- Te veré mañana – hablé caminando hacia la puerta.

- Elena – me alcanzó y me detuve para escuchar lo que quería decir –. Te invito a cenar esta noche, platicaremos con calma, qué dices?

Dudé un momento, pero terminé aceptando.

- Esta bien, sí – dije –. Llámame y acordaremos algo.

Intenté alejarme, pero me detuvo por el codo suavemente, volteé a verlo.

- Elena – sonrió –, no conozco tu número.

Era verdad, eso también, era tan poco lo que conocíamos uno del otro.

Sacudí la cabeza confundida y grabé mi número en el celular suyo que extendió a mis manos.

- Te llamaré por la tarde – me dijo.

Asentí y salí del lugar, con paso lento.

Hice el recorrido de todos los días, entre las mansiones del complejo en el que él vivía. Caminaba este mismo trayecto por las mañanas cuando iba al llamado, y de regreso hacia mi casa como ahora, pero de madrugada todavía, cuando me alejaba de él.

No tenía coche, por lo que usaba el transporte público, pero aquel en Beverly Hills era un complejo demasiado elegante para permitir el pase a ese tipo de transporte; por lo que caminaba varias millas, hasta la parada del autobús.

Hacía en ese trayecto, por lo regular, alrededor de una hora, caminando por las lujosas calles, entre fastuosas mansiones, alejándome de su casa fincada en lo alto de una pequeña colina, junto a un campo de golf privado; hasta salir del complejo y encontrarme en un ambiente más común a mi vida.

Esperaba por lo general en la parada del autobús cerca de media hora, además de la hora y media que hacía de camino en él hasta mi parada. Una vez en ella, caminaba de nuevo hasta mi edificio, por otra media hora aproximadamente.

Hacía en total desde su casa en Beverly Hills, a la mía, ubicada en la zona de clase trabajadora del condado de Los Ángeles, cerca de tres o cuatro horas. Sólo una señal de lo mucho que separaba nuestras vidas.

Los llamados, a partir del segundo día de filmación, eran a las ocho de la mañana; por eso salía de su cama a medianoche, a las doce o una de la mañana, era la única forma de volver a tiempo.

Recorría ese camino cuando aún era de noche, con el cuerpo satisfecho, pero el alma inquieta y el corazón vacío, sintiendo una terrible vergüenza de que alguien supiera que venía de estar en la cama, haciendo todo eso con alguien que no era nada mío; a quien yo prácticamente le había rogado que me tomara.

El camino se me hacía largo e interminable; observando las fastuosas mansiones y lujosos coches a la puerta; caminando despacio muerta de sueño.

Me pregunté si él sabía todo esto o si tan sólo se lo preguntaba. Me pregunté si él sabía todo lo que yo sacrificaba por vivir con él lo que vivía. Todo lo que había de mí misma sacrificado para saciar mi hambre de su cercanía.

Y de todo lo que había sacrificado, el tiempo de traslado, aunque engorroso; era el sacrificio menor, y el más insignificante. Había sacrificado por saciarme a mí misma, muchas otras cosas con mayor peso y trascendencia. Todo por saciar el hambre que yo tenía de él.

Mientras recorría el camino a mi casa, esa mañana, sonó mi teléfono celular, era Alaric, el director del documental.

- Hola Elena – dijo.

- Hola Alaric.

- Lamento mucho haberme retirado sin verte, pero cuando le dije al equipo que les daba el día libre, y planeaba esperarte para informarte también; llamaron de la productora y tuve que salir inmediatamente. Discúlpame, por favor.

- No te preocupes Alaric – respondí –, soy yo la que se debe disculpar, por dejar el set de esa forma.

- Para nada – sonaba como si sonriera –, esas cosas pasan, hemos trabajado a un ritmo muy acelerado, es normal que los actores caigan en momentos de estrés y que necesiten tiempo a solas. Lo entiendo, es normal, no te preocupes.

- Gracias…

- En realidad te llamo para informarte que estoy viendo las tomas y lo que filmamos será más que suficiente.

- Cómo?

- Habíamos pensado en filmar esto mismo mañana, pero ya no será necesario. Tú y Damon han hecho un trabajo extraordinario y lo que filmamos hoy es más que suficiente para terminar el documental. Aunque claro, me toca post – producción, lo que más aborrezco.

Rió un poco y entonces lo entendí.

- Entonces no hay llamado para mañana? – pregunté.

- No, ya no – negó –. Pero sí es necesario que nos veamos todo el equipo, ahí mismo, en casa de Damon a la misma hora; para darle clausura formal a la filmación, retirar los equipos y mostrarles a ustedes las tomas finales. Te parece?

- Por supuesto, Alaric. Ahí estaré, gracias.

- Gracias a ti Elena – sonó muy amable –, si este documental funciona será mucho gracias a ti, hiciste un trabajo estupendo.

Le agradecí y luego nos despedimos.

Sentada en el asiento del autobús casi vacío, esa mañana de camino a mi casa, respiré profundamente. La filmación había terminado, ya no quedaba mas nada que hacer; de momento no lo entendí por completo. Quizás no estaba preparada para soltar todo.

Cuando llegué a mi casa, tomé mis papeles de la universidad y salí luego de un breve momento. Me dirigiría al campus para revisar las fechas de inscripciones para el próximo semestre.

Una vez ahí, tan pronto bajé del autobús y pisé el campus universitario, me sentí renovada. Ese era mi lugar, el sitio que yo adoraba. Hasta el aroma en el ambiente me era agradable y revitalizador.

Sonreí para mí misma, mientras me dirigía a la facultad de artes plásticas, caminando entre el vaivén regular estudiantil de esa hora. Ahí era una estudiante más, una joven como cualquier otra y no tenía que pensar en relaciones físicas, ni en deseos satisfechos y otros anhelantes. No tenía que pensar en nada ni en nadie que me turbara, podía ser yo misma sin ataduras, libre por completo.

Sonreí de nuevo, más ampliamente. Estaba en mi entorno, y ahí era feliz.

Dentro de la facultad caminé hasta los tableros de anuncios estudiantiles. Tomé papel y lápiz de mi mochila y anoté las fechas indicadas para las inscripciones, ya estaban anunciadas y algo se removió en mi interior pensando que aquel sería mi último año; al fin terminaría mis estudios, finalmente, afortunadamente, por fin.

Mientras anotaba apresurada sonriendo de pie frente al tablero, sentí gente cerca de mí.

- Hola – sonó una voz cercana.

Volteé a ver y era un joven que calculé tendría mi edad, con el cabello castaño y ojos amables, cubiertos por gafas.

- Hola – respondí y le devolví la sonrisa.

- Veo que estás anotando las fechas de inscripción – me dijo –. Eres nueva en el campus?

Sonreí ante su pregunta, yo tenía en esa escuela de forma intermitente alrededor de ocho años. Siempre atrasada con mis cursos por el trabajo y lo cotidiano de mi vida.

- No – respondí –. Entraré al último año en el siguiente período.

- OH que bien! – exclamó –. Entonces seremos compañeros, fui transferido de Inglaterra. Parece que estudiamos lo mismo.

Entonces se presentó.

- Me llamo Elijah Mikaelson – sonrió extendiendo la mano –. Cómo te llamas tú?

- Elena Gilbert – respondí.

- Excelente, qué nombre tan dulce – sonrió y luego volteó apresurado buscando a alguien –. Te presentaré a mi novia, ella también fue transferida a esta facultad.

Entonces encontró a quien buscaba con la mirada. Cerca de nosotros se acercaba una joven de cabello castaño y corto a la barbilla, con semblante amistoso y sonriente, usaba gafas como él, y también como él, me cayó bien inmediatamente.

- Katherine – le dijo sonriendo una vez ella se encontraba junto a nosotros –. Te presento a Elena, nuestra primer amiga en Los Ángeles.

Sonreí saludando a su novia, dándome cuenta de la forma como me había llamado; a decir verdad yo nunca había tenido amigos.

- Hola Elena – la chica soltó mi mano y para mi sorpresa me abrazó –. Qué maravilla conocer a alguien. Me caes bien – sonrió –, te he adoptado como mi amiga para siempre.

Reí ante su comentario lleno de chispa y simpatía. Charlamos un momento los tres de pie y luego estuvimos largo rato en la cafetería del campus riendo y conversando sobre todo y nada al mismo tiempo.

Me dijeron que pronto llegarían a la ciudad el hermano de él, que se llamaba Nicklaus y su novia, Caroline, transferidos ambos igualmente, pero a la facultad de leyes él, y a la de educación ella.

Yo no lo sabía en ese momento, pero ellos cuatro habrían de convertirse en mis mejores amigos para toda la vida.

Esas horas con ellos olvidé todo. Olvidé lo que había estado haciendo en las últimas semanas, el trabajo que había tomado con tal de pagar mis estudios, la relación fortuita y secreta que había mantenido con un hombre casi desconocido; y la vergüenza que eso me provocaba.

Lo olvidé todo y junto a ellos fui solamente una estudiante de arte, joven y vital, sonriente y alegre, riendo y conversando agradablemente, haciendo planes con ellos para el inicio del semestre, fascinados los tres con las similitudes de nuestros gustos y la maravilla de habernos conocido tan impredecible pero tan afortunadamente, porque nos conectamos inmediatamente y, aunque no lo sabíamos, eso ya jamás cambiaría.

Me despedí de ellos pactando vernos el fin de semana para ir a cenar con los próximos recién llegados y me dirigí a la parada del autobús. Mientras esperaba por él, timbró el celular.

Sabía quién era y me envolvió como una neblina de nuevo. El sol que había brillado por un rato se ocultó de pronto tras una espesa nube de confusión, desasosiego y una enorme vergüenza.

- Hola – respondí la llamada.

- Hola Elena – su voz me hizo estremecer.

Respiraba agitadamente, muy nerviosa; y hubo un largo silencio que él rompió finalmente.

- Te llamo para saber si deseas cenar conmigo esta noche.

No supe qué pensar, pero acepté.

- De acuerdo – susurré.

- Bien – su voz sonó como si sonriera y la imagen de su hermosa sonrisa llegó a mi memoria haciéndome temblar de nuevo –, pasaré por ti a las siete y treinta de la noche, te parece bien?

Sacudí la cabeza, sentada en la parada del autobús.

- No – dije.

- No? – sonó confundido.

- Quiero decir sí – me toqué la frente con dedos temblorosos –. Sí te veré a esa hora, pero no pases por mí – después de todo él no sabía dónde vivía yo –. Dime dónde nos vemos.

Lo sentí dudar un instante al otro lado de la línea.

- Estas segura? – preguntó.

- Sí claro – no quería que se sintiera comprometido conmigo de ninguna manera –. Te veré donde me digas.

Dudó un instante, pero luego aceptó. Me citó en un lugar de Beverly Hills para tomar un café y después partiríamos a cenar, luego nos despedimos.

Me arreglé apresuradamente en casa, consciente del largo trayecto hasta de nuevo a Beverly Hills, pero aunque pensé que llegaría tarde, lo hice faltando quince minutos para la hora pactada.

Creí que terminaría esperándolo yo a él, pero no fue así. En la entrada me dijeron que Damon Salvatore ya me esperaba en la terraza del lugar.

Lo vi de espaldas, sentado ante aquella pequeña mesa de la cafetería italiana en la que me había citado y me sorprendió de pronto la abrumadora sensación en mi interior que siempre sentía cerca de él.

- Hola – lo saludé ya cerca.

Se puso de pie para saludarme y de momento me confundí cuando se acercó para mover la silla para que me sentara. Nunca me había pasado.

Todavía confundida por el gesto tan caballeroso, y para mí, inusual, tomé asiento y luego él lo hizo frente a mí.

Con un movimiento de la mano llamó discretamente a la mesera y la joven se paró junto a nuestra mesa.

- Qué deseas? – me preguntó él a mí.

Sacudí la cabeza para responder.

- Un café – murmuré.

- No quieres un postre o algo más?

- No – dudé nerviosamente –, no, eso es todo, gracias.

- Un café entonces para la señorita – se dirigió a la joven –, y para mí otra copa del vino de la casa por favor.

Noté que tenía frente a él una copa casi vacía de vino tinto, la cual fue removida por la mesera. Estuvimos en completo silencio y luego respiré aliviada cuando la mesera volvió con el pedido.

- Puede traernos azúcar para el café por favor? – le habló a la mesera.

- No – intervine –, lo tomo solo.

La mesera se retiró y él me miró extrañado.

- Café negro? – preguntó.

Asentí.

- Sí, me gusta así.

Sonrió y eso fue todo. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más por un largo rato. Jugaba yo con la pequeña cuchara dentro de la taza, meciendo el líquido de un lado a otro, con la vista fija ahí, bebiendo a veces un poco, incapaz de pensar en algo que decirle.

Supongo que él también no encontraba tema alguno, porque también estaba en silencio, bebiendo en pequeños sorbos. Pasamos ahí sentados frente a frente, pero sin mirarnos ni hablar, mucho rato. Tanto que la noche se extendió de pronto alrededor de nosotros en la terraza.

- Esta bien, vayamos a cenar – habló finalmente.

Respiré aliviada y asentí poniéndome de pie. Cuando lo hice no me di cuenta que se había acercado a mí para ayudarme con la silla de nuevo, nerviosamente lo dejé que lo hiciera y salimos del sitio, caminando lado a lado, pero con una enorme distancia entre nosotros como un abismo infranqueable.

En el estacionamiento abrió la portezuela del coche para mí y sacudí la cabeza de nuevo confundida.

Durante el trayecto, con él manejando junto a mí, me pareció increíble que existiera tanta incomodidad entre nosotros y tanta parquedad en nuestra actitud, cuando ya nos conocíamos de la forma más íntima que un hombre y una mujer pueden hacerlo.

Pero entendí que lo que conocíamos de nosotros era sólo el lenguaje del cuerpo y la pasión, y ese nada o muy poco ayuda para conocer verdaderamente al ser humano.

Debiera ser el sexo un complemento maravilloso de una relación entre un hombre y una mujer que se aman. Profundizando con el acto más íntimo el conocimiento absoluto, conociéndose en él total y absolutamente; pero nosotros habíamos empezado todo al revés. Intimidad del cuerpo cuando no había intimidad personal. Creo que por eso nos era tan difícil entablar la menor conversación.

Sin embargo, una vez en el restaurante, uno muy elegante que eligió cerca de la playa, de comida internacional, sentados junto a una enorme pecera con peces de todos tamaños y colores, en un ambiente sereno y agradable, incluso romántico; luego de ordenar algo para cenar los dos y tener los platillos ya servidos frente a nosotros, habló por fin. Y lo hizo directamente.

- Elena – fijé la vista en él –, quiero seguir viéndote.

Algo se removió en mi interior, sentí como una explosión que apretó mis pulmones desde adentro.

- Sé que ya Alaric te informó que mañana ya no filmaremos…

Asentí.

- Nos veremos con él y el equipo sólo para los últimos detalles y eso ya será todo.

Asentí de nuevo.

- Y yo… – hizo una pausa –, deseo seguir viéndote.

Estaba yo en completo silencio.

- Qué opinas? – preguntó.

Solté todo el aire de mis pulmones, exhalando fuertemente, estrujando la servilleta finísima entre las manos.

- Estaría bien – hablé nerviosa.

Lo vi sonreír ligeramente.

- Quiero que sepas – me dijo –, que te respeto profundamente y que quisiera conocerte más a fondo.

Algo se encendió en mi interior y casi sentí que se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Él quería conocerme más. Sonreí.

- Lo de nosotros es algo especial – continuó y asentí –, me gustaría prolongarlo todo el tiempo posible – sonreí de nuevo –, por supuesto bajo los mismos términos, no quiero engañarte, quiero que sepas que este tipo de relación es todo lo que puedo ofrecerte.

Mi sonrisa desapareció.

- Llevo una vida a la cual me he acostumbrado – explicó –, y me gustaría mantenerla de esa forma. Te aprecio sinceramente y quiero ser honesto contigo, Elena.

Asentí.

- Te lo agradezco – le dije.

Era verdad, le agradecía enormemente su sinceridad. Entonces respiré hondo y tomando control de mí misma, hice las preguntas que creí debía yo saber antes de aceptar todo esto.

- Entiendo bien lo que me dices – le dije –. Y quiero que sepas que yo tampoco busco nada en este momento – en esto decía la verdad –, sólo tengo unas dudas.

- Dime.

- Yo… – dudé – bueno… – sonreí acomodando un mechón de mi cabello tras mi oreja –, sucede que nunca he vivido algo como esto – entonces lo dije todo de un impulso –, así que francamente desconozco la logística.

Rió un poco ligeramente y lo vi casi enternecido; pero era verdad, yo no sabía cómo habría de llevarse una relación sin ataduras. Dónde estaban los derechos, los límites, todo eso.

- Bueno – habló despacio –, nos veríamos cuando acordemos, cuando sea propicio para ambos. Pasaríamos juntos el tiempo que deseemos, por supuesto que yo no haré jamás nada que pudiera lastimarte u ofenderte, o forzarte a algo que no desees, será todo según se acomode a ti.

Estaba en silencio oyéndolo y continuó.

- Tendrías tu libertad absoluta, evidentemente – entendí que se refería a salir con otras personas –; todo es cuestión de que hablemos con la verdad – hizo una pausa –. Qué te parece si empezamos poco a poco? Por lo pronto, tengo un proyecto para una película en Bombay.

- Cuánto tiempo estarás allá? – pregunté.

- Alrededor de ocho meses… bueno… eso es lo programado, pero siempre puede extenderse.

Moví la cabeza afirmativamente y continuó hablando.

- Me gustaría que me visitaras. Por supuesto que todo corre de mi cuenta. Puedes ir y pasar algunos días conmigo, y después regresar aquí y luego volver de nuevo, el tiempo que desees y que sea conveniente para ambos.

- Tengo clases – hablé.

- No tienes días libres?

- No – negué –, el semestre apenas iniciará en un par de semanas.

Me atreví y le dije lo que pensaba.

- Quizás tú puedes venir…

Negó con la cabeza.

- Las filmaciones son muy absorbentes – explicó –, de hecho, viajando tú hacia allá tendríamos que acordar bien los días para poder atenderte, por los horarios míos de filmación; pero lo de venir yo, no lo creo posible. Es un proyecto que demandará mucho y me sería imposible ausentarme.

Estábamos en un punto muerto, por lo visto.

- Quizás – dudé –, tal vez yo podría ir pero solamente en fin de semana… – hice una pausa –, pero no sé si valga la pena para ti que lo haga de forma tan apresurada.

- Lo vale – dijo –. Lo harías?

- Sí.

Tomé un sorbo del vino en mi copa y él me miró largamente un momento.

- Cuándo te vas? – pregunté.

- En unos días – explicó –. Te llamaré desde allá y acordaremos algo.

- De acuerdo – asentí.

Comíamos los dos lentamente y luego él habló.

- Me dices que tienes clases – dijo con sus ojos en mí –, estas estudiando?

- Sí – afirmé –, estudio en la Universidad del oeste.

Tomó un bocado de su platillo.

- Qué es lo que estudias? – cuestionó.

- Arte. Restauración, para ser más exactos.

- De pintura?

- Sí – expliqué –, mi grado será como restauradora y conservadora de obras de arte, con especialidad en pintura de caballete, y también sobre maderas y lienzos.

Sus ojos azules profundos se fijaron en los míos un momento y creo que temblé ligeramente.

- Debe ser muy interesante – habló despacio.

Parpadeé un par de veces para responder al fin.

- Es mi pasión más grande, mi carrera.

- Te falta mucho para terminar?

- Sólo un año.

Movió la cabeza asintiendo lentamente. Luego estuvimos en silencio un largo rato comiendo cada quien, de nuevo callados, como dos extraños.

Entonces se acercó alguien a un costado de la mesa.

- Damon! – Exclamó con tono alegre una voz masculina –, qué coincidencia encontrarte aquí.

Era, al parecer un amigo cercano de él, que lo saludaba efusivamente. Estaba acompañado por la que entendí era su pareja. Una mujer increíblemente atractiva, castaña con ojos color verde oscuro, muy alta y con porte elegante.

Los dos lucían como estrellas de cine, y no me equivoqué, lo eran.

- Hola Matt – lo saludó él poniéndose de pie –, Bonnie – abrazó y besó a la mujer en la mejilla –, qué coincidencia – luego me presentó con ellos –, les presento a Elena Gilbert, una amiga.

La palabra de momento me confundió, pero recobré la compostura lo más rápido que pude.

- Mucho gusto – les dije extendiendo la mano hacia los dos.

Luego de saludarme los dos muy amables, él los invitó a compartir nuestra mesa, no le vi inconveniente y se nos unieron.

Eran los dos muy atentos y agradables; por lo que entendí no estaban casados, pero vivían juntos; y eran aparentemente muy amigos de él, porque bromeaban alegres recordando otras ocasiones en que se habían visto.

La plática era amena y amistosa, en ningún momento me hicieron a un lado de su conversación, al contrario, me incluían en ella y reíamos a veces los cuatro agradablemente mientras comíamos juntos. Pero en el fondo yo estaba pensando muchas cosas.

Lo vi a él, se veía sonriente y feliz. Lo escuché hablar, mencionaba filmaciones, estrenos, eventos de caridad, sesiones fotográficas, fiestas miles; y por primera vez en todo ese tiempo me di cuenta de quién era él en toda la extensión de la palabra, porque al fin lo vi en su ambiente natural.

Damon Salvatore era un hombre famoso, una celebridad pudiera decirse; noté que era más acaudalado de lo que pensaba, a pesar de haber visto sus coches de colección, su casa y su ropa; porque hablaba de otras casas en otras ciudades, un departamento en NY; una casa en Londres, que su amigo llamó mansión Salvatore cuando recordó haberla visitado.

Hablaron también de viajes, yates, regalos que los diseñadores les hacían. Todo lo hablaban naturalmente, tanto como si yo hablara de mi lista del supermercado, sin un dejo de arrogancia, de lo más normal; pero para mí nada de eso sonó normal.

Él en verdad era un hombre famoso, rico y exitoso; una celebridad. Se movía en un ambiente que me era por completo ajeno y desconocido.

Y entonces, aunque sonreía junto con ellos, que eran tan amables conmigo, me golpeó de pronto la realidad de todo esto. Esa era su vida. Y a decir verdad, sinceramente, a mí no me gustaba.

Yo no soy una mujer que se deslumbre con esa vida de lujos y viajes por el mundo; siempre pensé que no habría mejor cosa que casarme un día, tener una casa normal, llevar a mis hijos caminando a su colegio, y vivir una vida tranquila y hogareña.

Y eso, hogareña, era lo último que se notaba que era la vida de él. Esa vida a la que me había dicho momentos antes que estaba tan acostumbrado a llevar.

Me sentí por completo fuera de lugar, no sabía ni tan sólo cómo aportar a la conversación, lo hacía cuando podía, sonreía con ellos, y aceptaba su trato amable, pero la realidad es que extrañé tanto mi plática divertidísima con Elijah y Katherine, mis nuevos amigos; extrañé lo cómoda que me sentía con ellos, lo fácil que era conversar con ellos.

Extrañé la sensación maravillosa de caminar en la universidad, el aroma de los pasillos en la facultad de arte, como a resinas y pintura, mezclado con aceites y suaves cítricos; producto de los muchos tratamientos que se llevaban a cabo en las clases.

Aunque sonreía, me sentí decepcionada; lo vi a él alegre sonriendo y me di cuenta de que el abismo entre nosotros, contrario a cerrarse, se hacía cada vez más grande y profundo cuanto más nos conocíamos; porque verdaderamente él y yo no teníamos nada en común.

Entendí a la perfección el por qué él no podía tener conmigo nada serio y compartí su idea. Y aunque la palabra que usó para presentarme, _amiga_, de momento me contrarió, entendí que yo a final de cuentas no podía ser ni tan solo eso jamás.

Había aceptado a verlo, y a viajar a encontrarme con él, pero sentía vergüenza; una gran vergüenza. Mucha pena me invadía porque era algo que no podía hablar con nadie, era una relación secreta, algo basado sólo en el sexo, en vernos para ir a la cama y ya, solo eso.

Y entonces, la vergüenza que sentía todo el tiempo, ahora se aunaba a la sensación de no pertenecer a su círculo y de no querer hacerlo; porque yo no deseaba ser de su círculo, ese mundo no es para mí, no me atrae, no me gusta, no lo deseo. Y entonces cuando la vergüenza y lo ajeno de su mundo se unieron de nuevo en mi mente, me sentí muy contrariada otra vez.

Además, mientras veía a sus amigos que sentados a la mesa con nosotros, se tomaban de las manos, a veces se abrazaban o trataban con ternura; y al recordar a Elijah con Katherine, o a las parejas de novios caminando con las manos entrelazadas por el campus de mi universidad; quise eso yo también.

Sería lindo tener un novio, alguien que me quisiera, que me abrazara, alguien que conociera mis gustos; alguien a quien cuidar, a quien apoyar, a quien amar.

Deseé eso con tanta fuerza que aunque sonreía junto con ellos a la mesa, en realidad lloraba por dentro. Tenía en mí una añoranza, como un sueño, un anhelo. Por primera vez tenía el deseo de alguien en mi vida, la esperanza de un cariño, el sueño de un amor.

Lo vi a él tan sonriente, tan simpático, tan agradable; caballeroso, atento, y pensé que él sería un novio maravilloso; y si ya lloraba por dentro lloré un poco más pensando en aquella que habría de disfrutar de su cariño y sus tratos gentiles; alguien en su futuro, alguien que no sería yo.

Porque él no era mío, por más veces que durmiéramos juntos, no era mío, y jamás lo sería.

Dudé en mi decisión y entendí una cosa; aunque ya le había dicho que sí, que aceptaba verlo, la realidad era que no lo haría. Tenía que decírselo.

Cuando terminamos de cenar, no podía quejarme porque había sido divertido y agradable, y la pasé bien con ellos; entonces sus amigos se retiraron despidiéndose amablemente de mí y luego lo hicimos nosotros también.

Me habló una vez ya dentro de su coche.

- Quieres que te lleve a tu casa? – preguntó –. Lo haré si lo deseas, aunque yo deseo estar juntos un rato más.

Era muy claro en su petición, quería que durmiéramos juntos. En el restaurante frente a la gente, yo era su _amiga_; solos, era su amante. Acepté.

- Podemos ir a tu casa – le dije sentada junto a él dentro del coche.

Cuando llegamos, caminamos hasta la casa junto a la piscina, que era escenario no sólo del documental, sino de nuestros encuentros reales y una vez dentro me besó.

A decir verdad, lo deseaba, estaba hirviendo en mí el mismo deseo de siempre, pero no supe por qué, estaba como distraída con otra cosa y lo notó.

- Te pasa algo? – preguntó.

- Yo… – dije –, quiero decirte algo.

Me separé de él un poco y nos quedamos frente a frente observándonos. Me hundí en su mirada y de nuevo perdí un poco la noción de la realidad de todo, pero me forcé a hablar.

- Lo de seguirnos viendo – dudé y él asintió contrariado –, yo… no lo sé…

- Pero dijiste que aceptabas.

- Lo sé, lo sé – sacudí la cabeza –, pero dijimos hablar siempre sinceramente no?

- Claro, sí.

- Bueno… - musité.

Caminé hasta la pequeña sala dentro del lugar y me senté en un sofá. Él me imitó y se sentó en un lugar frente a mí, a varios metros de distancia. Agradecí la distancia que puso, porque verdaderamente me sentía intensamente atraída hacia él, y necesitaba algo de claridad en este momento.

- Tú dices que no deseas nada más además que eso – señalé la cama a unos metros de nosotros.

- Yo no lo diría así – dijo.

- Entonces cómo lo dirías?

Tomó un momento y luego exhaló muy fuerte, acomodándose el cabello.

- Diría que lo que vivimos es tan bueno que vale la pena seguirlo disfrutando – lo miraba fijamente –, pero también que no estoy listo para ofrecer nada más que signifique un compromiso. Tú deseas algo así?

- No – era verdad, no lo deseaba, menos después de entender lo distintos que éramos.

- Entonces estás de acuerdo en que tengamos sólo esto…

- Sexo – completé su frase.

- Elena, yo no lo diría así.

Me levanté de un salto del sofá, me sentí enojada, y no supe por qué.

- Hablemos claro Damon, por favor.

Se levantó de su lugar pero se mantuvo a distancia de mí.

- Estamos hablando de seguir viéndonos, pero sin compromiso, sin ser nada, en secreto – lo solté de pronto –, eso se llama ser amantes y tener sólo sexo. O me equivoco?

- Suena mal – dijo despacio.

Me exasperé todavía más.

- Pero eso es! – Alcé la voz –, eso es lo que está sobre la mesa, seguir siendo amantes o no.

- Elena…

- No, Damon, no – negué – hablemos con las cosas por su nombre. No deseas un compromiso, ni una relación de ningún tipo, cierto?

- Cierto – su voz decidida no dejó duda alguna.

- Entonces, pregunto de nuevo, lo que está sobre la mesa es seguir siendo amantes, o no?

Lo vi dudar un momento.

- No me agrada la palabra – hizo una pausa –, pero esos son los términos, sí.

Movió las manos explicando.

- Pero quiero que sepas que no es porque no te aprecie o porque no crea que seas una mujer valiosa, creo que lo eres. Créeme.

- Lo creo.

- Es sólo que mi vida me gusta así tal cual está y no es por egoísmo tampoco, es sólo que… no lo sé Elena, no deseo nada más en este momento de mi vida, no estoy listo, ni creo que lo estemos juntos tampoco.

- Lo entiendo.

- Sinceramente te aprecio.

- Lo sé.

- Me apena mucho, pero si deseas algo más – hizo una pausa –, yo no seré capaz de dártelo. Lo siento.

Me quedé callada de pronto.

_Si deseas algo más yo no seré capaz de dártelo_; retumbó en mi mente, y algo se me rompió dentro del pecho.

- No lo sientas – hablé después de unos instantes –. Estamos de acuerdo en todo.

Hubo una larga pausa entre los dos y luego habló.

- Pero entonces no aceptarás?

- No.

- Lo has pensado bien?

- Muy bien.

- Hay algo que pueda hacer para que cambies de opinión? – preguntó.

- La hay – dije –, pero no te la pediré.

Respiró profundamente.

- Lo entiendo entonces – dijo luego de un momento.

Entonces tomé mi bolso de la mesa.

- Será mejor que me vaya – anuncié.

- Te llevaré.

- No hace falta, he recorrido este camino otras veces.

Cuando me alejaba de él hacia la puerta, se acercó a mí y me tomó por el codo muy delicadamente, era muy suave, pero sus dedos en mi piel quemaban como si me marcaran con fuego.

- Elena – habló despacio –, me gustaría que las cosas fueran distintas. Quisiera tener algo que ofrecerte. Lo mereces.

Asentí en silencio.

- Pero no puedo y no quiero engañarte.

- Te lo agradezco Damon, te agradezco tu sinceridad.

Era verdad, yo le agradecía que fuera tan claro, él había demostrado ser un hombre honesto; jamás me forzó a nada que yo no deseara tanto o más que él mismo; y nunca me había mentido de ninguna forma.

Los dos estábamos en esto sabiendo que no había nada más allá de lo físico, él no me amaba y yo a él tampoco. Por más que hubiese yo imaginado que así era, amarnos era imposible, porque no nos conocíamos en absoluto.

Respiré profundamente para hablar ahora yo.

- Te agradezco que me seas sincero, pero así también yo debo ser honesta y decirte – volteé a verlo de pie junto a mí –, que aunque es algo atractivo en gran medida; y que en el fondo también deseo; no puedo aceptarlo.

Me veía en silencio y quise explicarle claramente lo que sentía y por qué tenía que rechazar su oferta.

- Escucha… – hablé – no es porque desee algo más, no es que yo quiera algo en específico o esté buscando otra cosa contigo – eso era verdad, yo no buscaba nada más de él.

Hice una pausa y continué.

- Es sólo que si aceptara, ya no sería justa conmigo misma, lo entiendes?

Pensaba que en algún lugar de este mundo debía de haber algo más para mí, algo como lo que había empezado a desear secretamente en mi corazón.

Estuvimos callados un momento, y luego respondió finalmente.

- Por supuesto, sí, lo entiendo – me veía a los ojos –; y lo respeto; no insistiré.

Me dispuse a dejar el lugar.

- Gracias – le dije –, te veré mañana.

- Déjame llevarte, por favor.

- No hace falta, por favor no insistas.

Asintió respetando mi petición y se lo agradecí, era un caballero como siempre.

- Cuídate – respondió y asentí en silencio.

Entonces salí de su casa y me dirigí a la mía.

Yo había recorrido ese camino ya muchas veces, pero en esa ocasión fue el trayecto más largo de mi vida. Se sintió como un año entero caminando entre las casas lujosísimas, hasta la parada de mi autobús, casi a la medianoche.

Mientras caminaba muy despacio; a veces, me limpiaba el rostro con las manos, estaba llorando.

Creo que en el fondo tenía el corazón roto.

Mientras iba en el autobús de regreso a casa, no podía dejar de pensar una cosa. Tenía algo fijo en mi mente, una imagen que no podía olvidar.

Una noche, una de éstas tantas en las que me quedaba con él hasta pasada la medianoche, en una ocasión en la cual él se levantó un momento de la cama, hacia el baño, yo encendí el televisor. Por mero ocio, francamente.

Era una pantalla gigante de plasma ubicada detrás de un panel móvil. El enorme control remoto en la mesita de noche tenía decenas de botones; con uno el panel se movió, y con otro el televisor encendió; era un canal de películas.

Sonreí en ese momento pensando "Vaya, cuán apropiado sería que me encontrara con una película pornográfica, ¿no es cierto?"; por lo general río de mí misma y parecía adecuado ahora mismo

Pero no, no era así. La película que estaban presentando era Cinema Paradiso; por lo que noté había iniciado minutos antes porque Salvatore era un niño todavía, "Toto" le llamaban.

En el momento en que la cinta del proyector se incendia y quema a Alfredo, Damon regresó a la cama. Se acomodó junto a mí, apoyándose igual que yo sobre las grandes almohadas en la cabecera de la cama.

Hizo un gesto que me gustó: me rodeó con un brazo y yo me apoyé en su costado, acurrucándome a su lado.

-¿Quieres ver la película? – preguntó en mi oído.

Solté una risita, la otra alternativa era… bueno, es obvio cuál era.

-Un rato nada más – le dije –, o al menos hasta que salga mi escena favorita.

Él besó junto a mi oído, acomodando un mechón de mi cabello detrás de la oreja.

-Siempre he querido viajar a Italia – musité, viendo la pantalla. La película se desarrolla en la Sicilia de la post-guerra.

Bueno, inicia en una cierta época moderna, pero te envía a la post guerra casi durante toda la película para recordar la infancia y juventud de Salvatore.

-¿Por qué? – me preguntó, tan cerca de mi oído que sentía su aliento.

-Me parece… - suspiré –, no lo sé. Muy romántico.

-Algún día te llevaré.

Reí ligeramente. Sonó como cuando uno está en la primaria y le dices a tu noviecito "cuando sea grande me voy a casar contigo". Así de improbable me sonó su aseveración.

Y miren ahora, de camino a casa en el autobús, se demostró mi idea.

Pero no le dije nada, sólo reí un poco, y seguí observando las escenas. La trama desarrollándose.

-Dicen que esta película es una oda al cine – le dije.

-¿No lo crees tú?

Volvió a besar junto a mi oído y algo me dijo que él no miraba la pantalla ni por un momento. No dejaba de acariciar mi cabello detrás de mi oreja o besar suavemente mi mejilla. Siempre con sus brazos a mi alrededor.

-No – respondí viendo la película –. Lo que siempre he escuchado o leído en las críticas es que representa la exaltación de la cultura del cine. No estoy de acuerdo.

-A mi me parece que sí es el cine su tema principal.

-Quizás lo sea, quizás sea el tema, pero no es el motivo.

-No te entiendo – sonó como si sonriera y volvió a besar mi oído.

-Mira – extendí las manos al frente, gesticulando –. El tema en una historia es el cómo, el motivo es el qué.

Él rió un poco.

-Me has perdido.

-Eres actor, deberías saber esto.

-Por lo visto, soy un ignoto.

Solté una carcajada.

-El motivo en una historia es lo que el autor responde a la pregunta: ¿qué quiero decir? ¿Cuál es mi mensaje? Te pondré un ejemplo con una pintura, soy mejor en eso.

-De acuerdo – rió de nuevo.

-Cuando deseo pintar algo—

-¿Pintas?

-Por supuesto. Entonces, cuando deseo pintar algo, todo nace de una idea. Por ejemplo, puedo yo decir en un momento dado "Me gustaría hablar sobre la tristeza". A eso le llamamos "Motivo", ¿de acuerdo?

-Enterado – acarició mi oído con su nariz, sonriendo.

-Pero mi siguiente pregunta será, invariablemente, "¿Qué tengo que pintar para ejemplificar la tristeza?". Podría ser una flor deshojándose, una banca de parque, una calle lluviosa, o simplemente una persona llorando.

-Y ése es el tema.

-Correcto – sonreí ampliamente; él volvió a besar mi mejilla.

-¿Y entonces en esta película?

-Ah, pues aquí – regresé la vista a la pantalla –, el tema es el cine, el desarrollo, la historia. La evolución de un cine en Sicilia, su quema, su posterior reconstrucción y después el momento en que es demolido años después.

-Hay quienes piensan que el motivo, el mensaje, es el cine como tal – dijo él –, como fenómeno que une a la población. Mira cómo se reunía el pueblo entero y en momentos de post-guerra les daba felicidad. Para muchos ése es el foco de la película: cómo el cine une a las personas.

-Sí, pero no – él soltó una risita –; eso dice mucha gente. Cada crítica que he leído eso dice; pero no estoy de acuerdo.

-¿Entonces, para ti, de qué trata esta película? Me vas a decir que es sobre el primer amor.

-Y hablando del primer amor – dije yo, y apunté a la pantalla –, ya apareció Candice, con todo el problema social de ser rica y Ballesteros pobre – ahora ambos tenían dieciocho años en la historia –. Los padres de ella oponiéndose y finalmente separándolos. Ellos jamás volvieron a verse, nunca en la vida.

-Entonces de eso trata, ¿del primer amor?

-No.

-¿Entonces de qué? – rió.

-Es sobre decir adiós.

-¿Cómo?

-Ballesteros se va de su pueblo, dice adiós. Ballesteros tiene que aceptar con el tiempo que la ha perdido, dice adiós. Ballesteros tiene que dejar a Alfredo; y él mismo le dice: "Júrame que jamás regresarás a este pueblo". Y regresa sólo para su funeral treinta años después y entonces ocurre el más grande adiós: la demolición del cine.

-¿Así que es sobre decir adiós?

Yo asentí.

-Es sobre alejarse de algo, o desprenderse de ello, para poder avanzar. Es sobre madurar, y lo que duele tener que hacerlo. Es sobre mirar hacia adelante y por más maravillosa o entrañable que una etapa de la vida hubiese sido, es sobre saber cuándo es momento de decir "Adiós". Siempre ocurre, el adiós siempre llega.

Ambos guardamos silencio un largo momento. Y cuán apropiado era recordar aquella conversación ahora mismo, cuando en un autobús me alejo de él. Porque estoy segura de que esta etapa maravillosa y entrañable ha llegado a su fin; y es momento de soltar y decir adiós.

-Creo que tienes razón – él dijo.

-Mira, mi escena favorita.

Lo que apareció en la pantalla es la escena que se considera, en la mayoría de los conteos de críticos, como uno de los mejores besos de la historia de la pantalla grande. Yo muchas veces lo había visto en internet, me gustaba mucho.

Ballesteros, con diecinueve años, se recuesta en el suelo mirando hacia arriba, está lloviendo. Entonces Candice llega y lo besa. Un largo beso bajo la lluvia.

-Bésame así – le dije a Damon en ese momento –. Eres actor, actúa esa escena para mí.

-No será actuado.

Me recostó en la cama y se acomodó sobre mí.

-Candice está arriba – dije yo sonriendo.

Y él también sonriendo, giró para que yo estuviera sobre él. Mi cabello caía a los lados de su rostro y él tomó mi cara con ambas manos. Me besó.

Y fue el mejor beso que hubiese yo recibido jamás.

Fue el mejor de los que él me había dado. Y duró mucho, mucho, una eternidad.

Acariciaba mi cabello que surcaba los lados de su cara, besándome.

-Así, con esa intensidad, quiero besar todo tu cuerpo – me dijo susurrando.

-Hazlo – mi voz ronca.

La televisión continuaba encendida, pero él quitó el sonido. El resplandor de la pantalla nos cubría.

Me despojó de lo que vestía y se desnudó también. Y fueron largas las horas que pasamos besándonos. Los labios, el cuerpo, cada espacio, reconociéndonos.

Yo besé cada espacio del cuerpo magnífico de ese magnífico varón.

Retozamos en la cama, a veces yo sobre él, otras él sobre mí. A veces él en mis senos y yo besando sus manos. A veces él la planta de mis pies, otras mis muslos.

A veces en la entrepierna, ambos al mismo tiempo. Yo arriba. Horas y horas. Un orgasmo tras otro. O quizás todo, un solo orgasmo; una larga meseta de placer.

Él sujetaba mis muslos a los lados de su cuello y me besaba, lamiendo cada pliegue, cada protuberancia de éxtasis, y yo adorando con los labios aquello que le hace hombre.

Tomamos una ducha, juntos, otra más, y seguimos besándonos. Y no había otra cosa más deliciosa que dejarse hundir en esa boca de hombre. Él es tan sensual, tan apasionado, tan conocedor del cuerpo de una mujer y de su propio camino al placer. Y de cómo poner el mío siempre antes del de él.

-Tu placer es el mío – me repetía.

Mientras yo estallaba en una nueva cúspide y él bebía de mi boca los gemidos y volvía a preparar mi entrepierna con las manos hasta que inflamada y ardiente gritaba por él.

-Oh, Damon, penétrame otra vez.

Y se elevaba sobre mí, con las manos entrelazadas, y las bocas unidas, moviéndose arriba de mí como una ola, abriéndome para él, separándome para él, como pétalos de una rosa.

Colores, todo eran colores. Cada orgasmo una tonalidad distinta. Rojos, morados, azules… como sus ojos.

Y ahora mismo, de camino a mi casa yo… sencillamente yo ¡no puedo dejar de recordar!

Porque mis palabras fueron "El adiós siempre llega", pero qué terrible que haya sido tan pronto. A dónde huyeron esos besos que ya no volverán, ni esas caricias, ni tanta pasión. Todo se ha marchado. Porque lo que él quiere de mí yo no puedo dárselo. Ni él a mí, lo que mi corazón ha empezado a anhelar.

Mis lágrimas mojaban mi rostro. Porque el adiós siempre llega. Y eso yo ya lo sabía.


	13. NADA ES LO QUE PARECE

**POR FUERZAS DE CAUSA MAYOR TENIA QUE TERMINAR LA HISTORIA **

**ESTE FINAL COMO LO PROMETI DEDICARLO y SI NO LES GUSTO FAVOR DE RECLAMAR A (Isa-Bella0908) jajajajaja**

**EL FINAL ES EPICO**

** :: FINAL ::**

"_Cuando faltan las palabras y son los actos quienes dominan una fracción del tiempo. Todo se pierde y nada se olvida. Dejando en la boca un sabor amargo, un sabor a miel salada"_

Cuando salió Elena de la casa, Damon permaneció en el mismo sitió por varios minutos, tratando de asimilar lo que se habían dicho. Tratando de comprender que la decisión de no continuar con sus encuentros sexuales no había sido favorable a lo que él deseaba y quería.

Como lo había externado, respetaba la decisión de Elena pero en su interior sabía que no estaba de acuerdo con ella. Deseaba más. Su cuerpo anhelaba más noches juntos.

¿Cómo le iba a decir a su cuerpo que ella ya no estaría más para saciarlo?

¿Cómo se iba a convencer que lo vivido se quedaba en el pasado y que ya no había un futuro, ni cien, ni mil noches para que sus cuerpos culminaran la entrega, satisfechos del más antiguo acto que la naturaleza había creado?

¿Cómo?

Sí, sentía que una parte de él lo abandonaba y que todo se convertía en silencio.

Silencio.

Solo había silencio en el lugar que lo rodeaba. Una paz extraña, un manto que extendía su poder y lo envolvía para no sentir, para no recordar, para no revivir.

Damon empuño sus manos que tenía en ese momento a los costados de su cuerpo.

Todo se había dicho. No había segundas intenciones, ni que esperar nada más de lo que habían externado.

No habría un después, ni un ahora, ni un por siempre... solo habría cuerpos que tendrían que acostumbrarse a una realidad donde el más grandioso de los actos sexuales que habían vivido ya no podría repetirse.

Lo único que habría después de ese instante y que era digno de recordar sería un nunca jamás.

Y como el caballero que se consideraba, tenía que aceptarlo.

Además, al fin pudo comprender y conocer parte de la personalidad de Elena. Aquella tarde fue una completa revelación para él. Revelación que se presentó durante el transcurso de las pocas horas que estuvieron juntos y que se dio de forma natural, no forzada.

Una comprensión que lo llevo a entender el porqué ella había tomado la decisión de trabajar en aquel documental, siendo que no era una persona liberal, ni sexualmente activa hasta que ellos...

El hombre moreno movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, tratando con esa acción, borrar las imágenes que comenzaron a invadir su mente. Pero le fue imposible.

... se habían concentrado en satisfacer sus cuerpos.

Él no era tonto y por lo que se había dado cuenta, Elena no era una jovencita de 21 años para estar cursando el último año en la Universidad. Sino una mujer de 27 años que luchaba para salir adelante.

Oh, no. Ella, con toda seguridad había tardado varios años para culminar su carrera. Años que a una persona con la solvencia económica le habría costado la mitad de tiempo para cubrir los cursos necesarios para conseguir el título. Muy al contrario para una persona con la necesidad de conseguir dinero para la colegiatura y al mismo tiempo mantenerse en aquella ciudad que como todos sabían era muy cara para vivir.

También, otra situación que le aseguraba estar en lo correcto fue su negativa para que la recogiera en su casa o para llevarla a la misma.

Estaba claro que Elena se sentía incómoda de que él supiera de cómo y en donde vivía. ¿Oh no?

De igual forma, cuando la vio en la cafetería donde habían quedado, percibió el vestido sencillo que ella portaba. Muy lejano a los atuendos de diseñador que la mayoría de las mujeres de Beverly Hills estaban acostumbradas a usar.

Simplemente, esa noche había descubierto que Elena no estaba acostumbrada al mundo de opulencia en el que él vivía y no podía forzarla a permanecer en él.

No cuando la otra persona no quería.

Damon soltó el aire de sus pulmones que hasta ese momento había contenido, sintiendo en el proceso un gran alivio al entender que al final de todo aquello, la sinceridad había estado actuando con ellos.

Un sentimiento de admiración hacia Elena lo invadió en ese instante.

Por más que no se hacía a la idea de que toda relación había terminado entre ellos, la admiración en él se hizo presente.

La admiraba completa y soberanamente por el simple hecho de que toda en ella era sinceridad. De que no era una mujer como las tantas que existían en el mundo donde se desenvolvía, donde eran capaces de fingir, capaces de actuar por el firme y deshonesto propósito de escalar posiciones en la meca del cine.

Elena era una mujer que se regía por sus propias reglas morales y éticas. Nada egoísta. Capaz de dar sin recibir. Capaz de entregar, sin esperar nada a cambio.

Capaz de... no engañar para conseguir lo que más deseaba en la vida.

Una mujer que luchaba para lograr sus metas, sin esperar la ayuda de nadie.

Sí, definitivamente ella había despertado en él un sentimiento de admiración. Un sentimiento que no había sentido por ninguna mujer que se había acercado a él en algún momento pasado de su vida.

Ella, defensora de su dignidad le había dicho no. Ella, defensora de su integridad, le había dicho no. Ella deseosa de lograr sus metas sin ayuda de nadie, le había dicho que no. Ella, quién no quería que nada, ni nadie la desviara de su camino trazado, le había dicho que no.

Y él no podía discutírselo, ni convencerla para que cambiara de opinión.

No, él no podía hacer nada para que la decisión de ella le favoreciera y menos cuando no podía ofrecerle nada, ni siquiera amor.

Por lo que no había vuelta atrás. Aunque Damon deseara prolongar los encuentros, estos no volverían a repetirse.

Jamás.

Y esa era la única verdad que existía entre ellos, por más que no le gustara reconocerlo.

"Jamás" – se obligó a repetir para que aquella palabra se grabara en su mente – "Jamás... jamás... jamás..." "No te engañes Damon Salvatore..." "Jamás... es lo único que quedó entre ella y yo".

Haciendo aplomo, él tomó la decisión de abandonar aquel lugar y seguir los mismos pasos que Elena recorrió tiempo atrás, sin mirar por detrás de sus hombros la casa que se había convertido por un corto lapso de tiempo, testigo de una fracción del mismo que ahora se antojaba mínima y que en su momento los envolvió mágicamente.

Porque después de todo, mañana sería otro día.

Al fin y al cabo, este sería el principio de una nueva vida, sin noches gloriosas que rememoraran el pasado.

Con mieles que ya no eran dulces porque habían perdido su esencia en una fracción de segundo.

Noches que se convertirían frías.

Porque nunca había estado preparado para dar más allá de lo que estaba dispuesto y mucho menos si esto conllevaba a abandonar una vida que hasta ese momento lo satisfacía en plenitud.

Por eso, la admiración hacia ella había nacido en su corazón. No lo obligo a continuar, ni dar más de lo dispuesto ni hablado. No lo engaño como otras habían estado dispuestas a hacerlo.

No... Porque hasta el final, Elena había sido por completo sincera y honesta. Una cualidad que en las personas de la actualidad parecía que había desaparecido de sus corazones.

Por lo que aquella aseveración lo llevó a decir en medio de la oscuridad del jardín, mientras le alejaba de la casa de invitados, al tiempo que dejaba atrás la piscina, lugar de su último encuentro con ella...

- ¡Gracias... gracias por todo... Elena!

El silencio volvió a envolverlo hasta entrar en la casa principal.

Y la fresca noche dio paso al nuevo día y con ello atrajo el vaivén de las personas que invadían las calles de la ciudad, recorriendo los caminos que llevaban a distintos destinos.

Elena bajo del autobús, como todas las mañanas. Este sería su penúltimo recorrido por el complejo de suntuosas mansiones de Beverly Hills y estaba determinada a que nada ni nadie empañara aquel día. Ni siquiera el recuerdo de la noche anterior.

Porque por más que una parte de ella había deseado quedarse con Damon, su otra parte la pragmática, la racional había dominado en su mente haciéndola alejarse de ahí, antes de que su cuerpo sucumbiera ante el deseo que el cuerpo masculino despertaba en ella.

Y sí, había corrido por temor a cambiar de opinión. Por temor de decirle que sí... que lo seguiría hasta el fin del mundo si era preciso... por temor a aceptar las migajas que de su tiempo el actor ofrecía y que la catalogaría ante todos, ante sus amistades, ante los medios de comunicación que siempre rodeaban a los artistas... en su amante...

No en su amiga, como la había presentado ante la pareja de actores que los había acompañado en la noche anterior. Sino su amante.

¡Su amante!

¡Su amante!

¡Su amante!

Y esa palabra y el concepto que la envolvía, la marchitaría sin duda alguna. La dejaría vacía. Sin sueños, ni metas que perseguir porque siempre estaría a la disposición de él.

Cuando él quisiera y cuando él pudiera.

Y eso, a su entender no era vida.

Porque tendría que dejar sus objetivos, sus esperanzas, su plan de vida para satisfacer a un cuerpo.

Y no era justo para ella.

Porque no dejaría sus sueños de formar una familia, sino ahora en un futuro destinado. No se permitiría olvidar el deseo de llevar a sus hijos a un parque. El gozar una relación con tu pareja que estaría llena de amistad, cariño, amor, empatía y por supuesto el placer de sus cuerpos saciados, con la firme convicción de que lo que daba recibía.

No, no era justo para ella. Olvidar sus sueños por ir acompañarlo al otro lado del mundo.

Así que tenía que fingir aquel día. Poner la mejor cara y demostrarle a Damon y a todos que nada la afectaba. Que la propuesta vacía que había recibido de él, no le había dañado.

Realizar la mejor actuación de su vida en poco tiempo la estaba dejando agotada. Más aun cuando no era actriz de profesión, pero que tenía que presentarla para que nadie percibiera lo enmarañado de sus sentimientos.

Así que cuadrando sus hombros inició el camino que la llevaría al encuentro con su destino. Dejando atrás las lágrimas que empañaron su mente la noche anterior y dibujando en su rostro una sonrisa que no brillaba en su mirar.

En espera de que ningún acontecimiento la hiciera cambiar de opinión.

Los minutos se hicieron horas para Damon, mientras esperaba la llegada de todos los compañeros de filmación. De Alaric, el director y productor; de John, el encargado de la cámara dos; de Perl, la estilista o de Tyler, el chico de cocina... de cada uno de los compañeros con los que había convivido desde semanas atrás y sobre todo de Elena... la chica que le había dado una gran lección de vida.

Nervioso, por supuesto que estaba nervioso ante su llegada, aun así tuvo que hacer amago para realizar su mejor actuación ese día. Demostrar que estaba de acuerdo con la decisión que la chica había tomado y sobre todo, el deseo de estar aquel último día junto a ella, en paz.

Porque después de todo esa sería la despedida de ambos.

En cuanto el guardia de seguridad le informó que comenzaban a llegar los chicos y chicas de la producción, Damon se encaminó hacia la casa de huéspedes, llevando consigo el semblante de que nada había cambiado la noche anterior.

Al llegar, se encontró con la sorpresa de que solo faltaban Alaric y Elena, los demás ya estaban presentes y entre ellos comentaban los pormenores que habían tenido durante la filmación. Mientras cruzaba el salón para ubicarse en un extremo, él se detenía por varios segundos para agradecerle a cada uno el gran esfuerzo y empeño que le dedicaron al trabajo durante aquellas semanas.

En su momento, se hicieron bromas que dieron como resultado grandes carcajadas y de las cuales, Damon reaccionaba como reflejo, sin que ninguna llegara hasta el fondo de él.

La llegada de Elena acaparaba cada segundo de su mente.

¿Cómo estaría ella?, ¿Cómo se verían cuando se encontraran? ¿Estallaría de nuevo aquella chispa entre ellos a pesar de que todo ya estaba dicho?

Esa era una gran incógnita para él y sabía que solo el transcurrir de las siguientes horas le daría las respuestas que en ese momento necesitaba.

Pasaron 15 minutos, sin que ninguno de los que faltaban aparecieran. Poco después de que Damon miró su reloj de muñeca por última vez, escucho el sonido de un automóvil que se acercaba por el sendero, hasta detenerse junto con los demás que estaban parqueados.

Supuso que era Alaric el que llegaba, porque comprendió en ese instante que Elena no tenía vehículo alguno para trasladarse hasta ahí. Se maldijo por no haberse dado cuenta de ello con anterioridad.

¿Qué más no sabía de ella? Todo, con excepción de lo que había descubierto la noche pasada.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por los saludos joviales del director y al momento que se giró para ver la entrada de la casa descubrió que Elena venía con él.

Algo en Damon se removió en su interior y se obligó a decirse que no tenía derecho de pensar aquello. Ella no era nada de él, ni siquiera su amante, así que dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro masculino se dirigió hacia su amigo y le extendió su mano, mientras que posaba la mirada en Elena, quién saludaba a uno de los chicos. Ignorándolo.

- Se te pegaron las sábanas – comentó el moreno actuando lo más normal posible.

La risa de Alaric no se hizo esperar.

- Estaba en las oficinas ultimando los pequeños detalles que quedaban en el documental para presentárselos y mientras me dirigía hacia aquí, me encontré con Elena caminando por una de las calles...

Al escuchar aquello, Damon confirmó su suposición y su semblante no revelo la sorpresa que lo invadió aquel instante.

¿Cuánto tiempo había destinado Elena del día para llegar hasta ahí y después marcharse a media noche?

A pesar de que nunca había escuchado una queja proveniente de ella, sabía que quizás eran horas las destinadas a su traslado.

Otra cualidad que se agregaba a su sentimiento de admiración hacia la castaña, que en ese momento se acercaba a ellos.

- Hola, Damon ¿cómo estás? ¿Listo para el último día de trabajo? – preguntó la chica mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

Damon no desvió la mirada, al contrario buscando un último contacto extendió su mano para saludarla.

- Perfectamente ¿y tú, nerviosa... por el último día?

Ambas manos se estrecharon, sin revelar ninguno de los dos lo que aquel contacto significaba para ellos.

- No... No estoy nerviosa – sonrió la castaña, dándole ligereza al momento.

- Me alegro por ti – respondió Damon.

- Ya está bien, amigo – Alaric palmeó la espalda de Damon – Terminen su saludo pronto, porque tenemos que enfocarnos a lo que venimos el día de hoy.

- Por supuesto...

- Claro...

Damon y Elena hablaron al mismo tiempo y al ver el semblante de Alaric, descubrieron que aun tenían las manos entrelazadas en el saludo.

Las manos se soltaron, apresuradas.

- Lo siento – dijo primero el moreno.

- Yo también – habló poco después Elena.

- Bien, bien, bien – dijo Alaric y después se dirigió al equipo – Chicos... mientras levantamos el equipo y lo guardamos en los camiones... tengo algo que decirles y que con seguridad hará que trabajen más rápido.

Todos se le quedamos mirando, en espera de que externará lo que su mente pensaba.

Elena aprovecho el momento para alejarse del actor.

Damon observó sus movimientos pero no hizo nada para detenerla.

- Como sabrán hoy es el último día de trabajo, el cual constará de un itinerario poco habitual... – Alaric se aclaró la garganta – He traído conmigo una copia del documental, que aunque no es la final, deseo que cada uno de ustedes la vea y así tengan el privilegio de darse cuenta que lo que hicimos durante las últimas semanas no ha sido algo que se pueda catalogar como morboso, ni pornográfico... como todos ustedes conocen que estoy acostumbrado a dirigir o a producir...

Varias risas fueron soltadas por los presentes.

- ¿Por qué no dices mejor que no es otra más de tus películas pornográficas? – señaló Damon en broma.

Más carcajadas se escucharon.

Elena yacía en un extremo de la habitación fingiendo que se unía a las bromas, aunque en su interior estaba que temblaba de nervios. No había esperado encontrarse con un Damon relajado, ni amigable hacía con ella, porque la castaña, esperaba en su subconsciente que él estuviera furioso por la decisión que había tomado. Después de todo ¿quién en su sano juicio rechazaría un romance con uno de los actores más famosos del momento?

Solo ella, quién no creía en sueños de cenicienta.

- Después... por la tarde... he preparado una pequeña fiesta de despedida en mi casa de Santa Mónica y en la que espero que todos asistan.

Una exclamación de júbilo saco a Elena de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Qué dijo? – le preguntó a Perl la estilista, quién estaba cerca de ella.

- ¡Qué habrá una fiesta de despedida en su casa de Santa Mónica! – ella repitió feliz – Conociendo a Alaric, la fiesta va a estar genial. Él tiene fama de hacer las mejores reuniones de los alrededores.

- ¡Oh! – exclamó Elena consternada. Ella tenía la idea de que solo estaría ahí medio día, por lo que había postergado para esa tarde ir a la universidad a inscribirse en sus cursos. Aquello cambiaba por completo sus planes porque no podía fallarle a Alaric, no después de que él le dio la oportunidad de trabajar en la filmación – Pues ahí estaremos – dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro para disfrazar su nerviosismo.

En pocos minutos, todos se pusieron a trabajar. Los técnicos comenzaron a desmantelar el set, junto con el maquillista y Perl, quienes se pusieron a la tarea de comenzar a guardar todos sus enceres.

Mientras el personal estaba enfocado a dejar aquella casa sin rastro que indicara lo que ahí se había filmado, Elena se dirigió hacia con Alaric, quién estaba preparando la copia del documental para ser vista en otro salón de la casa de huéspedes.

- ¡Hola! – Saludo - ¿Puedo hablar contigo? – se acercó a él.

Alaric levantó la mirada del proyector.

- Por supuesto... ¿sucede algo que deba saber? – inquirió un poco preocupado. Ya que era la primera vez que la chica se acercaba a él con un semblante tan serio.

- Oh, no. Nada de qué preocuparse – sonrió – Solo quería agradecerte la gran oportunidad que me diste para trabajar contigo y... – sus manos se movieron en un gesto nervioso – Sé que puedo confiar en ti y... que lo que hicimos aquí fue un trabajo de buen gusto.

El rostro del director reflejó agradecimiento.

- No hay de qué, Elena. Estoy consciente de que les prometí que esto sería un documental y no una película pornográfica a pesar de que eso es a lo que me dedico. No podía fallarles ni a ti, ni a Damon – puntualizo de forma jovial.

- Aun así, gracias Alaric. Estoy segura que hiciste lo mejor...

- Ya terminamos, Alaric – uno de los técnicos entro a la habitación interrumpiendo.

Elena y Alaric se giraron para verlo.

Alaric habló.

- En cinco minutos estará la película lista. Avísales a todos por favor.

- Bien – respondió el técnico antes de alejarse.

- Yo... voy por un café – Elena apunto hacia la puerta - ¿Gustas uno? – miro al director, quién se volvió a enfocar en el proyector.

- Ah... Sí... por favor.

Elena salió de ahí y se dirigió a la mesa donde tenían preparada la cafetera. Mientras cruzaba el salón, Damon la siguió con la mirada, a pesar de que él estaba hablando con uno de los del equipo de filmación.

¿Qué había estado hablando ella con Alaric? Se preguntó. Desde su sitió vio como la castaña preparaba dos tazas de café, por lo que supuso que una era para su amigo y trató de ignorar lo que se revolvió dentro de él.

No tenía derecho a sentir aquello.

En cuanto les avisaron que la película estaba ya lista, todos se dirigieron al salón continuo. Damon se detuvo antes de chocar con Elena junto a la puerta, para evitar que el contenido de las tazas de café que llevaba ella se derramara.

- Pasa tú primero – le dijo el moreno haciéndose a un lado.

- Gracias – respondió la rubia sin verlo a la cara.

Damon la siguió con la mirada mientras tomaba un lugar cercas de la puerta. Observó como Elena le acercaba la taza a Alaric y tomaba asiento junto a él. Desvió la mirada para que aquella escena no se grabara en su mente.

La luz del salón fue apagada y la penumbra envolvió a los presentes.

Una serie de números comenzó a iluminar la pantalla que tenían enfrente y las imágenes inundaron los sentidos.

Dos cuerpos desnudos se hicieron presentes y el rostro de los actores no estaban visibles... las torneadas curvas de Elena hicieron estremecer el cuerpo de Damon y se obligó a controlarse al tiempo de que se recriminaba por su comportamiento adolescente.

Lentamente una a una las escenas se suscitaron, despertando en los espectadores exclamaciones de admiración.

Desde su lugar, Elena podía apreciar perfectamente que hasta el mínimo detalle fue cuidado en sobremanera por Alaric y el equipo de edición. Sus rostros no fueron expuestos en ningún momento y cada una de las posiciones que fueron grabadas tenían el sello de ser algo hecho con clase, sin morbosidad y mucho menos herían las susceptibilidades de quién lo viera.

Además, podía apreciar que entre ella y Damon existía una atracción... química que la cámara pudo captar sin ningún problema. Haciéndola palpable. Haciéndola real para el espectador. Haciendo el propósito del Kama Sutra una verdad, que para ella se le antojaba efímera, sin base, una quimera.

Los aplausos se hicieron presentes cuando la última posición del libro hindú terminó ante ella. Los créditos de la película jamás aparecieron, por lo que Elena supuso que estos serían añadidos hasta el final del proceso de edición. Aun así, sabía que su nombre real jamás aparecería en los créditos. Solo un seudónimo que la protegería desde ese momento del escrutinio público.

Podía respirar tranquila. Su trabajo ahí había terminado por fin, al igual que la relación con su compañero de reparto. Solo le quedaba cumplir con el último compromiso de aquella tarde en agradecimiento a Alaric por su ayuda, para dar carpetazo a esa etapa de su vida. De la cual no deseaba volver a recordar.

Así, pronto podría lograr su más anhelado sueño. Terminar su carrera.

Las promesas de verse por la tarde, se hicieron presentes inmediatamente en todos los asistentes.

Después de asegurarle a Alaric de que ahí estaría sin falta y de pedirle su dirección, Elena abandono la casa de huéspedes, sin mirar atrás. Recorrió la piscina y el jardín que la llevaría a la salida de la propiedad, sintiendo una gran frialdad en su interior.

Se dijo que no tenía porque sentir nostalgia. No había porque hacerlo, ya que aquel trabajo le había proporcionado la suficiente solvencia económica para no trabajar por un año completo y dedicarse así, a terminar la Universidad sin ninguna distracción.

De Damon Salvatore, quería obligar a su mente que no pensara en él. ¿Para qué? Sí solo había sido una relación vacía que la hizo descubrir que era lo que deseada de la vida. Una familia.

Al fin y al cabo, ella no creía en cuentos de hadas. Solo en aquello que labraba por sus propias manos.

Ya habría tiempo.

Desde una ventana, Damon vio como Elena se marchaba. Una parte de él quiso detenerla, pero al escuchar la plática que ella tuvo con su amigo, tenía la seguridad que aquella tarde la vería.

Quizá entonces, tendría la oportunidad de despedirse de ella.

El trayecto hasta la zona este de la ciudad, dejo agotada a Elena. Con un suspiró abrió la puerta de su minúscula casa. Aun así a pesar del cansancio no pudo evitar sentirse orgullosa por aquel lugar, que después de muchos años de esfuerzo había logrado construir.

Sintiendo que las fuerzas la abandonarían, se dirigió al cuarto de baño. Mientras ponía la bañera a que se llenara se fue quitando una a una sus ropas, hasta quedar por completo desnuda frente al espejo.

Su cuerpo era el mismo, pero algo en su interior había cambiado. Aun podía reconocer la parte de Elena con la que había iniciado aquella aventura, pero ahora esta se encontraba opacada por la nueva. Aquella que floreció y que permanecería en ella por mucho tiempo. Se veía como una desconocida, a quién tendría que aprender a querer y apreciar. A entender y comprender. A protegerla y defenderla.

Sin proponérselo, la imagen del actor moreno llegó a su mente. Un jadeo salió de su garganta, llenándola de sorpresa por la intensidad de aquella imagen.

Tenía que sacarlo de su mente. Él no tenía lugar en ella. Él no se había ganado el lugar en ella.

Dos lágrimas solitarias comenzaron a recorrer cada mejilla. Separadas una de la otra. Unidas en un mismo sentimiento.

En un arrebato, Elena frotó su rostro con el dorso de sus manos, en un intento vano por borrarlas. Castigándose por haberse permitido pensar en él.

No valía la pena.

En su casa, Damon había despedido al último de sus compañeros de filmación. A Alaric.

Agitó la mano cuando el automóvil del director se puso en marcha y comenzó a alejarse por el sendero hasta salir de su propiedad.

Después, el actor siguió su camino hasta la casa, guardando sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. En cuanto llegó, se dirigió directamente a su habitación y se encerró en el cuarto de baño.

Se sentía cansado después de fingir durante toda la mañana que todo estaba bien. Que estaba satisfecho por la profesionalidad de Alaric y de su equipo de filmación. Que estaba feliz de que pronto emprendería una nueva aventura de trabajo que lo llevaría al otro lado del mundo. Que estaba bien después de ver a Elena.

Pero él en su interior sabía que nada de aquello era cierto.

Como autómata, abrió los grifos de la bañera en espera que comenzara a salir agua caliente de ellos. Cuando la habitación comenzó a llenarse de vapor, Damon cambió de opinión. Cerro los grifos del agua y abrió el de al lado. El agua fría se hizo presente inmediatamente.

Sin reparo y sin tener la intensión de desnudarse, ingreso a la bañera, desnudo.

Quería anestesiar su cuerpo, su mente, su...

Su maquillaje era una máscara. Su peinado era una máscara. Su vestido y zapatillas eran una máscara. Todo en ella era una máscara colocada con el propósito de aparentar algo que estaba lejos de sentir. Seguridad.

Elena se vio por última vez en el espejo. Satisfecha de su apariencia. El taxi que la esperaba afuera de su casa y el cuál se dio el lujo de contratar para que la llevara a Santa Mónica sonó la bocina del claxon por tercera vez en dos minutos.

Esa era la única forma de llegar a tiempo a su último encuentro con las personas que habían entrado a su vida en las últimas semanas.

Sabía que con ello estaba despilfarrando el dinero que gano a causa de poner en peligro su integridad. Aun así se convenció que se merecía aquel pequeño capricho. Ya tendría oportunidad de recortar otros gastos para salir bien librada económicamente aquel año. En ello era una experta.

Guardando un libro de la facultad en un bolso que en nada pegaba con su atuendo, salió rápidamente de su casa. Asegurándose que la puerta quedará cerrada con llave.

En cuanto subió al taxi le dio el papel con la dirección que Alaric le había escrito al chofer. El taxímetro comenzó a correr en cuanto el auto de alquiler emprendió la marcha.

Elena sacó su libro de la bolsa y comenzó a leer, mientras el taxi cruzaba la ciudad.

Damon estacionó su auto junto a otros que se encontraban afuera de la casa de Alaric.

La brisa salada proveniente del Pacífico inundó sus pulmones en cuanto bajó del auto deportivo. Los rayos del sol lo obligaron a buscar en su guantera un par de lentes oscuros, por lo que no se dio cuenta del vehículo de alquiler que se estacionaba a unos cuantos metros de él.

Elena reconoció el vehículo estacionado delante de ella, por lo que fingió buscar su monedero dentro de su bolso, en espera de que el actor no la descubriera.

Contuvo el aliento cuanto lo vio cerrar la portezuela del auto y dirigirse a la entrada de la casa, cuya puerta estaba abierta. Por arte de magia encontró en ese momento su monedero y pago la estratosférica cifra que el taxímetro marcaba.

Se dijo que en el viaje de vuelta, definitivamente tendría que tomar el colectivo. No estaba para darse un segundo capricho.

Sintiendo como sus piernas temblaban, bajo del vehículo y se encamino por la escalinata que la llevaría al interior de la casa. Pudo apreciar que el sonido de una melodía provenía de esta, por lo que eso le aseguro que la fiesta estaba en su apogeo.

Cuando cruzo la puerta la figura de Charles Chaplin la asalto, provocando en ella un susto de muerte y haciendo que se protegiera con su bolso. El mimo reflejo en su rostro maquillado el mismo gesto de ella, haciéndola comprender que aquello era parte de la diversión.

Sin esperárselo, recibió del actor contratado un par de pantuflas, las cuales las miró con extrañeza, sin saber porque era el motivo de aquel obsequió. Después, en cuanto cruzó el vestíbulo se encontró con una Marilyn Monroe que le proporcionó una rosa blanca y de la cual le colocó en el cabello.

Elena no cabía de la genialidad de aquella reunión, por lo que decidió dejar atrás sus penas y divertirse dentro de sus posibilidades en aquella fiesta.

Sus pasos la llevaron a un salón que estaba decorado por completo como una disco de los 70's y un actor disfrazado de John Travolta y su característico traje blanco de solapas anchas hacia malabares en la pista de baile, invitando a los presentes a reunirse en el baile con él.

No pudo evitar soltar una carcajada ante aquel escenario. Al fin se dio cuenta para que era el obsequió que le dio el mimo a la entrada de la casa.

Después se internó entre algunas personas, hasta encontrarse con Alaric, quién iba acompañado de una pequeña y atractiva rubia, felizmente colgada de su brazo.

- Que bueno que llegaste – dijo del director de cine.

Elena respondió gritando para hacerse escuchar.

- Por nada del mundo me habría perdido esta fiesta – les sonrió.

- Te presento a mi esposa Jenna... ella es Elena.

Las mujeres estrecharon sus manos.

Elena se sorprendió de que Alaric estuviera casado y Jenna le pareció una mujer encantadora.

- Mucho gusto – respondió desde el corazón.

- ¿Quieres deshacerte de tu bolso por un rato? – inquirió la anfitriona al ver como Elena luchaba para que este no se le resbalara del hombro.

- Sí es posible... por supuesto. No creo que lo vaya a extrañar en las próximas horas.

- No tardamos, querido – Jenna beso la mejilla de Alaric y le hizo una seña a Elena para que la siguiera.

Ambas mujeres cruzaron el salón por el extremo de la pista.

A su paso, Elena se encontró con Perl la estilista, quién iba acompañada de un hombre muy atractivo. Se saludaron rápidamente y después siguió a la esposa de Alaric.

- Muchas gracias por su hospitalidad – le dijo Elena en cuanto llegaron a una habitación donde los invitados estaban guardando sus cosas.

La música seguía escuchándose a todo volumen.

- No hay de qué. Alaric me ha platicado de ti...

El sonrojo en el rostro de Elena no se hizo esperar.

- Y se que eres una buena chica – Jenna palmeó el hombro de su invitada – No te sientas apenada. Conozco el trabajo de mi marido y ya estoy acostumbrada a eso. Además tu trabajo en el documental no se compara en nada a las otras producciones de Alaric, así que no debes sentirte avergonzada.

- Yo... gracias – Elena no sabía que decir por aquella situación que le resultaba en cierta forma bochornosa.

- No hay de qué – le sonrió para tranquilizarla – Tú solo diviértete esta noche.

Salieron de ahí y pronto, Elena se vio envuelta en el ambiente festivo del lugar.

A pesar de que trataba en no pensar en Damon, sus ojos iban de un lado a otro buscándolo, en medio de las luces multicolor. Se amonestó por hacer aquello, así que se obligó para no seguir con esa acción y se encaminó al bar.

Muy pocas veces había tenido la oportunidad de beber un buen champagne, así que aprovecho aquella que la velada le ofrecía.

Con una copa en la mano, salió del salón por una puerta abierta, de dónde provenía una brisa refrescante. Se vio inmediatamente fuera de la casa, en una terraza que se extendía por encima de la arena. A muy poca distancia las olas del mar golpeaban con fuerza la playa.

Contuvo el aliento ante la belleza del espectáculo. A lo lejos, en mar abierto había una tormenta. Las nubes oscuras en el horizonte así lo indicaban.

Estaba anocheciendo. El sol se encontraba oculto por las nubes que la naturaleza había creado. Desde donde se encontraba Elena, se alcanzaban a ver varios relámpagos que por segundos hacían brillar a las nubes oscuras.

Ella se acercó a la barandilla de la terraza. Hechizada por el escenario que se desplegaba ante su mirada.

Contuvo el aliento por varios segundos y después lo dejo salir de sus pulmones. Sorbió un poco de su bebida y aprecio el sabor de esta en su paladar.

- ¿En qué piensas? – la voz masculina se escuchó detrás de ella. No tenía caso que se girara. Sabía con precisión de quién provenía.

- En la inmensidad del mundo – le respondió con la voz más tranquila que pudo. Su cuerpo se estremeció ante la presencia de Damon y trato de controlarlo para que no fuera evidente su reacción.

- Sí, es un espectáculo que no se volverá a repetir – puntualizó él, colocándose a su lado e inclinándose sobre la barandilla. Mirando hacia el mar.

El silencio los envolvió por varios segundos. Ninguno de ellos miró a su acompañante en ese lapso. Estaban apreciando aquella cercanía que al mismo tiempo se antojaba lejana.

Igual que el mar y su tormenta.

- Y en las miles de oportunidades que existen y las que me esperan – cortó el silencio Elena, cansada de fingir que eran dos extraños.

Damon soltó el aire de sus pulmones.

- ¿Cuáles son las oportunidades que te esperan? – no supo porque formuló aquella pregunta, pero era demasiado tarde para echarse atrás.

Elena sopeso las reacciones que se generarían de su respuesta antes de hablar. Después de todo, ellos no eran pareja.

- Terminar por fin mi carrera – no ocultó la felicidad que le embargaba por pensar en ello – Y después conseguir una beca para un doctorado en Francia.

- Suena muy importante para ti – señalo el actor, reconociendo el valor de superación en ella.

- Sí... es por lo que he luchado toda mi vida – el orgullo se hizo presente en la chica.

- Te comprendo y espero de corazón que lo logres.

En ese momento ambos se giraron y sus miradas se encontraron. Solo les bastaba estirar sus brazos para tocar al otro, pero ninguno lo hizo.

- Gracias por tus buenos deseos – respondió por fin Elena, cortando la magia del momento.

- Te lo mereces.

La voz ronca del actor llego hasta ella como una caricia.

- Ya que estamos hablando de sueños ¿Cuáles son los tuyos, Damon?

Él dibujo una sonrisa antes de responder. Le costaba concentrarse ante la mirada de ella.

- Ser un productor de televisión... quizá un día decida abandonar el cine y dedicarme a ello.

- ¿Por qué no lo has hecho aun?

- Aun no estoy preparado... – había un trasfondo en sus palabras que la rubia captó enseguida.

- ¿Y cuándo lo estarás?

- No lo sé.

Mientras hablaban sus cuerpos se fueron acercando inconscientemente hasta que sus hombros se tocaron.

- ¿Eres feliz? – inquirió Elena, sintiendo que una daga se clavaba en el centro de su pecho.

Damon contuvo el aliento antes de responder.

- No lo sé.

Ante su respuesta, Elena permaneció callada sin saber que más decir.

- Será mejor que me vaya – sintió que necesitaba salir de ahí y alejarse de él, antes de que su vació la contagiara, sabiendo que no sería ella quién llenara esos espacios en la vida de él, ni mucho menos sería la mujer que lo hiciese feliz.

Ellos, desde su punto de vista no eran el uno para el otro y no tenía por qué seguir jugando en ese momento a que eran amigos.

Se giró y dio unos pasos hasta que la mano de Damon la detuvo.

- Espera, Elena.

Aquella era la primera vez que él se dirigía así con ella. Algo en su temple se tambaleó haciéndola ceder en ese momento girándose hasta quedar frente a él. A solo unos centímetros de su rostro.

Damon no hablo. La atrajo hacia él y la envolvió con sus brazos, imposibilitándola para huir.

- ¡Suéltame, por favor! – respondió la Castaña impregnando su voz con la sorpresa generada por aquella situación. Tenía que huir de él antes que su cuerpo fuera dominado por el deseo.

- No quiero que te marches así – hablo por fin Damon, después de varios segundos de silencio.

- ¿Así, cómo? – inquirió Elena, temiendo que la fuera a besar.

- Así...

La mano de Damon se posó en su cuello, atrayendo su rostro al de él.

Y fue imposible para Elena separarse ya.

Sus bocas se tocaron con sed y mientras Damon luchaba por abrirse camino entre los labios de ella no dejaba de pensar que su comportamiento era de un adolescente y por más que había intentado comportarse como una persona racional, su intensión se había ido al infierno cuando sintió el calor del cuerpo femenino contra el suyo.

¿Cómo era posible que aquel contacto fuera tan devastador? Se preguntó la castaña al tiempo que abría su boca para recibirlo. Sentía como su sangre comenzaba a arder y en una cadena sin control, su cuerpo empezaba a rendirse, entregándose al momento que tanto había temido.

A pesar de que sus planes de vida no congeniaban con los de Damon, Elena sabía que podía haber luchado más para no responder a aquella acción, que convertiría a la despedida de ambos en algo humillante. Pero, aun teniendo eso en claro, ahí estaba, apoyada sobre su pecho, sin poderse resistir a la gran atracción que sentía por él.

Y ahora que Damon había entrelazado sus dedos en los rizos rebeldes de su cabello, no podía más que decirle con el lenguaje de su cuerpo que no se detuviera.

- ¡Oh, Dios! – exclamó Damon al sentir como Elena se estremecía bajo sus manos, por lo que continuo en su proceso de seducción. Alejándose de su boca, comenzó a darle pequeños besos a lo largo del cuello femenino, llegando hasta él el aroma de su perfume.

- Alguien nos puede ver – murmuro ella contra su oído, volviéndolo en parte a la realidad.

- Tienes razón.

Damon levantó su cabeza morena de entre la curva de su cuello y en un par de segundos, ambos se vieron bajando una escalinata que los llevaría al anonimato de la playa como si fueran dos fugitivos tratando de esconderse de sus perseguidores, llevando consigo el cojín acolchado de una de las poltronas de playa que se encontraba en la terraza

Al sentir la arena bajo sus zapatillas, Elena se detuvo haciendo que el actor parara en seco. Cuando él se giró, creyendo que la castaña había cambiado de parecer, se encontró con la agradable sorpresa de que ella se estaba quitando sus zapatillas, permitiéndose así mayor movimiento.

- ¿A dónde vamos? – preguntó ella, cuando tomo sus zapatillas y se irguió.

- A un sitio donde nadie moleste – la tomó de la mano y comenzaron a correr a lo largo de la playa, alejándose cada vez más de la casa de Alaric y de la música estridente que provenía de ahí.

Comenzaba a anochecer y las nubes de la tormenta en altamar hacía que la oscuridad fuera mayor, por lo que Damon sabía de un lugar dónde pasarían desapercibidos con toda seguridad.

Conocía aquel lugar perfectamente, porque había tenido una casa ahí mismo, antes de permitirse pagar más de 15 millones de dólares por su casa de Beverly Hills.

- ¡Espera! – exclamó Elena a mitad de la carrera, haciéndolo parar en seco.

Damon vio como la joven, se soltaba de su mano y corría hacia el mar hasta detenerse justo cuando una ola acarició con suavidad sus pies, haciéndola soltar un grito de alegría, embriagada por aquel momento.

- ¡Me siento libre! – gritó ella, levantando las manos – Libre, porque al fin logre lo que quería – dijo mientras recogía las faldas de su vestido y evitaba con ello que el agua del mar las mojara, mientras corría entre las olas.

Damon la observaba desde la distancia, apreciando en ella aquel impulso, mientras que su belleza contrastaba contra las nubes oscuras ubicadas detrás de ella.

Contuvo el aliento.

Después extendió su mano y la llamó:

- Ven...

Elena, con la respiración entrecortada, llegó hasta él.

- ¿Quieres que detengamos esto? – la miró directamente a los ojos, esperando una reacción de rechazo.

Ella movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

- No... – respondió – Esta es nuestra despedida.

Y lo beso en los labios, para después separarse del actor y correr hacía la dirección donde él la llevaba con anterioridad.

Elena se sentía eufórica en ese momento, mientras después de correr a lo largo de la playa en compañía de Damon, comprendiendo en su magnitud lo que había logrado después de años de lucha.

Tenía al fin la completa seguridad económica para lograr el sueño que siempre la había acompañado, por lo que no le importo separarse del actor y correr hacía el mar y gritar a los cuatro vientos de que era libre por fin, como una niña pequeña. Feliz de su gran logro.

Y cuando él la llamo a su lado, no tuvo el reparo de negarse, sabiendo que parte de su euforia era quizá provocada por la única copa de alcohol que había tomado esa tarde, más aun después de que no había consumido alimento desde el desayuno, solo la taza de café que había consumido con Alaric, aquella misma mañana.

Cuando llegó junto a las rocas, miró hacia atrás y vio como Damon se acercaba a paso tranquilo a ella.

El verlo la lleno de deseo anticipado.

Damon la observó desde la distancia, su mente parecía saber lo que ella pensaba... lo que ella sentía, porque él estaba en la misma situación. Por más que se negara a admitirlo, aquella noche quedaría grabada en su recuerdo.

Cuando llego hasta ella, no hubo palabras. Frente a frente se encontraron.

El deseo que latía en ambos cuerpos era real, no una fantasía de sus mentes febriles por aprovechar el momento. Todo en él, todo en ella indicaba que el deseo que sentían era real, no fingido.

Por lo que se dijo que aquel instante de tiempo que se estaban permitiendo vivir no era malo, solo una oportunidad. Un regalo que ambos se estaban haciendo.

Elena sabía que no habría un futuro después de esa noche, ni que tendrían un final ciego en el que vinieran reclamaciones ni emociones exaltadas. Ambos tenían la madurez suficiente para comprender que aquello era solo la despedida.

Los rayos de sol ya no brillaban en el cielo. El día dio paso a la noche y a lo lejos, en altamar seguía la tormenta su curso natural hasta que la última fuente de fuerza se agotara.

Igual que ellos en ese momento. Estarían juntos hasta que la última gota de deseo de extinguiera.

Damon extendió el cojín que había llevado consigo sobre la arena, junto a una roca.

La visión del mismo, para Elena provocó un estremecimiento anticipado de su cuerpo.

Lo deseaba a tal grado que le parecía enfermizo, por lo que se giró y miró hacia el mar, observando como la espuma de las olas acariciaban el ángulo de la playa, envueltas por la turbulencia en altamar. Así se sentía ella en ese momento. Con una turbulencia en su interior que le impedía pensar, solo sentir.

Su cuerpo se tensó al sentir como los brazos de Damon rodearon su diminuta cintura y ella se apoyó contra su pecho, sedienta del calor que de él emanaba su cuerpo.

- ¿Crees que llegue la tormenta? – preguntó ella con la voz transformada por el deseo.

Los labios de él se posaron en la curva de su cuello, al tiempo que sus manos se deslizaron hacia su estómago y seguir el camino de sus muslos.

- No... – la separación de su boca sobre su piel fue momentánea – La tormenta morirá sobre el mar... – señalo, para después perderse en la piel de nuevo sobre la piel de la chica.

Allí, parados en medio de la playa solitaria tan solo protegidos por la pared de rocas, a la castaña se le hizo increíblemente erótico sentir como las manos de Damon la acariciaban por encima de la delgada tela de su vestido, mientras que delante de ella se desarrollaba otra prueba más del poder de la naturaleza, mientras que el fuego dentro de ella alcanzaba niveles insospechados hasta ese momento.

Las pasadas noches no la habían preparado para el deseo incontrolable y salvaje que había despertado en ella y que la hacía pensar que se volvería loca si él no la poseía en ese instante. Allí y ahora.

Atrapada en su urgencia, ella se separó y se giró para quedar cara a cara con él. Lo besó desesperada y saboreo la miel de la boca masculina que para ese momento había perdido su sabor a whisky.

La respuesta del hombre se encontraba al mismo nivel que ella y su cuerpo se arqueo hacia el buscando una mayor cercanía.

La obtuvo.

Una mano masculina se internó por debajo de la falda de su vestido, llegando hasta sus bragas de encaje.

Damon sintió la humedad en sus dedos al tocar la delgada tela y dentro de la locura del momento, la hizo a un lado para perderse en la suavidad de Elena.

Una exclamación proveniente de la garganta de la chica le indico que la estaba llevando a un grado de excitación casi insoportable para ella.

- Dime cómo quieres que te toque – le dijo, cuando sus labios se apoderaron del lóbulo de su oreja.

- Así... no pares – respondió ella en un jadeo.

Su otra mano levantó el resto del vestido y en un solo movimiento la despojó de las braguitas, llevándolas hasta los tobillos de ella.

Él se inclinó y ahí, en medio de la noche sus labios se apoderaron de su húmedo sexo, haciendo que las piernas de ella comenzarán a temblar en una reacción en cadena.

El corazón Elena latía sin control al tiempo que la boca de Damon encontraba su centro más sensible y comenzaba a trazar círculos sobre él, destinándola a perder la razón.

Jadeos incontrolables salían de su garganta provocados por la tortuosa invasión del actor, mientras que sus manos se aferraban a su cabeza y lo instaban a no separarse de ella.

Damon quería prolongar el mayor tiempo posible aquellos preliminares a pesar que una parte de su anatomía estaba a punto de estallar, aun así se atrevió a deslizar uno de sus dedos en el interior de ella, causando que el cuerpo femenino se arqueara.

- Dime qué sientes...

La voz del hombre llego hasta la mente enajenada de Elena.

- Siento que voy a... explotar – respondió entrecortada, sintiendo como una ola enorme de placer comenzaba a apoderarse de cada centímetro de su cuerpo, seguida de un estremecimiento incontrolable.

Él tuvo que sostenerla para que no cayera. Sus piernas no pudieron sostenerla más.

Damon se incorporó, llevándola en brazos hasta dejarla sobre el cojín.

Elena temía que sus piernas no podrían sostenerla, por lo que se aferró a él, permaneciendo así, abrazados por varios segundos sin que sus corazones desaceleraran su ritmo enloquecido. Su frente se encontraba perlada, en parte la brisa marina y en parte por la experiencia de él para llevarla hasta el orgasmo, provocando que varios de sus mechones rebeldes se pegaran a ella.

Sintió como las yemas de los dedos de él, los apartaba en un gesto que le pareció cariñoso.

- Te veo así y creo que el mar te envió...

Escucho en un murmullo la voz del actor, acariciando con su aliento el cuello de ella.

La castaña supo en ese momento, que aquello solo era el principio de esa noche, probando un temblor en todo su cuerpo. Lo deseaba dentro de ella, por lo que sus manos se deslizaron hasta la cremallera de su pantalón, sintiendo con la palma de su mano la erección de él.

- Ahora es mi turno... – señalo Damon.

El comentario de él hizo que Elena perdiera la poca inhibición que le quedaba.

Se deslizó hacia abajo hasta que su rostro terminó a la misma altura de la hebilla del cinturón de él. Con movimientos rápidos la desabrocho, siendo segundos después con el botón y la cremallera del pantalón. En un solo movimiento la tela terminó enrollada sobre sus tobillos, dejando al descubierto su perfecta virilidad ante sus ojos.

- Tócame...

Y ella guío su mano hasta apoderarse de su erección con movimientos suaves y rítmicos.

- Sí... así... – hablaba él entrecortado.

Elena sabía que estaba actuando correctamente al ver como el cuerpo masculino se estremecía bajo su contacto, entonces supo que quería probarlo.

- ¿Cómo quieres que te toque? – miró hacia arriba y se percató que el rostro de él estaba en tensión.

- Como mejor te... plazca – comentó él.

Entonces, la boca de Elena se abrió y se adueñó de aquella parte de su anatomía que tanto placer le dio en las pasadas noches.

Mientras jugaba con el cuerpo masculino, Damon la tomó de su cabeza y envolvió sus dedos entre sus cabellos, instándola a no parar.

- No puedo... – grito él en medio de la oscuridad.

Elena levantó la mirada e inquirió:

- ¿Qué no puedes?

- ¡Soportarlo más...! – exclamó al tiempo que ella volvía a tomarlo con la boca.

- ¿Qué quieres entonces? – volvió a preguntar la joven.

- Estar dentro de ti.

Elena se incorporó en ese momento, sin dejar que sus manos se alejaran de la virilidad de él.

- Hazlo... – lo beso en los labios – Tómame y haz de mí lo que quieras.

En un movimiento rápido, Damon giró a Elena de espaldas, haciendo que ella se inclinara y apoyara sus manos sobre la roca más cercana.

Con una mano, levantó el faldón de su vestido y ahí, en un solo movimiento entro en ella, llenándola por completo.

Al sentirlo dentro de su cuerpo, Elena se arqueó llevaba por el instinto, para encerrarlo en ella, llevándolos a la unión de un solo cuerpo, quedando sellados en aquella fracción de tiempo.

Damon se detuvo un instante para inclinarse y besar su nuca, permitiendo que el cuerpo de ella se acostumbrara a la invasión. Sus manos se dirigieron a sus senos y teniendo cuidado la despojó de la parte superior del vestido, sin rasgar la tela.

Ella no llevaba sostén, por lo que su piel desnuda quedo al descubierto y a completa merced de sus manos.

Elena sintió como sus pezones despertaban ante sus caricias, clara respuesta de su enloquecido cuerpo. Entonces, tomo la iniciativa y comenzó a moverse en un ritmo frenético.

Los relámpagos provocados por la tormenta iluminaban el lugar por segundos, proporcionando al momento una visión irreal de dos cuerpos unidos.

Luz. Oscuridad. Luz. Oscuridad.

Llevándolos a alturas insospechadas y redescubriendo sus cuerpos.

Más tarde, Damon la tendió sobre el enorme cojín, junto a él.

Su aliento acariciaba el hombro de ella, en una aproximación que se antojaba íntima con sus cuerpos abrazados, desnudos después de despojarse por completo de sus ropas. Entrelazados.

Él comenzó a sentir como su pasión crecía cuando se apoderó su boca, volviéndola a besar, al tiempo que sus manos trazaban un camino de fuego sobre la piel de Elena, provocando en ella el resurgimiento del deseo.

Volvieron a unir sus cuerpos, ahí, sobre las rocas, sobre la arena. En cualquier lugar que les permitiera unirse.

Sin dormir.

Logrando que la sombra del futuro no rompiera con la magia del momento. A pesar que no había promesas entre ellos y solo la satisfacción de sus cuerpos saciados hasta el cansancio.

Llevándose el viento la tormenta.

Llegando el amanecer y con ello la promesa de un nuevo día.

En espera a que llegara el momento de decirse adiós.

Con lentitud casi agónica, los rayos del sol comenzaron a colorear el firmamento, convirtiendo al océano en una paleta multicolor.

Elena estaba sentada sobre una roca, con las piernas dobladas y rodeándolas con sus brazos. Vestida. Conteniendo el aliento ante la belleza natural que se extendía frente a ella.

Damon estaba a su lado, con las piernas desplegadas y la espalda hacia atrás, recargado con uno de sus brazos.

- ¡Jamás pensé apreciar un amanecer así! – comentó Elena llena de emoción.

- Es imponente – la secundo él.

La castaña demostró que estaba de acuerdo con el actor al asentir.

- Este es nuestro primer amanecer juntos... – la voz de ella se escuchó en un susurro, tratando de dominar el sentimiento de tristeza generado por la inminente despedida.

- Y el último... – termino Damon la frase de la chica.

- ¡Qué tonto! ¿No? – sonrió Elena, tratando de darle ligereza al momento.

El actor no respondió.

El sonido de las olas estrellándose contra la playa invadió los sentidos de ambos, envolviéndolos en una brisa marina con sabor a sal.

- Siento mucho que las cosas hayan terminado así – hablo Damon en un hilo de voz. No sabía cómo iba a reaccionar ella ante sus palabras.

Elena soltó sus piernas para colocar su mano sobre la rodilla de él.

- No lo sientas, Damon – sonrió – Ambos cometimos el error de enfrascarnos en una relación que no nos iba a llevar a ninguna parte.

- Comenzamos mal...

- Comenzamos por el final.

- Por el final – suspiró, entendiendo en que habían fallado.

- Sí. La culpa la tuvo Alaric por sus largas jornadas de tortura a las que nos sometía – trato de bromear Elena.

Damon soltó una carcajada.

- ¡Estás loca! – exclamó.

- Solo consciente de qué fue lo nos llevó a esto – lo miró directamente a los ojos.

- Sí... – le sostuvo la mirada – Sabes que eres una gran mujer...

- Siempre lo he sabido – se llevó las manos a la cintura.

- ¿La modesta no vino contigo?

Elena negó con la cabeza.

- La dejé en casa... lo que me recuerda que ya llegó la hora de partir. Hoy tengo que ir a la Universidad a inscribirme a los nuevos cursos.

Damon desvió la mirada hacia el mar. Ella tenía razón. La hora de partir había llegado.

Él se levantó primero y de un salto bajo de la roca, para ayudar a Elena bajar de ella, quién para ese momento ya estaba parada sobre el monolito y le extendía los brazos a él.

Le rodeo la cintura con sus manos y ella se apoyó sobre sus hombros.

La elevo sobre el aire, haciendo que el esfuerzo de sostenerla fuera el mínimo.

Cuando la dejó sobre la arena. Permanecieron uno junto al otro, saboreando por última vez la cercanía del otro cuerpo.

Damon fue quién cortó la magia del momento, alejándose de ella solo un par de pasos y guardando sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón para evitar tocarla de nuevo. No se fiaba de sí mismo.

- Gracias – la primera que hablo fue Elena – Todo un caballero hasta el final.

- Hasta el final – sonrió él.

Al mismo tiempo emprendieron la marcha de regreso a la casa de Alaric. Caminando uno al lado del otro, a unos cuantos pasos de distancia.

- Hablaba en serio cuando dije que eras una gran mujer – hablo él.

- Y te creo... en serio. Tú también lo eres.

- ¿Una gran mujer? – la miró con el semblante lleno de horror.

Elena lo golpeo en el hombro.

- No, tonto. ¡Un hombre...! ¡Un gran hombre!

Él suspiró aliviado.

- Ya estaba dudando de mi hombría – se encogió de hombros.

- ¡Oh, Damon! ¿Qué voy hacer contigo? – movió la cabeza de un lado a otro contrariada.

- Puedes reírte de mí – respondió avanzando más rápido por la playa entonando una canción que le era desconocida a Elena.

La castaña tuvo que correr tras él.

- ¿Te gusta la música? – inquirió ella.

El actor se detuvo en seco, causando que la joven casi chocara contra él.

- Aquí entre nos... – se inclinó sobre ella y hablo en un tono de voz que hizo comprender a Elena que le iba a contar un secreto.

- Aquí entre nos... ¿qué? – inquirió y miró a los lados para asegurarse de que nadie estaba escuchando.

La playa se encontraba vacía y ellos eran los únicos que estaban ahí.

Damon contuvo el aliento antes de hablar:

- Se tocar el piano – y siguió la marcha.

- ¡Wow! – exclamó ella, volviendo al juego de seguirlo.

Elena se sentía bien consigo misma. Nunca había creído que aquella noche los convertiría en casi amigos y mucho menos después de la extenuante sesión de sexo que tuvieron.

Esa noche, por vez primera ambos se abrieron por completo. Abrazados hablaron de sus sueños.

Ella le externo su anhelo de formar una familia. De tener alguien a su lado. Alguien con quién tuviera la confianza de hablar de los sucesos del día, ya fueran malos o buenos. Alguien con quien desayunar, comer y cenar. Compartiendo alegrías y al mismo tiempo las tristezas de la vida. Alguien con quien acostarse por la noche y despertar a su lado por la mañana.

Y también, esa noche aprendió algo. Aprendió a escuchar, a escucharlo.

Él le contó sus sueños, de llegar a lo más alto en su carrera artística haciendo un sinfín de papeles inimaginables y si dentro de sus posibilidades estaba, hasta ganar un Oscar para convertirse así en un actor respetado y no solo ser aquel cuyas adolescentes tenían un poster encima de la cabecera de sus camas.

Y en medio de esa noche él le dijo:

- Lamentó no ser ese hombre que tanto anhelas...

Y ella le respondió:

- Eso no te libera para que me des un autógrafo.

Ahora en el presente ahí estaban, afuera de la casa de Alaric después de una larga caminata, tratando de echar andar el plan que habían fraguado para rescatar el bolso de ella.

- Espérame aquí – le dijo Damon mientras subía la escalinata.

Elena lo detuvo tomándolo del brazo.

- Mejor te espero en la acera del frente.

Él asintió.

- Esta bien... – y avanzó otro escalón - ¿Estás segura que no deseas despedirte?

Ahora fue el turno de la castaña para asentir.

- Sí... nunca me han gustado las despedidas.

- ¡Bien! – Damon cuadro los hombros y le dio la espalda para comenzar el ascenso.

Ella lo vio entrar a la casa y cuando se dio cuenta que ya no tenía nada que hacer ahí, rodeo la construcción para llegar a la avenida.

Del otro lado de la calle espero por varios segundos hasta que noto que el actor salía por la puerta principal, llevando en una de sus manos el bolso de ella.

Con una sonrisa, observó como él cruzaba la calle para llegar hasta ella.

- Gracias, Damon – le dijo al tomar el bolso.

Él se llevó una mano a su alborotado cabello.

- De nada, pecosa.

Ese fue el mote que recibió de él hacía unas cuantas horas, cuando en broma le dijo que tenía más pecas que una noche estrellada.

- Creo que esto es todo... – comenzó hablar él.

- Sí – asintió la joven. Sabiendo que la hora inminente había llegado extendió su mano para despedirse.

Él la cubrió con la suya.

- ¿Estás segura que no deseas que te lleve a tu casa? – inquirió, deseando prolongar un poco aquel momento.

- Segura... no tiene caso...

- Prolongar la despedida – completó él – Lo sé, no te gustan.

Elena asintió.

- Además, la parada del autobús no está lejos... puedo llegar sin contratiempo a ella...

- Siempre tan independiente...

- Siempre... – suspiró, liberando su mano.

- Entonces... adiós – dijo él.

- Sí... adiós.

Guardando las manos en los bolsillos, Damon asintió y le dio la espalda para dirigirse a su automóvil que aun seguía parqueado afuera de la casa de Alaric.

Elena lo miró y sintió como un nudo se formaba en su garganta. Una parte de ella quería detenerlo.

- ¡Damon...! Espera – gritó.

Cuando él escucho su voz, detuvo su andar a mitad de la avenida, con la seguridad de que no venía ningún auto hacia él.

Temía voltear y no dejarla ir.

- ¿Sí? – preguntó desde su sitió.

- Mi autógrafo... me prometiste un autógrafo – le dijo Elena.

El semblante de él cambio y dando media vuelta se dirigió hacia ella, quién le extendía un libro de pasta dura con mano temblorosa.

- No tengo pluma – hablo al tiempo que se tocaba las diferentes bolsas de su atuendo.

- Yo sí – respondió la castaña enfrascándose en la búsqueda de la lapicera dentro de su bolso.

Damon tomó el libro de debajo del hombro de ella y esperó a que terminará de buscar, mientras leía el título del libro. Arte Renacentista.

- ¿Estás segura de que solo quieres un autógrafo? – inquirió levantando una ceja.

- Sí – contestó al tiempo que le entregaba la lapicera.

Con una sonrisa que disfrazaba su estado de ánimo, Damon firmó la primera hoja del libro y se lo entrego con la pasta cerrada.

- ¡Bien!

- ¡Bien!

Exclamaron los dos al mismo tiempo, nerviosos ambos por la situación embarazosa.

- ¡Ahora sí... esto es el adiós! – habló Damon con voz ronca sin dejar de mirarla.

- Sí... yo solo quiero desearte lo mejor.

- Igual yo... Elena...

Ella sonrió y un movimiento por encima del hombro de Damon, hizo que ella desviara su atención.

- Creo que Alaric te está llamando – dijo con voz apagada, haciendo que él volteara.

- Sí... – se llevó la mano a su cabello – Adiós...

- Adiós... – repitió ella.

Y vio como él regresaba los pasos andados.

Con el nudo en la garganta, Damon se giró y comenzó su marcha, llevando consigo el libro autografiado contra su pecho, como si con ello se le fuera la vida, tratando de contener las emociones que le provoco la despedida.

En un par de minutos llegó a la parada de autobús y se sentó en la banca en espera a que el colectivo llegara. Coloco el libro sobre su regazo, sin saber si era capaz de abrirlo ahí en ese momento o esperar a estar en la intimidad de su casa, para dar rienda a las lágrimas que amenazaban con recorrer sus mejillas.

Sopeso sus posibilidades y su capacidad de control para saber qué acción tomar.

Damon maldijo al encender su automóvil.

Elena se había marchado y él había perdido minutos valiosos hablando con Alaric. No sabía sí aún tenía la oportunidad de alcanzarla, es más no sabía con exactitud que iba hacer en los próximos minutos.

Arranco el auto, dejando una marca de neumáticos sobre el pavimento. Tenía una idea vaga de dónde se encontraba la parada del autobús, así que siguió su instinto y se obligó a bajar la velocidad del mismo mientras recorría las calles en su búsqueda.

Varios minutos después, distinguió su silueta sentada en una banca del paradero.

Detuvo el vehículo a una cuadra de distancia y lo apago. Permaneciendo dentro del mismo. Sin saber si lo que hacía era lo correcto o no.

Por vez primera, no sabía qué hacer.

Una parte de él deseaba detenerla y su otra parte le indicaba que era mejor dejarla ir, más aun cuando no podía ofrecerle lo que ella anhelaba.

Permaneció ahí por varios minutos, observándola en el anonimato desde una distancia prudente.

Vio como ella tenía fija la mirada en la portada del libro, aun sin abrir sobre su regazo.

Él seguía luchando por permanecer arriba en su auto o por bajarse e ir a su encuentro con ella.

- ¿Por qué no es fácil? – preguntó desesperado al tiempo que golpeaba el volante con la palma de su mano.

Una vocecilla dentro de él respondió y la cual identifico como la voz de su consciencia.

"_Porque hicieron todo mal"_

Y volvió a golpear el volante.

Tenía razón. Él no podía obligarla a permanecer en un lugar donde ella no quería estar, ni responder a lo que ella anhelaba. No en ese momento, no en ese instante.

Sintiendo que una parte de él quedaba en aquella parada de autobús, encendió la marcha de su automóvil cuando vio a lo lejos que el colectivo se acercaba.

Una fracción de segundo y ella salía de su vida para siempre.

Como si estuviera viendo una película en cámara lenta, una parte de su mente percibió como el enorme transporte se detenía frente a ella.

Las puestas se abrieron.

Elena se levantó de su asiento.

En unos cuantos pasos corto su distancia entre el vehículo y ella.

Un escalón.

Su mano sobre el pasamano.

Y en otra fracción de segundos... ya no la vio.

Se había ido.

Saliendo de su vida.

Elena tomo asiento en el único lugar que había libre, antes de que sus piernas no pudieran sostenerla más.

Esa despedida había resultado más dolorosa de lo que supuso y su autocontrol se estaba alejando igual como el autobús se alejaba de Santa Mónica, dejando una parte de ella atrás.

Suspiró hondo tratando de controlar su pulso tembloroso y aferrándose al libro con todas sus fuerzas.

¿Qué le había escrito él? – pensó al tiempo que cerraba los ojos, evitando que el nudo en su garganta no estallara.

Pero una parte de ella guiaba sus dedos sobre la pasta del libro, sintiendo su textura en su piel.

Lo abrió.

Y sus ojos se abrieron.

Un par de lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas cuando termino de leer la misiva.

Un suspiro escapo de su pecho y en un segundo se vio en medio de una tormenta de emociones difíciles de controlar para ella, mientras las palabras de él danzaban ante su vista nublada.

"Para la más maravillosa de las mujeres, que entró en mi vida en silencio y se fue de ella dejando un gran silencio.

Damon Salvatore."

Y Elena sostuvo contra su pecho aquel libro que llevaba el recuerdo de un instante de locura. Mientras dos lágrimas recorrían su mejilla.

"Cuando el sexo y el amor no siempre van de la mano"

Nada es lo que Parece

FIN

**SI LES GUSTO ESPERO ME DEJEN SUS REVIEWS**

**SOLO REGRESO DE VIAJE Y PREPARO LA SEGUNDA PARTE (PERO SI NO VEO REVIEWS NO LA HAGO)**


End file.
